Master of Destiny
by zutara4kazu
Summary: AU. Aang mastered the Avatar State during "the Guru."
1. Chapter 1 The Guru Rewrite

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Rewrite of "The Guru;" originally written by ATLA's creators.

* * *

"Previously on Avatar, after reuniting and convincing the Earth King there really is a war, the group splits up. Katara and Momo stayed and made plans for the invasion, while Aang took Sokka to Chameleon Bay to see his dad and took Toph to meet her mom, while he was on his way to meet the Guru on Appa. Meanwhile, Zuko recoverd from a fever and struggled with himself after giving up on the Blue Spirit and freeing Appa," said Avatar Roku.

* * *

Aang has arrived at the Eastern Air Temple and with Guru Pathik's guidance has unlocked all the chakras but one.

"Aang to master the Avatar State, you must open all the chakras. Surrender yourself," said Guru Pathik.

"Okay, I'll try," Aang said unsure.

"Now think of your attachments and let them go," said Guru Pathik.

Aang pictured Katara in front of him and it vanished and he saw space.

"Let the pure cosmic energy flow," said Guru Pathik.

Aang floated in space above the planet and saw a massive spectral figure of himself in the Avatar State with a path that lead toward a sphere in his hands. Aang headed slowly down the path, then he saw a vision of Katara being arrested by the Dai Li. He stopped, but then he remembered Katara telling him that she believes he can save the world. He decided to run forward and master the Avatar State. He let go of his attachment to Katara and apologized to her. Then he came out of the Avatar State.

"I've mastered it. Now, I must save my friends," said Aang.

"Good luck, Aang. I know you can do it," said Guru Pathik with confidence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toph has escaped the metal box that Xin Fu and Master Yu had trapped her in.

"It is a trick," said Master Yu.

"There is a giant hole in the box. How is _that_ a trick?" Xin Fu replied. Toph came up from behind them and pushed them into the box and used metalbending to shut it and trap them inside.

"I am the greatest earthbender there is and _don't_ you two dunderheads forget it," Toph announced. Toph created an earth wave to travel back to Ba Sing Se.

"I am going to be stuck in here forever with you, aren't I?" Xin Fu asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Master Yu replied.

Xin Fu banged his head against the metal wall.

* * *

Sokka reunited with his father and they were planning an attack.

"Ready to knock some Fire Nation heads?" Hakoda asked.

"You don't know how much this means to me, Dad. I'll make you proud and finally prove what a great warrior I am," Sokka said earnestly.

"Sokka, you don't have to prove anything to me," Hakoda reassured Sokka as he put his hand on Sokka's shoulder. "I am already proud of you, and I've always known you were a great warrior."

"Really?" Sokka asked.

"Why do you think I trusted you to look after our tribe when I left?"

As they headed back to the ships the heard Appa grunt and turned toward the sound. Appa landed.

"This can't be good news," said Sokka apprehensively.

* * *

Meanwhile, Azula's plans have started to unfold.

"What's this about?" Azula asked outraged. "Your agents show up in the middle of the night and drag me down here. You will not treat a Kyoshi warrior this way!" Azula exclaimed as she struggled against her captors.

"But you are not a Kyoshi warrior, are you?" Long Feng asked in a sinister tone. Then he got up and said, "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

Azula stopped struggling and asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to make a deal. It's time I regain control of Ba Sing Se. And you have something I need," Long Feng replied.

"Oh?"

"The Earth King's trust," said Long Feng.

"Why should I help you?" Azula asked warily.

"Because I can get you the Avatar," said Long Feng.

"I'm listening," said Azula. They both smile wickedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iroh and Zuko have been hard at work serving and making tea at the Jasmine Dragon.

"A message from the Royal Palace," said a messenger.

Iroh took the message and read it.

"I...I can't believe it," said Iroh who was overcome with emotion.

"What is it Uncle?" Zuko asked as he walked over.

"Great news! We've been invited to serve the Earth King tea!" Iroh exclaimed in happiness. Iroh walked off excitedly while Zuko watched with a smile.

* * *

Azula was lead away by the Dai Li and smiled cruelly.

* * *

To Be Continued...

AN: Most of this is based on the transcript.


	2. Chapter 2 Crossroads Rewrite Part 1

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Rewrite of "The Crossroads of Destiny;" originally written by Aaron Ehasz.

* * *

"Previously on Avatar, Aang master the Avatar State, but at a price. Will he be able to rescue Katara? Toph learned how to metalbend, while Sokka was reunited with his father. Then Aang arrived to pick up Sokka. Meanwhile, Princess Azula plotted a coup with Long Feng. Iroh received an invitation to serve the Earth King tea," said Avatar Roku.

* * *

Appa flew toward Ba Sing Se with Sokka and Aang on him.

"So what kind of trouble is Katara in?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know," said Aang worriedly. "In my vision, just knew she needed help."

"It would be nice if your Avatar powers could be a little more specific from time to time," said Sokka. They hear rumbling. "What was that?"

Aang brought Appa lower and they catch up with Toph who was riding an earth wave.

"Need a ride?" Sokka asked.

Toph was surprised. She said, "Ahhh!" Then she tumbled to the ground from the earth mound she had been riding, while Aang and Sokka watched and made faces to empathize her pain.

* * *

The Dai Li are present at a meeting Azula conducted. Mai and Ty Lee are also present in their Kyoshi warrior disguises.

"The Earth King and the Council of Five do not trust the Dai Li. They have imprisoned your leader, Long Feng. Soon they will turn on all of you and eliminate you. Seizing power today is a matter of life and death," Azula said as she moved from the pedestal closer to the agents. "The coup must be swift and decisive. The Earth King and each of the five generals must be taken out simultaneously. Long Feng has placed you in my command while we overthrow the government," Azula said as she walked toward a Dai Li agent with a scar on his left cheek and looked him in the eyes. "If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all, I will snuff it out. That is all."

The Dai Li agents left in pairs.

"Nice speech Azula. It was pretty and poetic, but also scary in a good way," Ty Lee said.

"Yeah, I thought that one guy was going to pee his pants," said Mai in an entertained voice.

"There are still a few loose ends. The Avatar and my brother and uncle," said Azula.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zuko and Iroh arrived outside the palace.

"Many times I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace. But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror," said Iroh. He paused; then continued, "instead, we are the Earth King's personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing."

"It sure is Uncle," Zuko replied cheerfully.

* * *

As Appa flew over the outer wall, Toph asked, "So How did it go with the Guru? Did you master the Avatar State?"

Aang has a flashback of telling Katara he's sorry. He sighed and frowned.

"Aang are you okay?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, I mastered the Avatar State," said Aang. Then he mumbled, "But at a price."

* * *

Inside the Tea Palace, Iroh and Zuko sat at a table and waited for the Earth King. Iroh poured tea into a cup.

"What's taking so long?" Zuko asked.

"Maybe the Earth King overslept?" Iroh suggested.

Several Dai Li agents walked into the room and formed a circle around them.

"Something's not right," said Zuko.

Azula entered the room.

"It's tea time," said Azula mockingly.

Zuko stood up and said, "Azula!"

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that is so firebender. I just love it!"

Iroh took the cup of tea and stood up next to Zuko.

"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname 'Dragon of the West'?" Iroh asked his niece.

Azula examined her fingernails and replied in a bored tone, "I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote Uncle."

"It's more of a demonstration really," said Iroh. He took a sip of tea. Zuko looked at his uncle and smirked. The Zuko ducked behind Iroh, while Iroh used firebending with his mouth at the Dai Li. Zuko blasted through a wall and Iroh followed breathing fire out of his mouth at the Dai Li. Then Iroh shot lightning through a wall to the outside and jumped through the hole he created and landed on a bush.

"Come on. You'll be fine," said Iroh.

"No, I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula!" Zuko replied.

Zuko turned around and walked back toward Azula and the Dai Li. Iroh slapped his head in frustration and made his escape.

"You're _so_ dramatic. What are you going to do? Challenge me to and Agni Kai?" Azula said sarcastically to Zuko.

"Yes! I challenge you!" Zuko replied angry and determined.

"No thanks," Azula said as she smiled mockingly.

Zuko sent a fireball at Azula, but two Dai Li agents who were with her step between her and the fire and raise a large tile from the floor to block the blast. Then the agents pin Zuko's feet and hand to the ground with rock gloves.

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Toph arrived back at the palace to talk to the Earth King.

"Katara's fine. You have nothing to worry about," said the Earth King.

"But, in my vision, I felt so sure she was in trouble," Aang replied.

"Well, she met with the Council of Five to plan the invasion. And since then she's been off with your friends the Kyoshi warrior."

"See Aang? She's with Suki. They're probably talking about make up or something," said Sokka.

"Okay, maybe you're right," said Aang.

"Believe me, if there was any danger at all, Bosco's animal instinct would sense it," said the Earth King. Bosco raised his head and blinked and grunted.

* * *

Katara paced around in the underground caves of Old Ba Sing Se, when a stone entrance moved by a Dai Li agent.

"You've got company," said the agent. Then another agent threw Zuko down the opening.

"Zuko!" Katara said surprised. Katara's expression changed immediately to one of hatred as Zuko got to his knees and looked at Katara as the Dai Li sealed the entrance.

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Toph arrived at the house they've been staying at. Momo greeted them.

"Momo!" Aang said. They look around.

"There's no one else here," said Toph.

"Katara _is_ in trouble! I knew it!" Aang exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Sokka replied.

"Wait, someone's at the door," said Toph as she pointed to the door. Someone knocked. "Actually, I know who it is. It's an old friend."

Toph walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Iroh.

"Glad to see you're okay," said Toph.

"I need your help," said Iroh.

"Huh uh!" Aang and Sokka replied.

Aang, Sokka, and Momo panicked and were shocked at the sight of Iroh, while Toph smiled and waved at Iroh. Sokka and Aang gawked at him.

Aang pointed at him and said shocked, "You guys know each other!"

"I met him in the woods and knocked him down. Then he gave me tea and very good advice," said Toph.

"May I come in?" Iroh asked. Toph nodded and he entered. "Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se."

"She must have Katara," said Aang.

"She's captured my nephew as well," said Iroh.

"Then we'll have to work together to fight Azula and save Zuko and Katara," said Aang.

"Whoa there. You lost me at 'Zuko,'" replied Sokka.

"I know how you must feel about my nephew. But believe me when I tell you there is good inside him," said Iroh as he placed his hands on Sokka's shoulder pleading with him.

"Good inside him isn't enough. Why don't you come back when it's outside of him too, okay?" Sokka replied as he moved Iroh's hand shoved him away.

"Katara's in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance," said Aang.

Sokka closed his eyes and grudgingly nodded. Aang smiled at Sokka's resolve.

"I brought someone who might be able to help us," said Iroh.

Iroh lead them to the scarred Dai Li agent who was at Azula's meeting. He was bound and gagged. Toph earthbent slabs around him and Iroh ungagged him.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup to overthrow the Earth King," said the agent.

"My sister! Where are they keeping Katara?" Sokka demanded angrily as he pointed his machete at the Dai Li agent.

"In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se deep beneath the palace," replied the Dai Li agent.

* * *

"The movements of all the generals and the Earth King have been plotted step by step," said a Dai Li agent.

"Good. And the Fire Nation Princess is cooperating?" Long Feng asked.

"Oh yes! More than cooperating, she's really taken charge. She's terrifying and inspirational all at the same time. It's hard to explain," replied the agent.

The Dai Li agent left, and for a moment Long Feng was suspicious.

* * *

Zuko sat, while Katara paced in the crystal catacombs.

"Why did they throw you in here? Oh wait, let me guess, it's a trap. So when Aang finally comes to rescue me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches," Katara accused Zuko and shaped her hands into claws. Zuko looked at her, then turned back. "You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Zuko replied.

Katara grew angrier and said, "I don't?! How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally." Katara turned her back to Zuko and crouched down. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me," Katara said as she placed her hand on her necklace and cried. Zuko turned his head further and looked sadly at her. Katara began sobbing and holding her head in her chest and burying it in her knees so Zuko wouldn't see.

"I'm sorry. That's something we both have in common," said Zuko as he made a full turn toward Katara. Katara stopped crying and wiped her tears away. She looked at Zuko surprised by his admission.

* * *

To Be Continued...

AN: Most of this is based on the transcript.

Also, much of this episode and it's rewrite is the basis for this story.


	3. Chapter 3 Crossroads Rewrite Part 2

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Rewrite of "The Crossroads of Destiny;" originally written by Aaron Ehasz.

Some excerpts from "The Storm" also written by Aaron Ehasz.

* * *

Toph placed her hand on the ground and felt the ancient underground city.

"Well, what do ya know. There is an ancient city down there, but it's deep," said Toph.

"We should split up Aang, you go with Iroh to look for Katara and the angry jerk...no offense," said Sokka.

"None taken," Iroh replied.

"I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King," said Sokka.

After they split up, Aang started creating a tunnel, while Iroh lit a path.

"So Toph thinks you give pretty good advice, and great tea," said Aang.

"The key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind?"

Aang paused to continue creating the tunnel.

"Well, I met with this Guru and mastered the Avatar State, but I had to let go of someone I love. I keep asking myself if I did the right thing. It's a great power, but it's also when I'm at my weakest. I know I'll need it when we meet Azula. I'm sure she won't hold back, but I've never had to end someone's life before. The monks always taught me that all life is sacred, so how can I end someone's life?"

Aang continued earthbending the tunnel.

"I don't know the answer. Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end, but if you just keep moving," Aang earthbent once more and revealed green light reflected from the crystals. Iroh smiled and extinguished his flame, as he and Aang entered the crystal catacombs. Iroh said, "You will come to a better place."

The catacombs were full of crystals, stalagmites and stalactites. There was even a waterfall that poure water into a channel and formed two rectangles around several thick jagged columns.

* * *

Sokka and Toph headed to the palace. Sokka spotted General How and the Dai Li. He grabbed Toph and hid behind a column.

"Sokka we need to free General How. Then meet with the Earth King," said Toph.

Toph attempted to earthbend the Dai Li agents before they arrested General How, but other Dai Li agents appeared, and the three of them fought against the Dai Li.

"Sokka, go warn the Earth King," said General How.

Sokka left Toph and General How to fight the Dai Li agents that were left fighting.

Sokka arrived at the palace.

"Thank goodness I'm in time!" Sokka exclaimed.

"In time for what?" The Earth King asked.

"Yeah, what are you in time for," Ty Lee somersaulted forward and landed in front of Sokka and put her face right in front of his, "cutie?"

"I'm kinda involved with Suki," said Sokka while he sweat.

"Who?" Ty Lee asked.

Toph entered and earthbent a rock under Ty Lee. Ty Lee gave a small shout as hurled through the air and did a flip and landed on a badgermole statue at the other side of the room.

"They're not the real Kyoshi warrior!" Toph announced.

The Earth King gasped in shock and horror.

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Mai without remorse.

Mai threw three stilletoes at Toph, who earthbent a wall and blocked them. Toph kicked the wall to Mai, who jumped over it. Meanwhile, Ty Lee tried to hit Sokka's pressure points, but he moved out of the way.

"Ooho, it's like we're dancing together," said Ty Lee.

Azula got behind the Earth King and held his shoulder and pointed flames against his neck.

"This fight is over," Azula announced.

Sokka and Toph raised their hands and surrendered. Ty Lee jumped between them and blocked their chi. A Dai Li agent grabbed Momo with a rock glove to keep him from escaping. Azula shoved the Earth King away.

"Get them all out of my sight," said Azula.

Mai and Ty Lee drug Toph, while a Dai Li agent drug Sokka and another agent lead the Earth King along with Bosco. Azula smiled evilly before focusing in on Long Feng who was followed by a troop of Dai Li. They stood before her.

"Now comes the part where I double cross you. Dai Li, arrest the Fire Nation Princess," said Long Feng. The Dai Li didn't do anything. Long Feng turned toward them and pointed at Azula and frowned, "I said arrest her. What is wrong with all of you?!"

"It's because they haven't made up their minds yet. They're waiting to see how this is going to end," Azula explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can see your whole life in your eyes. You were born with nothing. So you had to struggle and connive and claw your way to power. But true power...the divine right to rule is something your _born_ with. The fact is they don't know which one of us is going to be sitting on the throne and which one is going to be bowing down," said Azula.

Long Feng was frightened and about to give up, when General How entered with the Terra Team. The Terra Team fought the Dai Li, while General How fought Azula and Long Feng.

* * *

Katara and Zuko were still trapped. Katara brought her feet together and looked down shameful.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before," said Katara.

"It doesn't matter," Zuko replied.

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face," said Katara.

"My face, I see," said Zuko as he turned away and felt his scar.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Katara said regretfully.

"It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark," Zuko replied.

"Maybe you could be free of it," said Katara.

A glimmer of hope flashed in Zuko's eyes as he turned to Katara.

"What?"

"I have healing abilities," said Katara.

"It's a _scar_. It can't be healed," Zuko replied.

Katara pulled out the pendant she wore that contained the water from the Spirit Oasis from under her shirt.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important," she said as she walked over to Zuko and faced him. "I don't know if it would work, but..."

Zuko stared at her a moment before he closed his eyes and silently accepted her offer. Katara placed her hand on Zuko's scar and examined it. Katara took half of the water from the vial and caused it to glow as she put it over her hand and touched Zuko's scar.

Flashback

"Prince Zuko, your challenge of General Bujing's plan was an act of complete disrespect. You must fight an Agni Kai at sunset," Fire Lord Ozai announced.

Thirteen year old Zuko looked at the old general and declared, "I am not afraid."

At sunset, in the Agni Kai arena, Zuko turned to face his opponent only to discover it was his father, and he was horrified.

"Please Father, I only had the Nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"

"You will fight for your honor."

"I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son," said young Zuko stricken as he abased himself on the floor.

"Rise and fight Prince Zuko!"

"I won't fight you."

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."

The Fire Lord stood a few feet away from young Zuko, as the young prince raised his head with tearful eyes to face his father. Fire Lord Ozai took his right hand and formed a fire fist to young Zuko's left eye and burned it.

"You are banished until you have captured the Avatar," said Fire Lord Ozai.

Katara finished healing Zuko's scar.* He opened his eyes and touched where the scar had been.

"It's gone," they said at the same time.

Zuko hugged Katara very briefly and said, "Thank you! How can I ever repay you?"

Katara thought for a moment, "You could join us."

Before Zuko could reply, Aang and Iroh arrived through the tunnel.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed.

Aang stared at Zuko and noticed the scar was gone. He was confused, but Katara ran to him and gave him a hug. Aang glared at Zuko while he and Katara hugged. Iroh hugged Zuko, while Zuko glared back at Aang.

"Aang, I knew you'd come," said Katara.

"Azula knew too," said Zuko. Then he was upset and asked, "What are you doing with the Avatar?"

"Saving you that's what," Aang replied irritated.

"If Azula knows, we need to find Sokka and Toph and get out of here," said Katara.

Aang clasped his hands and bowed to Iroh then turned and ran through the opening he created. Katara slowly followed him.

She looked back and said, "You could still join us."

"Come on Katara!" Aang said in the distance.

"We'll catch up with you," said Iroh.

"Why Uncle?" Zuko asked hurt.

"You are not the man you used to be Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you ever have been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good!"

Zuko shut his eyes to think about what his uncle said, but Azula appeared with two Dai Li agents. The agents trapped Iroh in crystals, while Zuko prepared for an attack.

Azula's eyes widened then narrowed at her brother's face. Then she said, "I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko, Prince Zuko...you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor are you?"

"Release him immediately!" Zuko demanded.

"It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself," said Azula.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you," said Iroh.

"Why don't you let _him_ decide, Uncle? I _need_ you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the _only_ way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want," said Azula.

"Zuko, I'm begging you, look into your heart and see what it is you truly want," said Iroh.

Zuko looked at Azula then Iroh, then put his head down in his hands as he tried to come to a decision. He felt like he was dreaming about the red and blue dragons. He also remembered Azula always lies, and what Katara had done for him.

"You are free to choose," said Azula as she signaled the Dai Li to leave. Then she went through the tunnel Aang and Katara went through earlier.

Zuko realized that as much as he hated to admit it, Zhou was probably right that if his father loved him he would have had him come home even without the Avatar.

* * *

To Be Continued...

AN: Most of this is based on the transcript.

Also, much of this episode and it's rewrite is the basis for this story.


	4. Chapter 4 Crossroads Rewrite Part 3

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Rewrite of "The Crossroads of Destiny;" originally written by Aaron Ehasz.

* * *

Azula fought Katara and Aang. Then a sudden blast of fire landed between Azula and Aang. They shielded themselves and looked to see that it came from Zuko. He drew closer to them in a firebending stance. He looked at Azula who gazed at him harshly. Then he looked at Aang who was confused. Finally, he looked at Katara, who nodded at him. He threw a fireball at Azula, and they all began fighting her.

* * *

Sokka, Toph, the Earth King, and Momo are in a prison cell.

"See any Dai Li agents nearby?" Toph asked.

"Nope. All clear," Sokka replied after looking out the door and checking.

Toph used metalbending and brought the door down and they escaped.

* * *

Azula dodged airblasts from Aang and fireballs from Zuko. After she dodged one of the blasts, she landed in a puddle and Katara waterbent her foot and opposite hand, while Aang earthbent around her and Zuko protected Aang as Azula tried to fire at him. Aang encased her in earth except for her head.

* * *

Toph and Sokka approached the Earth King's Throne Room. They heard fighting in the distance and Sokka moved in front of Toph. He saw Ty Lee and Mai fighting General How, while six Dai Li fought two of the Terra Team.

"We have to help them," said Sokka.

"I'll take circus freak and you take gloomy," said Toph.

Toph trapped Ty Lee to the ground before she could chi block General How. Sokka ran and attacked Mai. General How helped the Terra Team fight the Dai Li.

During the fight, one of the Dai Li slipped away and freed Azula.

* * *

Zuko, Aang and Katara headed toward the opening Aang created.

"I need to find my uncle," said Zuko.

"We need to find Sokka and Toph," said Katara.

"I have an idea," said Aang as he placed his hand on the ground. "Everything is connected."

The tattoo on his hand glowed. Aang saw a vision of Sokka, Toph, and General How fighting the Dai Li, and Iroh fighting Azula as more Dai Li approached.

"Sokka and Toph are fighting, but they aren't alone. General How is with them. Azula got free. We need to head back," said Aang. Then he told Zuko, "Your uncle needs us."

Zuko nodded and they headed back the way they came.

* * *

"You can't keep this up forever Uncle," Azula taunted. "Just surrender and you can save Zuko."

"No," Iroh said firmly.

The fighting continued until a troop of Dai Li entered and Azula motioned for them to arrest her uncle.

"Princess, I have news," said one of the agents as he bowed. Azula nodded. "The Earth King and the Avatar's companions have escaped. They helped General How and the Terra Team defeat Mai and Ty Lee. And the Avatar is on his way here."

Azula smirked. "You," she said as she pointed to five different Dai Li, "will head back and fight and free Mai and Ty Lee, and meet me back at my ship." She pointed at two different Dai Li, "You escort my uncle to the ship and make sure he doesn't escape. The rest of you prepare to fight. "

Two Dai Li agents took Iroh away. Then Aang, Katara, and Zuko arrived. They fought until Aang realized there were too many of them. He entered the Avatar State, and Azula tried to shoot lightning at him, but he was mostly protected by Zuko. Zuko redirected the lightning back at Azula, but the Dai Li blocked it and caused an explosion. Zuko, Aang, Azula and two Dai Li agents were knocked unconscious. Katara approached Zuko and Aang. Zuko got up and grabbed Aang, while Katara created a fog.

"We need to get out of here!"

Katara used waterbending to create a water sprout and get them up to the opening that was created during the explosion.

* * *

Sokka, Toph, General How, and the Terra Team defeated the Dai Li that they were fighting.

"It looks like we won. I wonder where Katara and Aang are," said Sokka.

"Sokka, I don't think it's over," said Toph.

"You're right. It's not!" Azula announced as she entered with more Dai Li agents. Azula evaded the attacks, and freed Mai and Ty Lee.

"Head back to the ship," said Azula to Mai and Ty Lee.

Mai and Ty Lee headed back to the ship with Dai Li agents. The rest of the agents were defeated. Azula was surrounded. She put her hands up.

"I surrender," she said.

"Yeah right," said Sokka.

"We won't fall for that again," said Toph.

Azula pointed above the entrance and said, "Look, the Avatar." They looked and she disappeared after she formed a wall of fire around herself.

"She's gone and Aang's not there. I can't believe we fell for that," said Sokka.

"At least she's gone for now. You should find the Avatar," said General How. He looked at Sokka and said, "and your sister."

Sokka nodded and hed and Toph headed out of the cave. Toph turned her head and earthbent and the Earth King appeared.

"The fighting is over," said Toph.

"For now. We need to meet up with Katara and Aang. Then we'll come back," said Sokka.

"Thank you! I don't think I'll be able to help much with the invasion. I need to focus on my people. I accidentally revealed the plan to the fake Kyoshi warriors," said the Earth King.

"Oh no!"

"Come on Sokka! We need to find Aang and Katara," said Toph.

* * *

To Be Continued...

AN: Most of this is based on the transcript.

Also, much of this episode and it's rewrite is the basis for this story.


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion Part 1

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "The Bridge" and "The Awakening"

* * *

"Previously on Avatar, Sokka and Toph helped General Ho and the Terra Team defeat the Dai Li and regain control of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko joined Aang and Katara and fought against his sister. There was an explosion and Zuko and Katara managed to escape, but Aang was injured in the Avatar State. Azula and her team escaped with Iroh and some Dai Li agents," said Avatar Roku.

* * *

Appa stood in a clearing. Zuko and Katara stood in front of Appa. Zuko held Aang.

"Let me see Aang," said Katara. Zuko placed Aang down gently and revealed a wound in the middle of Aang's back. Katara took the rest of the Spirit Water and placed it over his wound. Aang opened his eyes briefly and smiled, then passed out again. Katara cried and smiled.

"Did it work? Is he okay?" Zuko asked.

"The Spirit Water did it's thing, but Aang needs a safe place to rest and recover," said Katara.

Sokka and Toph approached the clearing where Appa was. Before Toph can say anything, Sokka pointed his machete at Zuko. Sokka demanded angrily, "What are you doing with _my_ sister?!"

"Protecting her from _my_ sister in case she comes back," said Zuko.

"A likely story," said Sokka as he continued to point at Zuko.

"Sokka, knock it off," said Katara as she approached her brother. "He's telling the truth."

"She's right Snoozles," said Toph. "We need to get out of here."

Sokka backed away from his sister and Zuko and looked at her.

"The Earth King let it slip to Azula about the Invasion Plan when he thought they were the Kyoshi warriors," said Sokka as Katara opened and closed her mouth. Sokka continued, "He wants to fix his own problems first before helping us save the world. Frankly I can't blame him."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, first we need to get Aang to safety. Why don't we travel to Chameleon Bay and meet up with Dad? I have a plan and I think it will work," said Sokka.

While Katara and Toph loaded Aang and got on Appa, Zuko approached Sokka.

"Look, I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you, but I can help," said Zuko.

"Sure, sure," said Sokka sarcastically. Then he said in a serious tone, "Well, part of the plan involves you, too. We will need to find out if anyone knows what happened in Ba Sing Se."

Sokka got on Appa's head, and after Zuko got on the saddle, they took off.

"So, oh _great_ plan master, what's the plan now?" Toph asked.

"After we get to Chameleon Bay, we'd meet up with Dad and see if we could travel around and get help from our friends and allies to help with the invasion. We won't have the same numbers we would with the Earth King's help, but we have to try since the Fire Nation will be vulnerable," said Sokka.

"What about Aang?" Toph asked.

"He was badly hurt. Katara healed him, but he's still unconscious," said Zuko.

"I did my best, but I don't know how long he will be like that," said Katara.

Zuko patted Katara lightly on the arm to comfort her. "You did what you could. That's all anyone can expect."

* * *

The gang arrived at Chameleon Bay and they met with Hakoda and Bato. Sokka ran and hugged his father, and Katara followed and joined the hug.

"Dad, it's so good to see you. Have you heard what's been going on?"

Hakoda exchanged looks with Bato and said, "We heard the Avatar is dead. He died in an explosion with Prince Zuko."

"Actually-"

"That's only partially true," said Katara as Toph knocked Sokka over with earthbending. "The Avatar's not dead."

"But Zuko is," said Toph.

"This is Lee," Katara gestured at Zuko.

"We met him in one of the Fire Nation colonies," said Toph. "You gonna tell your dad the plan?"

"We were planning on invading the Fire Nation during a solar eclipse since firebenders will be powerless," said Sokka. "But we could use some help."

"Let's go inside to plan it out," said Hakoda.

They followed Hakoda into a large blue tent marked with the Water Tribe symbol.

"How can I help?"

"We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's forces. He's working to restore order in his kingdom. Also, the Fire Nation Princess Azula knows about it," said Sokka.

* * *

On a Water Tribe sailor, Zuko approached Sokka, Katara and Toph in the room Aang was recovering.

"Can we talk?" Zuko asked.

"What's up?" Sokka asked.

Katara closed the door and in a said low voice, "The reason why we interrupted you earlier is because we can't risk Lee's true identity being exposed. Especially since you," Katara pointed at Sokka, "don't trust him yet."

Sokka brought up his hands up, "Okay, okay. What was it you want to talk about?"

"No. There is a ship nearby and I think my sister could be on it. If we have anything in common, it's determination. She will stop at nothing to achieve her goals with no mistakes. I'll bet there will be more ships," said Zuko.

"Good to know," said Sokka.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Katara.

"We're getting ready to have a meeting shortly," said Bato.

"Okay, we'll be there shortly," said Sokka.

Bato left. Toph turned to the bed.

"How's he doing?" Toph asked concerned.

"I don't know," said Katara agitated. "I've tried healing him more, but he's still unconscious."

"Don't give up. He probably just needs time to heal," said Zuko.

"Yeah! Plus you said he was in the Avatar State?" Toph replied.

"You think he's in the Spirit World?" Sokka asked.

"I don't think so," said Katara.*

"We'll find out when he wakes up. We need to get to the meeting," said Zuko.

* * *

Inside a tent, men gathered around a table. Closest to the table were Bato, Hakoda, Sokka, Zuko, Toph, Katara and a few Water Tribe warriors.

"Listen Hakoda, if we fight them we'll be wiped out. Our ships can't handle another confrontation with the Fire Nation," said Bato.

"We've got to think about Aang! If they find him, who knows what will happen! We have to protect him no matter what!" Katara exclaimed.

"Then that's what will do! We just need a little ingenuity," said Sokka.

"You're not going to tell that pentapox story again are you?" Toph asked.

"Pentapox?" Zuko asked.

"Don't ask," said Katara.

"No. I'll tell you about it some other time. I suggest that if we can't beat them, join them," said Sokka.

"You can't possibly mean we should switch sides?" Bato asked with an incredulous look.

Zuko realized what Sokka had in mind and said, "Not sides, but ships."

Sokka looked at Zuko and frowned. Then said, "Thanks Zu-Lee! I was gust about to say that. Anyway, we should destroy the ships and sneak up on them using canoes."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6 Reunion Part 2

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "The Bridge" and "The Awakening"

* * *

After the Water Tribe ships were destroyed, everyone headed back to camp. Katara sat away from the fire.

"Katara, it's cold. Come sit by the fire," said Hakoda.

"I'm fine," said Katara. Zuko walked over to her.

"Can I talk to you?"

Katara got up and said, "Sure let's go check on Aang."

They enter a tent, where Aang's body was placed on a cot.

"What's on your mind?"

"I know this is none of my business, but you seem angry with your father," said Zuko. He put his hands up defensively.

Katara sighed, "The men of my tribe left two years ago to help the Earth Kingdom fight in this war. My dad went with them, and I know why, but with our mother gone. I know Gran Gran and Sokka were there, but I just felt so lost."

"I know it's not the same, but I kinda understand. After our mother disappeared, my father basically ignored my existence, not that her being there made much difference. Anyway, my uncle stepped up after he banished me and my uncle's been more of a father to me than my own. And I abandoned him," said Zuko.

Katara reached over and touched the left side of Zuko's face.

"I think your uncle would be proud. You did the right thing. We could rescue him during the eclipse," said Katara.

Zuko sighed and put his hand over Katara's, "Thanks Katara. I appreciate the offer, but," he looked at Aang, "we will probably to help him. We don't know where they're keeping my uncle. Maybe you should tell your dad how you feel."

"Thanks Zuko. I'll keep that in mind," said Katara.

Katara hugged Zuko. Sokka walked in and looked dumbfounded. Then his face contorted in rage.

"Wh-what are you doing with _my_ sister?!" Sokka demanded from Zuko.

Katara stepped between them.

"Relax Sokka! It was just a hug. Why'd you come here anyway?" Katara said.

"If you _must_ know, I came to talk to _you_, not find you with _him_," said Sokka as he glared at Katara and gestured.

The Duke entered the tent and said, "Hey guys, your dad said to prepare. It looks like they're getting closer to the ships."

"Okay, we will be right there," said Katara. The Duke left.

Sokka glared at Zuko, then said, "We'll talk about this later."

Zuko looked at Sokka and said, "Okay." Then he turned to Katara and said, "I'll watch over him."

Katara said softly, "Zuko, he has a name."

Before Zuko could respond, Sokka and Katara left.

Sokka and Katara got on a boat and attacked a Fire Navy ship. It was relatively easy since the crew wasn't expecting an attack. Katara used waterbending and threw the crew overboard. Once they were successful, Katara and Sokka took a canoe back and got Aang and Zuko. Zuko put Aang down on a bed. Then he went to talk to Sokka, while Katara tried to heal Aang.

"Oh Lee. Good you're here. I was just telling my dad that you're familiar with Fire Navy ships," said Sokka.

Zuko looked at Sokka confused for a moment, then caught on. "Yeah, that's right. My father is Fire Nation, but we don't get along. So I decided to help the Avatar when he came to my village."

Hakoda looked at his son then Zuko. "I see. So you are familiar with their customs as well as their ships?"

"Err, yeah," said Zuko.

Zuko explained how the ship worked, how to tell rank, proper bowing, and he bonded with Hakoda and the other Water Tribe warriors.

When Zuko wasn't bonding with the warriors, he spent time talking to Aang, although Aang never responded.

* * *

One of the times Zuko talked to Aang, Sokka heard him and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Zuko.

"Katara finally told me about what happened in Ba Sing Se. I'm sorry," said Sokka.

"It's okay Sokka. I probably would have acted the same way if it had been me. There is something you should know about," said Zuko.

"What's that?"

"For times when a solar eclipse occurs, the Fire Lord has a secret bunker designed for him and members of the royal family," said Zuko.

"Great," said Sokka unhappy. "I guess they don't want a repeat of 'The Darkest Day.' Do you know where the bunker is or how to get to it?"

"It has been years since I was there. I think there is an entrance from the palace, but you have to be able to firebend to open the door, which leads to many tunnels and rooms underground. Only one will have the Fire Lord, and only a few will know where he is," said Zuko.

"Maybe this invasion is not such a good idea after all," said Sokka.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"Aang is still injured. We won't know where the Fire Lord will be. How can we be sure of victory?" Sokka explained.

"I don't know, but we would still have the element of surprise," said Zuko. "Plus, Toph might be able to help us find the Fire Lord. She would be able to open the metal doors."

"Of course," said Sokka as he slapped his forehead.

Toph came in. "You can't think of everything Snoozles. Your dad says there is a blockade."

Sokka looked at Zuko. "Time to test out our disguises and see how well we've learned what you taught us."

"I'll come with you," said Zuko.

After passing the blockade, they discovered Zuko's information was very helpful. The disguises worked and they discovered the Fire Nation thought Aang and Zuko were dead."

* * *

After they passed the Serpent's Pass, Aang woke up. He was confused and went on deck. He saw PIpsqueak, the Duke, Hakoda and Bato in Fire Nation disguises and started to freak out until Momo came to him. Toph announced that he would faint and he did. He woke up shortly after, demanding answers.

"What's going on? Why is everyone dressed that way? And why am I the only one out of it?" Aang asked aggravated.

"You need to take it easy. You were hurt pretty badly, although it could have been worse," said Katara.

"After Ba Sing Se, the Earth King decided to focus on his kingdom. So we left for Chameleon Bay. We destroyed our ships and captured this one. We are moving forward with the invasion plan. It won't be as massive without the Earth King's help, but I think we can still do it. We still have a big surprise..."

"What's that?" Aang asked.

"The whole world thinks you're dead!" Sokka exclaimed excited. "Isn't that great?"

"How is this good news?" Aang asked angry. "It's terrible. I'm going to let the world know the Avatar is back." Aang got up.

"Wait Aang," said Sokka as he blocked Aang from leaving. "They won't be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun and no one will be chasing us."

Aang sat back down and they ate lunch.

After they finished eating, Katara gave Aang a healing session. Aang had a flashback of what happened in Ba Sing Se.

"I wasn't just down. I was gone. You brought me back. Zuko tried to protect me. What happened to him?"

Zuko moved out of the shadows.

"Your scar is gone," said Aang.

Zuko laughed. "Sorry, it's just you're the only one who has said anything about it and it was the first thing you said. I'm fine. How are you doing?"

Aang gave Zuko a weak smile. "I've been better." Then Aang frowned.

Sokka entered and told Katara, "We need you above."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7 Reunion Part 3

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "The Bridge" and "The Awakening"

* * *

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee are on the deck of Azula's ship.

"So what are you going to do now?" Mai asked in a semi-bored tone.

"First, I'm going to deliver my uncle to my father," said Azula.

"What about Zuko and the Avatara?" Ty Lee asked worried..

"I wonder," said Azula. "They are dead."

"Won't your dad ask about their bodies?"

"I have a plan," said Azula.

Azula ship captain said, "We're almost there. It should only be a few more hours, Princess."

"Very well," said Azula.

* * *

"We're heading into town to get dinner," said Sokka. "You want to come?"

Aang's stomach growled, "Yeah, I could eat."

"Here," said Sokka as he handed a piece of cloth, "to cover your arrow."

If I can't wear my arrow proudly I won't go," said Aang.

Sokka shrugged his shoulders, "Fine."

"You guys go on ahead," said Katara.

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked.

"Yes," Katara replied.

Toph and Sokka left. Zuko looked back at them and left.

"I think I know what's bothering you," Katara said gently. " You feel like you've let the world down."

"But I _did_ let the world down. I _was_ _there_ in Ba Sing Se, but I couldn't stop Azula," Aang said angrily.

"But Ba Sing Se hasn't fallen and there's still Sokka's plan," said Katara.

"So Ba Sing Se hasn't fallen _yet_. It probably will soon. As for Sokka's plan, I hate it!" Aang paused, "I've always know I would have to save the world, but now I know I have to do it alone!"

Katara sighed and decided to get some dinner for Aang. She hoped he'd feel better after he ate.

* * *

Azula bowed before her father.

"You have done well," said Fire Lord Ozai. "You've brought your treacherous uncle back."

"Thank you, Father," said Azula as she was still bowing.

"I've heard reports that the Avatar and your brother are dead," said the Fire Lord.

"Sadly, yes," said Azula without any hint of sadness. "Zuko shot him down, but it backfired and there was an explosion. Unfortunately we were unsuccessful at taking the bodies or getting control of Ba Sing Se."

"Do you have a plan on taking Ba Sing Se?" The Fire Lord asked.

"I think so," said Azula.

* * *

Aang headed out of the ship and traveled through a storm. He admitted his failure, but Yue and Avatar Roku comforted Aang.

"If anyone is to blame for the state of the world, it's me. I should have seen this war coming and prevented it," said Avatar Roku.

"But I ran away," said Aang.

"You already saved the world once," said Yue. "You can do it again."

Yue used her moon powers to help Aang waterbend a wave that washed him ashore Crescent Island.

* * *

On board the ship Katara discovered Aang missing.

"Aang left," Katara cried.

"What? Why?" Hakoda asked.

"He has this crazy notion that he has to save the world alone," said Katara.

"Maybe that's his way of being brave," said Hakoda.

"Well it's not brave. It's stupid and selfish. I know the world needs him, but doesn't he know that we need him too? How could he just leave us behind?"

After a brief moment of silence, Hakoda realized Katara was not talking about the Avatar. "You're talking about me too, aren't you?"

"How could you just leave us Dad?" Katara said crying. "I know we had Gran Gran, and she loved us, but..but we were so lost without you."

Katara turned away and sobbed. Hakoda put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Katara." Katara hugged her father and cried into his chest while he held her.

"I understand why you left. I really do, and I know why you had to go, so why do I still feel this way? I was so sad and angry and hurt," said Katara as she continued crying.

"I love you. You and your brother are my entire world. I thought about you everyday while I was gone, and every night I would lay awake missing you so much it would ache," said Hakoda.

Katara let her tears roll. Then she smiled and said, "Zuko was right. Talking to you helped."

"Zuko?" Hakoda raised a brow at his daughter.

"Actually, it's Lee's real name. Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. He's not the person he used to be, but I wanted you to trust him so I gave you a fake name," said Katara, who looked down.

"I understand," said Hakoda, as he raised her chin. "You were protecting him."

* * *

Azula decided to meet with Combustion Man.

"They say you are good at what you do. I don't have time to continue scouring the globe. I want you to find them and end them," said Azula. She handed him a bag of gold and they left separately.

* * *

Sokka flew on Appa while Toph, Katara, and Zuko rode in the saddle.

"So where exactly are we heading?" Toph asked.

"Crescent Island. It's where the Fire Sages had a temple," said Zuko.

"Until Avatar Roku destroyed it," said Katara.

"Hey, I remember, that's when you tried to stop Aang from meeting Avatar Roku," said Sokka.

"Yeah, the good ole days," said Zuko jokingly.

"What do we do if Aang's not there?" Toph asked.

"Keep searching I guess," said Sokka.

They landed on the island and found Aang.

Aang got up slowly. "Hey guys! I'm sorry about before. I thought by going alone I could protect you. I need to redeem myself. I need my honor back," said Aang.

Toph got whacked by something wooden. "Ow, what is that?"

Zuko picked it up and looked it over. "It looks like what used to be your staff Aang. Sorry."

"It's okay. If anyone found it, they'd know I'm here and I'm alive. I'm no ready to face the Fire Lord yet," said Aang.

Aang put the staff into the lava.

"You will be," said Zuko.

"You can save the world," said Katara.

"Water, earth, fire, air, boomerang! Team Avatar is back," said Sokka.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8 The Headband Rewrite

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Rewrite of "The Headband" written by John O'Bryan.

* * *

"Previously, on Avatar, Sokka and Katara reunited with their dad and captured a Fire Navy ship. With Zuko's help they were able to navigate through the Fire Nation easily. Aang woke up after being unconscious for weeks," said Avatar Roku.

* * *

A mysterious cloud scuttled over water, and voices are heard from it as it approached land.

"I think I see a cave below," said Aang.

"Sshh... keep quite!" Sokka exclaimed. The cloud dispersed with a blast of airbending to reveal Team Avatar. "Great job with the cloud camouflage, but next time, let's disguise ourselves as cloud who knows how to keep it's mouth shut."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want a bird to hears us chatting up hear and turn us in," said Toph sarcastically.

"Hey! We're in enemy territory. Those are enemy birds," said Sokka as he pointed to four birds. One hopped on his head and squawked. Then Sokka moved around stealthy. "Well this is it. This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave..." Sokka dropped his head.

"We don't need to become cave people," said Katara. "What we need are new clothes."

"Yeah, blending in is better than hiding out. If we get Fire Nation disguises, we'll be just as safe as we would if we were hiding in a cave," said Aang.

"Plus they have _real_ food out there. Does anyone wanna sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers?" Toph asked as she punched the wall and caused cave hoppers to come out. Momo ate one.

"Looks like we got out voted, sport," Sokka said to Momo.

"Let's get new clothes," said Zuko.

* * *

At a Fire Nation laundry the gang look around.

"I don't know about this," Aang sounded unsure. "These clothes belong to somebody."

"I call the silk skirt!" Katara leaped from rocks and snatched her prize.

"But if it's essential to our survival...then I call the suit!"

They plundered the laundry, while the attendant slept.

* * *

They arrived at a nearby secluded beach, and make adjustments to their outfits.

"How do I look?" Katara asked.

"Uh...you're mom's necklace."

"Oh...oh yeah...I guess it's pretty obvious it's Water Tribe isn't it?" Katara replied and reluctantly removed it.

They went to a Bazaar nearby. Zuko purchased a necklace that Katara had been eyeing, while Toph bought a new headband and Sokka bought a hair piece for his topknot. Aang hid Momo in his suit.

Zuko held the necklace out to Katara. "I thought you'd like this. I saw you looking at it and I was hoping it would make up for that time I stole your mother's necklace. I'm sorry about that."

Katara looked at the necklace. "Oh, thanks Zuko. I was just thinking of getting it." Katara hugged him.

Zuko helped Katara put the necklace on, while Aang glared at him.

"Aren't you worried people will recognize you?" Aang asked.

"Being banished for three years and no longer having a scar that covers almost half your face helps," said Zuko.

"Why would not having the scar help? I mean you're their prince aren't you?" Toph asked quietly.

Zuko laughed dryly. "Some people only see the scar and nothing else, especially when it was so big. But to be safe you guys can call me 'Lee.'"

Katara touched the left side of Zuko's face. "At least now, you have both eyebrows and eyelashes."

Aang rolled his eyes, then said, "I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago. So everyone just follow my lead and stay cool. Or as they say in the Fire Nation 'Stay flaming!'" Aang sauntered away before Zuko could reach out and stop him. "Greetings my good Hotman!"

"Uh, hi, I guess."

Zuko caught up and pulled Aang aside. "Look, Aang, I know you were here a hundred years ago, but a lot has changed in that time and some of that lingo is out of date."

"Zuko, I know you're just trying to help, but it'll be fine," said Aang.

Sokka came up and put an arm around each of them. "Come on let's go check out the meat!"

Aang moved out from under Sokka's arm. "You guys go head. I'll just get some lettuce out of the dumpster."

Aang ended up attending class at the Fire Nation School, where he met On Ji, Hide, and Shoji.

* * *

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Katara exclaimed.

"I got invited to play with some kids after school," said Aang who was covered in scorch marks.

Sokka stood up. "After _what_?" Sokka asked flummoxed.

"I enrolled in a Fire Nation School and I'm going back tomorrow," Aang said happily.

"Enrolled in _what_?!" Sokka keeled over.

* * *

Inside the cave, the gang is around the fire.

"Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shot down your idea, but it sounds...really terrible," said Sokka.

"Yeah, we got outfits. What do you need to go to school _for_?" Toph asked.

"Maybe he wants to be a regular kid for once," said Zuko.

Aang shot Zuko a glare, then brightened to everyone else, "Every minute I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai." He held up a picture of the Fire Lord. "And here's the one I made of noodles!" Aang displayed his master piece.

"Impressive I admit, but I still think it's too dangerous. Besides Zuko could teach you," said Sokka.

"Actually, I wasn't that good of a student," Zuko admitted.

"So would you know about the secret river that goes to the Fire Lord's palace?" Aang asked deviously.

"Why? Are you learning about that?" Zuko asked.

"Tomorrow, we're _suppose_ to learn about it," Aang said deviously.

"You never mentioned a secret river," said Sokka.

"Sokka, if they are learning about it in school, do you think it's really a secret?" Katara asked.

"Look, it would just be for a few days," Aang plead.

"Fine," said Sokka.

* * *

Aang enjoyed school. Then he got involved in a fight started by Hide.

Sokka and Katara dress up as Aang's parents, Wang Fire and Sapphire Fire, and meet with the headmaster.

The trio went back to the cave.

"That settles it! No more school for you young man!" Sokka exclaimed. He stroked his beard.

"I'm not ready to leave. I'm having _fun_ for once just being a _normal_ kid. You don't know what it's like Sokka. You get to be normal all the time," said Aang.

Toph laughed mockingly. Sokka scowled.

Zuko was about to say something, but Aang beat him to it.

"Listen, those kids are the future of the Fire Nation. If we wanna change this place for the better, we need to show them what freedom is like," said Aang.

"What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little monsters?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed.

"No offense Zuko," said Sokka.

"I'm going to throw them...a secret dance party!" Aang announced.

"Go to your room!" Sokka pointed.

Aang left, and Zuko moved by Sokka.

"Aang has a point," said Zuko.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked incredulously.

"Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness," said Zuko.

"That's _ridiculous,_" said Katara.

"It may be, but children aren't allowed to speak their minds until they reach a certain age. That's why I had that scar. After they are no longer children, they are expected to serve their country. Until then, they have no idea what war is really like," said Zuko.

"Hmm...I guess it makes sense," said Sokka.

* * *

Toph earthbent a bandstand and everyone prepared for the secret dance party.

Sokka arranged candles for Zuko to light.

"I can't believe we're having a secret dance party. It sounds so...silly," said Sokka.

"Don't think of it as a dance party. Think of it as a cultural event to celebrate fancy footwork," said Aang. He demonstrated a few moves while he bent water into cups.

"They're coming! Everyone stop bending," said Toph.

Aang hid Appa.

The band arrived and played various instruments. Other children arrived and Aang demonstrated various dances. The students were amazed.

"Who knew Twinkle Toes could dance?" Toph asked.

Katara smiled and Zuko approached.

Zuko usually avoided music and dance because they reminded him of his mother and happier times with his family, but now that he was finally free, he realized the happier times could be yet to come.

"Would you like to dance Katara?" Zuko asked Katara.

Katara was surprised, "Sure."

They danced, while Aang and On Ji danced.

Then the headmaster arrived and broke up the party.

The gang managed to escape on Appa.

"That was close!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yeah, but at least we had fun," Katara replied.

* * *

They headed to a nearby island that was more isolated and deserted than the previous one.

"Katara, can we work on my waterbending?"

"Sure Aang. Let me get changed," said Katara.

After Katara and Aang were ready, they went to a nearby river, and began waterbending.

"So, what's on your mind?" Katara asked.

"Huh? Oh well, I was getting rusty. I haven't had a chance to work on my bending. I also haven't had much chance to talk to you," said Aang.

Katara looked confused for a moment then said, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Zuko," Aang replied.

"What about Zuko? Shouldn't you be talking to him?" Katara asked.

"Well, it's not just about him. It's about you too," Aang replied.

"What about me?" Katara asked defensively as she sent a huge wave to Aang.

Aang parted the wave, "You and Zuko seem close. Closer than I am to you. What happened in Ba Sing Se? I mean I know you healed him, but why?"

"I don't know how to explain it or why. I guess we bonded over the loss of our mothers. I was surprised when he told me about his mother. I was more surprised when he mentioned his banishment and his scar," said Katara.

"He told you how he got it?" Aang asked surprised.

"Not exactly," Katara shifted and created ice daggers. Aang turned them into water. "Look Aang, I think you should be talking to Zuko about this. Who knows, he might open up more to you than he has me."

Aang sighed, "Actually, what I want to know is, do you and Zuko have feelings for each other?"

Katara sighed as she created a waterwhip, "I don't think this is the right time to be talking about this."

Toph approached.

"Alright, enough splashing around. It's time for your earthbending lessons. Going to school has put you behind," said Toph as she earthbent Aang up and out of the river and drug him away.

* * *

While Toph and Aang were earthbending, Katara approached Zuko, who was collecting wood.

"Hey!" said Katara.

Zuko turned around after picking up a branch.

"Hey! How did the lesson go?" Zuko replied.

"Huh? Oh, actually, it was an excuse for Aang to ask about us?"

"Us?" Zuko asked confused.

"Yeah, us. He has this _ridiculous_ notion that we are in love with each other," Katara said incredulously. "Can you believe it?"

"Well, we did bond in Ba Sing Se, and he was out of it for a few weeks. Then..."

"Then what?" Katara asked.

"Then there's the fact that he's crazy about you, Katara! He's been jealous this whole time. I can't believe you haven't picked up on that!" Zuko exclaimed.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry yelled, but the fact is he's in love with you," said Zuko. "And am I really that bad of a choice?"

"I guess I knew he had feelings for me, but.."

"But what?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not sure how I feel. You aren't a bad choice, but I thought..."

"Thought that we are total opposites and have nothing in common?"

Katara looked down, "Yeah, but that's not true. If anything we have a lot in common."

Zuko pulled Katara's chin up, "It's okay to be confused." He brushed her hair with his free hand. "I'm sure you'll figure everything out."

Katara hugged Zuko.

"Thanks you are a good friend," said Katara. Katara went get Sokka.

* * *

After Toph finished her lessons with Aang, she approached Zuko.

"Hey," said Toph.

"Hey. How did the lessons go?" Zuko asked.

Toph sighed, "Not too well, but he's better than he was when he first started. When are you going to teach him?"

"Somehow, I don't really think he wants me as his teacher," said Zuko.

Aang approached them.

"I heard you guys talking and I want to wait until after the invasion to learn firebending. I may not need it," Aang announced.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9 The Painted Lady Rewrite

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Rewrite of "The Painted Lady" written by Joshua Hamilton.

* * *

"Previously, on Avatar, Team Avatar reunited and travelled to the Fire Nation. Aang went to school and threw a dance party. Later Aang confronted Katara about her relationship with Zuko. Aang also announced he won't be learning firebending until after the invasion," said Avatar Roku.

* * *

Appa, Momo, and Aang swam in sludge-infested river, while the others road on the saddle.

Aang played Marco Polo with Momo.

"Aang you should get out of the water," said Zuko.

"I am," said Aang as he landed and airbent the goop off of himself. "I think the river is polluted." Then he airbent the goop off of them.

"That explains why I can't catch a fish. Because normally my fishing skills are...of the hook! Get it? Like a fishing hook?" Sokka said with a fishing pole in his hand.

"Too bad your skills are _on_ the hook," said Toph. Everyone laughed, but Sokka who scowled.

* * *

Aang hid Appa and Momo with a blanket of turf.

Then Team Avatar got a ride from Doc to Jang Hui.

The villagers were poverty stricken and lifeless.

"Look at this place. It's so sad. We have to do something to help," said Katara.

"No, we can't waste our time here! We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on their own!" Sokka replied.

"These people are starving, but you turn your back on them?! How can you be so cold and heartless?" Katara demanded.

"I'm not turning my back, I'm just being realistic! We can't go around helping every rinky-dink town we wander into. We'll be helping them all by taking out the Fire Lord!" Sokka exclaimed.

Toph slapped her hand over Sokka's mouth. "Hey loudmouth!" Toph exclaimed, then said in a quieter voice, "Maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk about _taking out_ the _Fire Lord_."

"Sokka has a point. Who know's what my father will have planned. We should focus on the mission. We can always come back later," Zuko said quietly.

"I guess," said Katara reluctantly.

"Let's just get what we need and leave," said Aang.

They got food from Xu/Doc. Afterward, Katara gave a fish to a boy whose mother was sick.

* * *

After she thought everyone was asleep, Katara attempted to sneak back to the village, but she bumped into Zuko.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?" Katara whispered loudly.

"Sh! You don't want to wake the others do you?" Zuko whispered softly.

They walked away from the camp and back to the river.

"I can't sit by and do nothing," said Katara.

"What can I do to help?" Zuko asked.

"I guess keep watch, and signal me if anyone wakes up. I have a plan," said Katara.

Katara healed the sick and Zuko kept watch.

* * *

The next morning Katara approached Appa who was on his side groaning.

"What's the matter Katara?"

I think Appa's sick," said Katara.

"Appa's sick? That's awful," said Sokka.

"Wow Sokka. I didn't realize you cared so much," said Toph.

"Of _course_ I care. I might as well just throw our schedule away now," said Sokka. Everyone gave him a look and Sokka changed his tune and ran over to the bison. "_And_ I'm concerned because my big furry friend doesn't feel well."

"He must have gotten sick from being in that polluted water," said Toph.

"He doesn't look sick," said Aang. "You okay?" Aang pulled out Appa's tongue. "His tongue is purple! Katara can you heal him?"

"It looks like he needs medicine. Maybe we can find the right herbs in town," Katara suggested.

* * *

They headed back to the village and noticed the change in the atmosphere, which Xu/Doc attributed to the Painted Lady. They learned that the medicine goes to the Fire Nation factory. Katara suggested they stay another night, and she sneaked out and healed the sick.

The gang returned the next day for more supplies.

"Yep, it's all because of the Painted Lady," said Doc/Xu.

"Can you believe ho much an entire village can be affected by one lady? I mean...spirit?" Katara asked.

"Well, I hope she returns every night. Otherwise this place would go right back to the way it was," said Sokka.

"Why would you say that?" Katara asked indignantly. "Look how much better off these people are?"

"Yeah, _now_, but without her they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves. If she really wanted to help, she'd use her spirit magic and blow up that factory," Sokka gestured and made funny noises.

"Spirit magic doesn't work that way Sokka. It's more like..." Aang did an elaborate dance and made funny noises.

* * *

That night, Katara slipped out of her sleeping bag and filled it with glass. Katara put on a costume, so she looked like the Painted Lady. She tried to sneak away quietly, but she was heard by Zuko and Momo. Momo started to chitter, and Zuko tried to calm him down since he knew it was Katara. Aang heard Momo.

"What's the matter?" Aang looked around and spotted Katara.

"Aang wait!" Zuko called as he followed Aang.

Katara ran away from Aang, but he caught up to her followed by Zuko.

"My name's Aang. I'm the Avatar," said Aang.

"Aang I think we should head back," said Zuko.

"Your friend is right, Avatar. I'm very busy," Katara said in a ridiculously false voice, while she attempted to keep her face hidden.

"Yeah, me too. I hate that," Aang said as he tried to look under her hat. "You know, you're really pretty for a spirit."

"Come on Aang, we should head back before the others notice we're gone and worry," said Zuko.

Aang became suspicious and air blasted both of them.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed.

"Hi Aaang," said Katara defeated.

"_You're_ the Painted Lady?!" Aang said to Katara. Then he turned to Zuko an said, "_You_ knew?"

"I wasn't at first. I was just trying to help the village. But then everyone thought that's who I was so...I became her," Katara explained.

"So you guys have been sneaking out? Is Appa even sick?"

"Katara has been feeding Appa purple berries. I caught her the first time and kept watch," said Zuko.

"Katara, I can't believe you lied to everyone just so you could help these people," said Aang.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have," Katara replied.

"No I think it's great!" Aang exclaimed. Zuko's eyebrows went up. "You're like a secret hero."

"Well, if you want to help... there's one more thing I have to do. Zuko, could you go back and make sure the others aren't awake?" Katara replied.

Zuko nodded, and headed back to camp.

* * *

When he got back to camp he discovered Toph had woken up and so had Sokka.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka demanded.

"She's with Aang," said Zuko.

Sokka looked at Toph, and she said, "He's not lying."

"Where are they?!" Sokka demanded.

"Near the village," said Zuko.

"Sokka calm down. I'm sure they will be back soon," said Toph as she at some purple berries.

"Toph, stick out your tongue," said Sokka. Toph's tongue was purple from the berries.

"Whath wong with my tungue?" Toph asked with her tongue stuck out.

"It's purple like Appa's," said Sokka. Toph put her tongue back in her mouth. "Have you been feeding him the berries?"

"No," said Zuko.

"Katara must have been doing it," said Toph.

Zuko didn't say anything, but Sokka figured it out anyway.

"She's the Painted Lady," said Sokka.

* * *

A few minutes later, Aang and Katara arrived back at camp after they destroyed the factory.

"Hi, Sokka! We were just...out on...a morning walk," said Katara.

"Oh, really? A morning walk?" Sokka asked as he dumped the dry grass from her sleeping bag onto the ground. "I know you're the Painted Lady. I know you've been sneaking out at night, and I know you've been lying about Appa and feeding him purplizing tongue berries!" Toph stuck out her now-purple tongue and held up a bag of berries as evidence_._ "Katara, what you did put our whole mission in jeopardy. We're leaving right now!" He turned to Aang. "And how long did _you_ know about this?"

"I just found out this morning?" Aang said.

"And you?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"Err," Zuko put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Sokka, I told him to keep quite," said Katara.

"What's that noise?" Toph asked.

"It's Fire Nation soldiers. They're headed to the village," said Aang.

"What did you do?!" Sokka demanded angrily from Katara.

"I...kinda destroyed their factory," said Katara full of guilt.

"You what?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"It was your idea Sokka!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I was joking. I also said to use spirit magic and made funny noises. Did you even think this through? The army's gonna blame the villagers. They're headed there right now to get revenge," said Sokka.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Katara asked.

"Leave! Do nothing!" Sokka said.

"No. I will never, _ever_ turn my back on people who need me," Katara said as shegot up to leave. "I'm going down to the village, and I am gonna do whatever I can."

Katara left followed closely by Zuko. And after a moment of soul searching, Sokka followed them.

"Wait, I'm coming too," said Sokka.

"I thought you didn't want to help," said Katara.

"You need _me_, and I will never turn my back on _you," _said Sokka.

"Sokka. You really _do_ have a heart," said Katara as she hugged her brother.

Zuko edged away and went over to Appa.

"He really does have a heart, doesn't he?" Aang asked as he was overcome with emotion. He wiped his tears away as he turned to Toph, who elbowed him.

* * *

General Mung came to the city with some soldiers.

Sokka devised a plan to scare the soldiers away, by having Toph and Appa make spooky noises while Katara created a fog and dressed as the Painted Lady. Aang helped Katara by using airbending.

"I knew you'd come," said the little boy who Katara gave a fish to.

"Thank you!" Doc said.

"Painted Lady, you're the best!" A random villager said.

"Me and my brothers really owe you a lot," said Doc, and as he looked at her, he was shocked by the recognition. "Hey, wait a minute! I know you! You're not the Painted Lady, you're that colonial girl!"

"Yeah, you're the lady that gave me a fish," said the little boy.

"You've been tricking us. You're a waterbender!" Doc exclaimed.

"She's a waterbender! How dare you act like our Painted Lady?" A random villager exclaimed outraged.

Zuko and Sokka both run forward to protect Katara.

"Maybe she is a waterbender, but she was just trying to help you. Because of her, that factory won't be polluting your river, and the army is gone. You should be down on your knees thanking her," said Sokka.

"Sokka, it's okay," said Katara. She turned to the villagers and said, "I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't, and I shouldn't have tricked you. But I felt like I had to do something. It doesn't matter if the Painted Lady is real or not. Because your problems are real, and this river is real. You can't wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourself."

"She's right, but what should we do?" Doc asked.

"Maybe we should clean the river," Toph suggested in a disguised voice as she blended in with the village crowd.

The crowd agreed and they cleaned the river.

* * *

Katara went to the river at night and the real Painted Lady appeared before Katara and thanked her.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Zuko stood by the fire.

"I'm sorry about before," said Zuko.

"You were just helping Katara," said Sokka. "She means well, but sometimes..."

"At least she doesn't try to kill you," said Zuko, somewhat bitterly.

Sokka looked at Zuko confused.

"Azula wasn't always like that, but it's been a long time since then," said Zuko. "I wish things could have been different."

"That doesn't seem likely," said Sokka.

"I know," said Zuko.

"Well, at least she's not chasing us," said Sokka.

"That's true. Well, we'd better get some sleep," said Zuko.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10 Sokka's Master Rewrite

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Rewrite of "Sokka's Master" written by Tim Hedrick.

* * *

"Previously, on Avatar, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Katara, and Zuko have been traveling through the Fire Nation disguised," said Avatar Roku.

* * *

The gang watched a meteor shower and saved a nearby village from a meteorite, while Sokka stood by and watched. Momo comforted him.

The next day, the group went out to eat.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked Sokka.

"Nothing," Sokka sighed. "It's just... all of you can do this awesome bending stuff like putting out fires and flying around and making other stuff fly around. I can't fly around okay. I can't do anything."

"That's not true, who does most of the fishing? And reading a map?" Katara responded.

"I can't read at all," said Toph.

"Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time? I mean, look at Katara's hair right," Aang grabbed a lock of Katara's hair and gestured. "What's up with that?"

Katara was embarrassed. "What? What's wrong with my hair?" Katara looked at her hair.

"Nothing is wrong with your hair. Aang was attempting sarcasm," said Zuko. "Sokka you planned the invasion, that's something."

"That is true," Sokka said as he perked up a bit. Then in a negative tone he continued, "There's no guarantee that we will be successful. I appreciate the effort, but the fact is each of you is so amazing and special, and I am not. I'm just a regular guy."

"When I was in Ba Sing Se, I pretended to be a regular guy, but it made me unhappy. I told my uncle, and he said that there is nothing wrong with that kind of life. I told him I wanted my destiny. He said that it was up to me to decide that. I am the master of my own destiny. And you are the master of yours," said Zuko.

"That's nice, but that doesn't really make me feel any better," said Sokka.

Katara sat down next to Sokka. "I'm sorry you're feeling so down, but I hope you know none of us see you that way," she paused and put her hand on Sokka's shoulder. "I know what will cheer you up."

* * *

The group went shopping, much to Zuko's dissatisfaction. But Zuko did hope it would cheer Sokka up, since he knew what feeling inferior was like.

Sokka tested a bunch of different weapons, but none really worked for him. Then he spotted a sword.

"Oooo..." Sokka walked toward the sword and examined it closely, and felt the scabbard. "That's what Sokka's talking about."

"You have a good eye," said the shop keeper.

Everyone gathered around the sword.

"That's an original from Master Piandao," said Zuko.

"Who?" Toph asked.

"The greatest sword master and sword maker in Fire Nation history," said Zuko.

"That's right. He lives on a big castle down the road," said the shop keeper, and then he walked away.

"That's what you needed all along," said Aang.

"A sword?" Sokka asked confused.

"Not the sword...a master. We've all had masters to help us get better. You should see if you can study with Piandao," Aang suggested.

"That's a great idea. I never could have gotten to where I am without Master Pakku. Everyone needs a teacher," said Katara.

"I learned from badgermoles. They don't talk, but they're still good teachers," said Toph.

"Master Piandao was my teacher when I was younger," said Zuko. Everyone looked at Zuko. "I think you'll be able to learn from him, but he will test you."

Sokka pulled out the sword and said, "It would be nice to be a master sword fighter." Sokka thought it over and then said, "All right, I'll talk to him."

* * *

Sokka met Fat and Piandao and got his first lesson, while the others are bored without him, and Katara attempted humor.

The second lesson, Sokka learned that the stroke of the brush is similar to the stroke of the sword and cannot be taken back.

The third lesson, Sokka memorized a scene and painted it because in battle he would only have an instant to take it in.

The next lesson, Sokka manipulated his surroundings and created a comfortable lounge area in the rock garden, much to Fat's displeasure.

During this time, Zuko has isolated himself from the group to practice firebending, while Katara and Aang attempted to read a map and Toph admitted she missed Sokka.

* * *

Finally, Sokka got to make his space sword.

"I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle and twice as big. And as we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me. You showed me something beyond that. " He unsheathed the sword, "Creativity, versatility, intelligence...these are the traits that define a great swordsman. And these are the traits that define you." He sheathed the sword and held it out for Sokka to take. "You told me you didn't know if you were worthy, but I believe you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained."

"I'm sorry Master. You're wrong. I am not worthy. I am not who you think I am. I'm not from the Fire Nation. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe," said Sokka.

Aang, Katara, and Toph gawked. Zuko heard at a distance and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sokka fought Piandao in a sword fight.

"I think I'm a little to old to be fighting the Avatar," said Piandao.

"How did you know?" Aang asked.

"Oh, I've been around a while. You pick up things," said Piandao as he wiped off dirt. "Of course I knew from the beginning Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to think of a better Fire Nation cover name. Try 'Lee.' There are a million Lees."

"But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe?" Katara asked.

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation. Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all," said Piandao as he pulled Sokka's sword from the ground and gave it Sokka. "Sokka you must continue training on your own. If you stay on this path, I know one day you will become an even greater master than I am."

Zuko had waited outside the castle doors. Before went outside the doors, Fat gave Sokka a small brown bag, then walked back to the castle.

"Master Piandao's speech reminded me of my uncle," said Zuko.

"How?" Aang asked.

"If we only draw our knowledge from one source, it becomes stale and rigid. It's important to draw wisdom from multiple places," said Zuko.

"That's good advice," said Aang.

"So, what did he give you?" Toph asked Sokka.

Sokka opened the bag and pulled out a White Lotus Pai Sho tile. "It's a Pai Sho tile."

"What does that mean?" Katara asked.

Zuko furrowed his brows and said, "The Order of the White Lotus."

"Huh?" Sokka asked.

"It's a secret society that transcends nations. My uncle's a member. I wonder..."

"Oh, that reminds me, here Toph," said Sokka as he gave Toph what was left of the meteorite.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11 Avatar & Fire Lord Rewrite

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Rewrite of "The Avatar and the Fire Lord" originally written by Elizabeth Welch Ehasz.

* * *

While Aang was asleep, Avatar Roku appeared in his dream.

"Meet me on my home island on the morning of summer solstice," said Roku.

"Okay," Aang replied.

* * *

A messenger hawk arrived for Zuko.

Sokka looked at him with suspicions. Zuko took the message.

"You need to know the story of your great-grandfather's demise. It will reveal your own destiny," Zuko read the message aloud.

"What does that mean?" Toph asked.

"I don't know, but I have been wondering if I did the right thing," said Zuko.

"You think siding with your father would have been right?" Katara asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, but I as hard as it is to admit, I still want his love," said Zuko.

"He is still your father, even if he _is_ the Fire Lord. I understand, my parents were too busy keeping me a secret," said Toph.

"Parents aside, maybe there is a secret message," said Sokka. Zuko gave the message to Sokka. Sokka held the message to a flame. "There is one."

Zuko, Sokka, and Katara gathered around the message.

"The Fire Sages keep the secret history in the Dragon Bone Catacombs," Zuko read.

"Where's that?"

"The Fire Nation Capital," Zuko replied.

"Going there alone seems dangerous," said Katara.

"Would you want to go with me?" Zuko asked.

Katara looked at Sokka, then Toph, and finally Aang who was still asleep. Then she replied, "Sure."

"This could be some kind of trap," said Sokka.

* * *

Aang woke up and said, "Good morning everyone. What's going on?"

"A secret message came for Zuko that said he should find out about his great-grandfather's demise," said Sokka.

"Oh," said Aang. "I thought Fire Lord Sozin died peacefully in his sleep."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"School," said Aang.

"It said it would reveal my destiny," said Zuko.

"I think it's a trap," said Sokka.

"I've agreed to go with him," said Katara.

"Well, since Katara is going, I guess it's okay," said Aang reluctantly.

"Thanks! You won't regret it," Zuko smiled and replied.

"I talked to Avatar Roku, and he wants me to meet him on his home island on the solstice," said Aang.

"That's great Aang!" Katara exclaimed.

* * *

After breakfast, Team Avatar prepared for the day. They wore their Fire Nation disguises.

They flew on Appa near the Capital City, but far enough away that they would not be spotted.

"Are you sure this will work?" Toph asked.

"It has to," said Zuko. Then he turned to Aang, "This will be close enough."

Katara jumped down and formed an ice board. "It will only be for two days, and we will meet up near Fire Fountain City."

"We will meet you then. Be careful," said Sokka.

Zuko jumped down and landed on the ice board. "We will."

Katara used waterbending to propel them toward land while Appa took off in the other direction toward an island not too far from the palace.

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Toph arrived at the uninhabited island.

"Here it is. It's Roku's home," said Aang.

"There's nothing here," said Sokka confused.

Toph landed and said somberly, "Yes there is. An entire village. Hundreds of homes," a wind blew a layer of ash, "completely buried in ash."

"I wonder what happened," said Sokka.

* * *

Zuko and Katara made it to land.

"What's the plan?" Katara asked.

"The Fire sages would alert my father if there were intruders. We'll have to stake out the temple. Here," said Zuko. He handed her a set of black outer cloak with a scarf* to wear over her Fire Nation disguise. "I brought these. You'll need to follow me closely, certain doors can only be opened by firebenders."

Katara nodded.

They made there way to the temple and stood hidden behind pillars as the watched a Fire Sage walk the grounds and open a stairwell. They waited until all was quite and were sure the Sage was gone, then they went to the center of the medallion. Zuko delivered a fire blast and they traveled down the spiral staircase.

They continued and walked through dragon bones.

"Ar-Are those...?" Katara whispered.

Zuko frowned and replied softly, "Yes, they're dragon bones."

They continued walking until they reached an ornate door that has a metal sculpture of Fire Lord Sozin. Zuko put his left hand over the Fire Nation emblem and sent a fire blast. Fire filled the door and poured from the nose and mouth of the statue. The door opened and revealed artifacts and vessels and a large intricate statue of a dragon with Fire Lord Sozin's testament under the dragon's head. Zuko and Katara entered and removed their hoods and scarves.

Zuko picked up the scroll and read, "The Final Testament of Fire Lord Sozin."

* * *

Zuko, Aang, and Katara learned about Roku and Sozin's past friendship and their destiny.

Aang also learned that Roku was friends with Gyatso, just like he was.

* * *

"With Roku gone and the great comet returning, the timing was perfect to change the world. I knew the next Avatar would be an Air Nomad. So I wiped out the Air Temples. But somehow the new Avatar eluded me. I wasted the remainder of my life searching in vain. I know he's hiding out there somewhere. The Fire Nation's greatest threat...the last airbender," said Sozin.

"That can't be it. Where's the rest of it?" Zuko asked disappointed.

"Hmm," said Katara. "Who do you think sent you that message?"

Zuko thought for a moment. "My uncle. Maybe we should see him."

"It won't be as easy as sneaking into the temple, but I think we can do it," said Katara.

"We'd better hurry," said Zuko.

They went to the Prison Tower and managed to sneak past the guards. Katara waited outside Iroh's cell area, while Zuko visited.

"You sent this to me didn't you?" Zuko said angrily, but not too loud, as held up the message. "I found the secret history. Which, by the way should be name 'the history most people know.' The note said I needed to know about my great-grandfather's death, but he was still alive in the end."

Iroh looked up at Zuko. "No...he wasn't."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked irked.

"You have more than one great-grandfather, Prince Zuko. Sozin was your father's grandfather. Your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku."

"What? Why are you telling me this?" Zuko asked.

"Because understanding the struggle between your two great-grandfathers can help you understand the battle within yourself. Evil and good are always at war inside you, Zuko. It is your nature, your legacy. But there is a bright side. What happened generations ago can be resolved now...by you. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the Fire Nation. Born in you, along with all the strife, is the power to restore balance to the world," said Iroh.

"I thought the Avatar was suppose to bring balance to the world," said Zuko confused.

"It is, but he will need your help. I have something for you," said Iroh. He turned and removed a brick and unwrapped a cloth. "This is a royal artifact. It's suppose to be worn by the crown prince."

Zuko looked at Iroh confused. He took the artifact.

"I'm not sure I understand. I'm trying to help the Avatar now, but I wondered if I did the right thing. I wanted to break you out. I felt guilty about leaving you with Azula," Zuko admitted.

"You did the right thing by joining the Avatar. Do not worry about me. I have an escape plan," said Iroh.

"You do?" Zuko questioned. There was a whistling sound. "I wish I could get you out, but I have to go."

He turned to leave, when Iroh said, "Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon."

Zuko left and joined Katara, who had signaled to him. They snuck past the guards. Unfortunately, one of the guards turned back, but Zuko knocked him out.

* * *

Zuko and Katara arrived at the meeting place before the others.

"So, what did your uncle say?"

Zuko smiled. "He said I did the right thing by joining you, guys."

"That's it?" Katara replied with disbelief.

"Well, no." Zuko hesitated and said, "He said that by helping the Avatar, I'd help restore balance. And he gave me this." Zuko held up the royal artifact for her to see.

"It looks familiar, what is it?"

"It's a royal artifact, worn by the crown prince. Sozin gave it to Roku," said Zuko.

"Oh...How did your uncle get it?"

"My mother must have given it to him. She was Avatar Roku's granddaughter," Zuko replied.

"Wait, what?" Katara asked confused. "You're related to both Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku?"

"Yeah, that's what my uncle said."

* * *

Sokka, Toph, and Aang arrived at the meeting place.

They sat around a fire after dinner and talked about what they had learned.

"I can't believe that after everything Roku and Sozin went through together...even when Roku showed mercy. Sozin betrayed him like that," said Katara.

"Aren't you glad I didn't betray you in Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked glumly, as he looked at Katara.

"Of course. I'm not sure I would have ever forgiven you if you had betrayed me," said Katara.

"It's like these people are born bad," said Toph.

"No, that's wrong. I don't think that's the point of what Roku showed me at all," said Aang.

"Then what was the point?" Sokka asked confused.

"Roku was just as much Fire Nation as Sozin was right? If anything, their story proves that anyone is capable of great good and great evil. Everyone, even the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation have to be treated like they are worth giving a chance," said Aang.

"That's nice, but my father would not give you that chance. He would take advantage of it and see it as a weakness," said Zuko.

"But I have to try. I also think it was about friendships," said Aang.

"Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?" Toph asked.

"I don't see why not," said Aang.

Sokka stroked his face. "Well scientifically speaking..."

"Oh Sokka," said Katara annoyed. "Group hug." They hugged. "You too, Zuko. You're a part of the group and that means being part of group hugs." Zuko joined the hug followed by Appa and Momo.

* * *

To Be Continued...

AN: Thank you for voting in the poll.

I had considered changing the direction of the story, but after seeing the votes and thinking about it more; I've decided to move forward in this direction.

*The outfits were similar to the ninja outfits in The Southern Raiders.


	12. Chapter 12 The Beach Rewrite

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Rewrite of "The Beach" originally written by Katie Mattila.

* * *

The guard who spotted Zuko told his superiors and sent a messenger hawk to the Fire Lord. The hawk was intercepted by Combustion Man's raven eagle.

He burnt the message and sent one of his own the princess.

She burnt it after receiving it and was not happy. She decided it best to have an alternate plan.

* * *

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee arrived at Ember Island. They stayed at Lo and Li's beach house.

Lo and Li went to the beach.

"Now that Lo and Li are gone, I have a special mission for you," said Azula.

"Ooh, what is it?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yeah, what is it? I could use some excitement," said Mai.

"It turns out my brother and the Avatar are alive," said Azula. The other girls' eyes widened. "I have sent an assassin after them, but I have more faith in you girls."

"What do you want us to do?" Ty Lee asked.

"It's simple really. The assassin sent me a message on their location. I want you to go and make sure that it's done, and there are no loose ends," said Azula.

"If the assassin fails?"

"Bring him back to me," said Azula. "He will be disciplined."

"Do you want us to go now?" Mai asked.

"No, I'll give him some time. Let's enjoy this vacation for now," said Azula.

* * *

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee played kuai ball against another team. Azula set the net on fire after they won. The girls got invited to Chan's party.

They arrived promptly at the party.

"That's a sharp outfit," Azula complemented Chan.

"Thanks. You look nice too. I can give you a tour of the house later," said Chan.

He left to mingle, while Azula watched Ty Lee battle her ten boyfriends. Azula made fun of Ty Lee. Then confessed her jealousy to Ty Lee. Ty Lee was surprised and gave her tips on how to deal with boys.

* * *

"Chan, I'm ready for a tour of the house," said Azula.

Chan handed his drink to a Fire Nation girl and gestured for Azula to follow him. Azula put her drink on that same girl's head. The drink steamed in that girl's anger. Azula and Chan headed to the balcony.

"Is this your first time on Ember Island?" Chan asked.

"No, I used to come here years ago," Azula replied.

"It's a great place if you like sand," said Chan. Azula forced a laugh. Chan continued, "Welcome to Sandy Land."

They both laughed.

"Your arms are look so strong," said Azula.

"Yeah, I know," Chan replied as he flexed his muscles. Then he leaned in and kissed Azula. "Your pretty."

"Yeah, I know," Azula replied. She leaned in and kissed Chan.

They continued to kiss for a while.

"So..." Chan said.

"I have a confession to make," said Azula.

"You do?" Chan was surprised.

"Yes, I don't know how you will feel, but you seem pretty smart," said Azula.

"I like to think so. So, what's the big secret?"

Azula leaned in and whispered, "I'm the Princess."

Chan laughed until Azula scowled at him. Then he said, "I'm sorry. It's just that I thought the Princess lived in the Palace with the Fire Lord."

"I do, but my father suggested a vacation while he meets with his advisers," said Azula.

Chan realized Azula really was the Princess. "Oh, I see. So you came here to kill time."

"Something like that," said Azula. She looked at the ocean. "Summers here were nice," she said, then sighed. "That was a long time ago."

"So why didn't you say you were the Princess earlier?" Chan asked.

"I wanted to see how it felt to be a regular person, without everyone worshiping me all the time," Azula replied.

"I see. So would _I_ be good enough for _you_,_ Princess_ Azula?"

Azula frowned. "Yes you are worthy. You don't have to call me Princess."

"Shall we head back to the party?" Chan asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Sure," said Azula.

The party broke up shortly after they returned.

* * *

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee returned to Lo and Li's beach house.

They had a bonfire outside.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Mai asked.

"It could have gone better, but yes I did," said Azula.

"What about you? I saw you chatting with Ruon-Jian," said Ty Lee.

"We were just talking," said Mai.

"Does that mean you've finally gotten over your long time infatuation with my brother?" Azula asked.

Mai frowned.

"Look, let's just enjoy this trip," said Ty Lee.

* * *

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee enjoyed their vacation.

Azula and Chan became quite close. In fact, she had written to her father that she was going to extend her stay.

Later, Chan came over to Lo and Li's beach house.

"So, you want to go to another party?" Chan asked Azula.

"Actually I had something more interesting in mind," said Azula.

"What's that?" Chan asked.

Azula kissed Chan.

"Well, I think I'll like this. Aren't you leaving soon?" Chan asked.

"I wrote my father that I'll be extending my stay a little while longer," said Azula.

"What do you think the Fire Lord will say?" Chan asked.

"My father trusts my judgement. Since your father is Admiral of the Eastern Fleet, I think it will benefit us both," said Azula.

* * *

Mai and Ty Lee left to find Zuko, the Avatar, and his traveling companions.

"Do you think that cutie is still traveling with Avatar?" Ty Lee asked.

"Who cares?" Mai replied.

"You're just upset by what Azula said about you and Zuko," said Ty Lee.

"Fine, I admit I still care about him," said Mai. "Not that it does any good since Azula wants him dead."

"Well, if we do find him, maybe we can convince him to switch sides," said Ty Lee.

"How?"

"Your crush wasn't one sided back then. At least I don't think so," said Ty Lee. "We find him. Get him alone with you and the rest will come naturally."

"I don't think it will work like that. It's been over three years," Mai replied. "Plus he switched sides, didn't he?"

"It won't work with an attitude like that," said Ty Lee. "He might change his mind with the right incentive."

"Is that how you ended up with ten boyfriends? And what incentive?"

"So, at least they paid attention to me," said Ty Lee defensively. "Any way, the incentive would be a future with you. Since Azula told her father that Zuko died trying to end the Avatar, it makes him look good. There could still be a future."

"I don't know," said Mai. She sighed. "We'd better find them before that guy Azula hired fails."

* * *

To Be Continued...

AN: I originally rewrote this as part of "the Runaway" but felt that Azula and her team needed their own chapter and I also wanted it to flow with this story I've come up with.

I also admit that I am a fan of Azula, and I think she deserved a bit of happiness.


	13. Chapter 13 The Runaway Rewrite

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Rewrite of "The Runaway" originally written by Joshua Hamilton.

* * *

Toph and Katara trained Aang, who was blindfolded. The girls ended up fighting each other, while Sokka announced his sneak attack to Aang, who used earthbending to knock him out. Zuko watched as Sokka failed. The girls continued to fight.

"Is training over?" Aang asked.

Toph bent the mud off and said, "What do you say we go have some fun while Katara gets cleaned up?"

Aang and Sokka nodded and went with Toph to scam a scammer.

* * *

Katara returned to camp after she cleaned up.

Zuko returned from collecting firewood.

"How long do you think they'll be gone?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. They went to get supplies. Where were you when Sokka was training with Master Piandao?"

"I went to work on my firebending. Fire can be dangerous, but that won't be a problem now," said Zuko as he frowned.

"What do you mean? You didn't have any trouble getting into that temple or opening the door to Sozin's last testament," Katara replied.

"I guess I'm still confused," said Zuko. "I know my uncle said I made the right choice, but I still wonder. It's not like the Avatar accepts me."

"I'm sure that's not true," said Katara. "Aang just needs time to adjust that's all. You _did_ chase us for a long time."

Before they could continue talking, Toph, Sokka, and Aang returned with many supplies and gold.

"Where did you get the money to buy all this stuff?" Katara asked after she was startled.

"Toph got us the money. She scammed one of those guys in town who moves the shells around all sneaky-like," Aang replied.

"She used earthbending to win the game. Classic!" Sokka added.

"AH, so she cheated," said Katara.

"Hey, I only cheated because he was cheating. I cheated a cheater. What's wrong with that?" Toph said defensively.

"I just don't think we should make a habit of it," Katara replied concerned.

"Why? Because you hate fun?" Toph countered.

Zuko snickered. "I doubt it. I mean she stole from pirates."

"They had a waterbending scroll. It was one time. And where do you think they got it?" Katara responded defensively.

"How is that any different?" Toph asked.

"Well, she nearly got captured because of it," Zuko replied.

"But you aren't after us anymore," Sokka pointed out.

"That's not the point! The point is we don't want to draw unnecessary attention," said Katara.

Aang raised his headband and promised not to let the scams get out of hand.

* * *

Aang did not keep his promise and he, Toph, and Sokka continued to pull scams.

Toph came back from scamming with Aang.

"Guys, I think these scams have gone far enough. If you keep doing them, something bad is gonna happen," said Katara.

"Could you stop being such a sourpuss and lighten up for once?" Toph asked.

"_Oh_, I'm _sorry_. You think I should be more like you? Like some wild child?" Katara replied.

"Yeah, maybe, then you'd see how great we have it. Look at us, we're traveling around the world, making easy money, having fun, with no parents telling us what to do," Toph replied.

"Ah, I see. You're acting like this because of your parents," Katara caught on.

"Whatever," said Toph dismissively.

"They were controlling, so you ran away and now you act like your parents don't exist. You act like you hate them, but you don't. You just feel guilty," said Katara.

"I _do_ hate them!" Toph replied.

"I don't think so. I think you miss them, but you don't want to deal with it so you act like a crazy person," Katara said.

"Look, I ran away to help Aang," said Toph.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. These scams put us all at risk," said Katara.

* * *

Zuko and Sokka were, as Sokka called it swordbending.

Zuko was helping Sokka train with his sword.

Aang watched as Zuko and Sokka finished.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked.

"Toph and Katara had another fight about scams," said Aang.

"Well, I'm off to spend some money," said Sokka.

Sokka went and bought a messenger hawk named Hawky.

On his way back, he discovered a wanted poster of Toph. He took the poster with him.

"Toph, I was in town, when I found something you're not going to like," said Sokka as he unfurled the wanted poster.

"Well, it _sounds_ like a sheet of paper, but I guess you're referring to what's _on_ it," said Toph.

"It's a wanted poster of you. They've nicknamed you 'the Runaway,'" Sokka replied.

"A wanted poster. That's so great. 'The Runaway.' I _love_ my new nickname. Is there a picture of me? Does it look good?" Toph replied enthusiastically.

Sokka checked the likeness, then replied, "Well, yeah, it looks like you, but you're missing the point. Katara was right, these scams are drawing too much attention to us."

"Don't be such a worrywart like your sister. Think of it this way, you'll have plenty of money for the invasion," said Toph as she gave Sokka money.

"Well, I did have this design for armor for Appa," said Sokka. Toph gave him more money and took the wanted poster.

* * *

Katara, Zuko, and Aang approached the camp.

"Sokka, tell me you didn't buy a bird," said Katara.

"Not just a bird, a messenger bird! Now we can send messages all over the world, even to Gran Gran," Sokka replied.

"How does it work?" Aang asked.

"Hm, uh, I never thought of that. Hawky, Gran Gran, South Pole," said Sokka. He pointed south, but the bird shook it's head. "I think he gets it."

"Sokka, it doesn't work like that. The bird will have to be trained," Zuko stated.

"Oh," Sokka said. Momo and Hawky fought. "Hawky make nice! Bad Hawky!"

* * *

Later, Toph returned from town.

"Well, look who decided to join us. Where have been? Off scamming again?"

"Yes," replied Toph.

"And I suppose you don't think it's dangerous?"

"No," said Toph.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then what's this?" Katara pulled out the wanted poster.

"I don't _know_! I mean seriously, what's _with_ you people I'm _blind_!" Toph said exasperated.

Zuko looked up and said, "It's a wanted poster of 'the Runaway.'"

"Is that what you're called now? Are you proud of this?" Katara confronted Toph.

"Where'd you get that?!" Toph demanded.

"It doesn't matter. The fact is-"

"You went through my stuff! You had no right!" Toph exclaimed.

"You're stuff was messy, and I-"

"That's a lie. You're_ lying_ Katara," Toph confronted Katara.

"Fine! It's a lie. But you've been acting so out of control and I could tell you were hiding something," said Katara. Toph knocked the poster out of Katara's hand and walked away. "Don't you walk away from me while I'm talking to you!"

"Oh, really, _Mom_? What are you going to do? Send me to my room?" Toph replied with attitude.

"I wish I could," Katara replied.

"Well, you can't because you're not my mom, and you're not_ their_ mom either," said Toph as she pointed to Sokka and Aang who were sitting on a log. Zuko was sitting across from them.

"I never said I was!" Katara exclaimed.

"No, but you certainly _act_ like it," said Toph. "You think it's your job to boss us around, but it's not. You're just a regular kid like the rest of us, so stop acting like you can tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want!"

"I don't act that way," said Katara distressed. Then in a shrill anxious voice she asked, "Sokka, do I act motherly?"

Sokka became alarmed and decided not to enter this battle.

"Hey, I'm staying out of this. Zuko, let's go train," Sokka replied. Then he and Zuko left.

"What do you think Aang?"

Aang dug his eye nervously and replied, "Well, I..."

"Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you talk!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Aang as if following orders.

Katara and Toph stormed off in different directions.

* * *

Aang decided it would be safer to talk to the guys.

"Hey, guys," said Aang.

"Are they still fighting?" Sokka asked, as he raised his sword while Zuko put up his swords.

"Not exactly. They aren't speaking. Any ideas on how to get them to be friends again?" Aang replied.

Zuko withdrew his swords so Sokka and Aang could talk.

"How about we test out my messenger hawk?" Sokka asked.

"Sure, but how will that help Katara and Toph make up?" Aang replied.

"I'm going to send a note to Katara and say it's form Toph who wants to apologize. Then everyone will be friends again," said Sokka.

"Your genius never ceases to amaze me," said Aang.

"There's a problem with that. Toph can't write," said Zuko.

"I can't believe we forgot Toph can't write," said Aang.

"Yeah, we're idiots," said Sokka.

"So what's plan B?"

"I'll go talk to Toph," said Sokka.

* * *

Sokka went to the cliff side where Toph was.

Katara was bathing in the water below.

"So let me guess, you brought me out here to tell me your sister's not as annoying as I make her out to be," said Toph.

"Nah, she's pretty much a pain," said Sokka. Katara scowled. "She's always got to be right about everything, and she gets all bossy and involved and in your business."

"Yeah, I don't know how you deal with it," Toph replied.

"In a way, I rely on it," said Sokka.

"I don't understand," said Toph confused.

"When our mom died, that was the hardest time in my life. Our family was such a mess, but Katara had so much strength. She stepped up and took on so much responsibility. She helped fill the void that was left by our mom," Sokka explained.

"I guess I never thought about that," said Toph.

"I'm gonna tell you something crazy. I never told anyone this before, but honestly, I'm not sure I can remember what my mother looked like. It really seems like, my whole life, Katara's been the one looking out for me. She's always been the one that's there, and now, when I try to remember my mom, Katara's is the only face I can picture," said Sokka.

Katara was overcome with emotion, and she cried.

"The truth is, sometimes Katara does act motherly, but that's not always a bad thing. She's compassionate and kind, and she actually cares about the real me. That's more than my own mom," said Toph. Katara lowered her head feeling guilt and shame. "Don't _ever_ tell her I said any of this." Toph punched Sokka on the shoulder.

"Hey, my lips are sealed," Sokka replied.

* * *

Katara returned to camp to find Zuko was alone.

"Where's Aang?"

"He went practice his bending. The others aren't back yet," said Zuko.

"I want to pull a scam with Toph," said Katara.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, Toph hasn't been caught yet. So I don't see why it wouldn't work. Plus you, Aang, and Sokka can help us if we need it," Katara replied. "Have you told the others?"

"Told the others?"

"About your bending problem," said Katara.

"Oh..."

The sun set, and everyone else arrived before Zuko could reply.

"Hi, Toph, um, I want to..."

"Katara, stop. You don't need to apologize. I was being stupid. These scams are out of control, and I'm done with them," said Toph.

"Actually I wasn't going to apologize. I was going to ask to pull a scam with you," Katara replied slyly.

Aang and Sokka gaped in astonishment.

"What? _You_ want to pull a scam?" Toph asked making sure she heard right.

"Not just any scam...the ultimate scam!" Aang and Sokka collapsed. "What do you say, Toph? Just me and you... one last go. You in?"

"You know I am! Now what's this idea of yours?" Toph replied.

"The plan is simple. This wanted poster says you're worth a lot of money. Ten times more than you've made in all your scams. So I'm going to turn you in and collect the reward. Then you can metalbend yourself out and we're on our way," Katara explained.

* * *

The next day in the Fire Fountain Village, Toph was captured in a net.

"How could you do this to me? You betrayed me!" Toph exclaimed.

"You brought this on yourself. I had no choice," Katara replied.

The Mayor walked up to Katara while Toph was dragged away.

"You did the right thing turning in 'The Runaway,'" the Mayor said to Katara.

"The right thing is it's own reward," said Katara sanctimoniously.

"Well, I'm happy to hear you say that," said the Mayor.

"But...I still want the actual reward," said Katara disconcerted.

"Right this way," said the Mayor.

* * *

Toph was dragged past a metal cell and put in a wooden one.

"What kind of cell is this?" Toph asked alarmed.

"A wooden one," said the Lady Officer.

* * *

In the Mayor's office, the Mayor opened the money box, when the door creaked.

The Mayor pointed to Katara and said, "That's her that's the girl you're looking for."

Katara turned around confused and saw Combustion Man looming over her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang was pacing.

"Do you think this scam of theirs should be taking this long?" Aang questioned.

"I was just wondering the same thing," said Sokka.

"We'd better check it out," said Zuko.

Sokka admonished Hawky and Momo. "You two behave. Appa's in charge."

* * *

Katara was placed in the cell with Toph.

"Wait, it's a trap!" Toph exclaimed.

"Really? No kidding. Is that why we're sitting in a wooden cage? Gee, how'd you figure that out?" Katara replied sarcastically.

"Not for _us_, Katara. We're the bait, he wants _Aang_," Toph explained.

"I can't believe I was so stupid. See, this is exactly why I'm against these scams. I knew this would happen," said Katara.

"But...this was _your_ idea," said Toph.

"I know. I just wanted to show you I'm not so motherly and I can have fun too," Katara replied.

"You don't mother Zuko. And you are fun. If nothing else, you're fun to argue with," said Toph.

"I don't mother Zuko because it doesn't seem like he needs it. And I know your relationship with your parents is complicated, and I shouldn't have said what I said."

"It's okay. I was really mad when you said it because; well, because maybe it's true. I try not to think about it, but I probably really hurt them when I left," said Toph as she cried. Katara comforted Toph while she sobbed.

* * *

"Where do you think they might be?" Sokka asked.

"Where do you think _anyone_ is?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. Jail maybe," Zuko replied.

Combustion Man appeared on a rooftop above them and as he drew breath to firebend, Aang and Zuko heard him. They managed to dodge the blast, as well as protect Sokka from it.

"Who was that?" Sokka asked.

"Let's not stick around and find out," Aang replied.

They ran while Combustion Man shot fire blasts at them.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. I wish Zuko was here, or we had some bendables," said Toph.

"Well, he's not here. What about your meteor bracelet?" Katara replied.

"I left it back at camp. I was afraid they'd take it," Toph replied.

Katara wiped the sweat from her forehead, and got an idea. She started running in place.

"Um, Katara, are you okay?" Toph asked concerned.

"Just fine," Katara replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Making my own water!" Katara continued to bend the sweat and had enoug to bend against the wooden cell.

"You're a genius! A sweaty, stinky genius!" Toph exclaimed.

* * *

In the town square, Aang, Sokka, and Zuko frantically avoid Combustion Man's assaults.

"This guy is too good. He shoots fire from his brain," said Sokka.

"We should split up. He can't chase us all," said Aang.

Aang and Zuko ran along different roofs. Combustion Man spotted Zuko first and shot at him, then he shot at Aang. The blast sent Aang over the statue of Ozai, while Zuko landed on his feet. Combustion Man walked over to deliver the final blow to Aang when Katara encased his head in ice. He stumbled away and Katara appeared.

"Let's get out of here," said Toph.

The gang fled, after Combustion Man shattered the ice muzzle. Toph used earthbending as he tried to fire at them. He destroyed the rock and broke it into pieces. One of the pieces flew up and hit the third eye tatoo and knocked him to the ground. It blocked his chi temporarily. His ignition exploded before it could reach it's target. The gang ran away.

"I got the perfect name for that guy! Combustion Man! Also, I think he was after Zuko," said Sokka.

"That's great Sokka. Let's go before Combustion Man catches us!" Toph replied.

They escaped on Appa and landed a safe distance away and made camp.

"Well, I'm exhausted Hawky. How about you?" Sokka asked. Then he said affectionately, "Yeah, you're such a lazy little bird."

"Katara, I need your help," said Toph.

"What is it Toph?"

"I want to send a letter to my parents," said Toph.

"I'll be happy to help," said Katara.

Toph slipped the letter into Hawky's dispatch tube, and the bird took off.

"Where'd Hawky go?" Sokka asked.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14 The Puppeteer Part 1

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Rewrite of "The Puppetmaster" originally written by Tim Hedrick.

* * *

"Previously on Avatar, Katara revealed she was the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. Yue explained the first waterbenders learned how to bend by watching the moon pull the tides, and Katara noticed her bending was stronger at night. Katara was able to make her own water using sweat to waterbend and escape prison," said Avatar Roku.

* * *

The group sat around a fire, while Sokka tried to tell a scary story about the blade of Wing Fun.

They aren't impressed.

"No, wait, I've got one, and this is a true Southern Water Tribe story," said Katara.

"Is this one of those 'a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to' stories?" Sokka asked skeptical.

"No, it happened to Mom," Katara replied, and everyone focused their attention on her. "One winter, when Mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, Mom realized she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home, just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice, _(Katara imitated a little girl's voice)_ 'It's so cold and I can't get warm.' Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue, like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but... when everyone came back, Nini was gone."

Aang wrapped Momo's ears around his head nervously, while Sokka hid behind a tree trunk and peered over.

"Where'd she go?" Sokka asked.

"No one knows. Nini's house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm," said Katara.

Toph gasped and placed a hand to the ground.

"Wait. Guys, did you hear that? I hear people under the mountain, and they're screaming," said Toph.

Aang, Momo, and Sokka hugged Katara and they all went wide with fear.

Sokka regained his composure and said, "Pfft, nice try."

"I think I heard it, too," said Zuko in a serious tone.

"You're probably just jumpy from the story," said Katara.

"It stopped," said Toph.

"Alright, now I'm scared," said Aang.

Hama appeared behind Aang, Katara, and Sokka.

"Hello children," said Hama.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Momo screamed and ran. Aang and Sokka grabbed Toph, while Katara and Momo huddled against Zuko.

Hama walked into the firelight.

"Sorry to frighten you. My name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby. Why don't you come by for some spiced tea and warm beds?" Hama offered.

"Yes, please," said Sokka in a higher pitch than normal.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the dining room table at the inn.

"Thanks for letting us stay. You have a lovely inn," said Katara.

"Aren't you sweet? You should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in," said Hama.

"What do you mean disappearing?" Sokka asked concerned.

"When the moon turns full, people walk in, and they don't come out," said Hama in an eerie tone. Then she cheerfully offered, "Who wants more tea?" She noticed the kids worried expressions. "Don't worry you're completely safe here."

She showed them to their rooms.

* * *

The next morning, Hama escorted them to the market place.

Toph carried a large clay bowl filled with food against the top of her head with one hand, while Sokka used a carrying pole. Katara and Aang each carried a basket by the handle, and Zuko carried a larger basket that did not have handles.

"Why don't you take all this back to the inn? I have a couple of errands to run. I'll be back in a little while," said Hama.

"This is a mysterious town you've got here," said Sokka.

Hama smiled and said cryptically, "Mysterious town for mysterious children."

* * *

The group returned to the inn, where Zuko and Sokka unloaded the groceries in the kitchen.

"That Hama seems a little strange," said Sokka.

"Like she knows something," said Zuko.

"Or she's hiding something," said Sokka.

"That's ridiculous. She's a nice old woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay. She kind of reminds me of Gran Gran," said Katara. Her eyes narrowed at Zuko and she said to him, "That's the old woman you grabbed thinking she was old enough to be the Avatar."

Zuko put his hands up defensively, "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Katara.

"What did she mean by 'Mysterious Children'?" Sokka asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because she found some strange kids camping in the woods? Isn't that a little mysterious?" Katara replied sarcastically.

"I'm going to take a look around," said Sokka.

Sokka snooped around. He found marionettes. Zuko was unphased by the dolls. They found Hama's chest and Toph attempted to use her bracelet to open it.

Hama appeared in the doorway. "I'll tell you what's in the box."

Sokka, Aang and Katara are surprised and fearful. Hama opened the box and revealed an old whale tooth comb.

"An old comb?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"It's my greatest treasure. It's the last thing I own from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe," said Hama.

Sokka and Katara were shocked. Zuko furrowed his brow and thought.

"You're from the Southern Water Tribe?" Katara asked.

"Just like you," Hama replied.

"How did you know?" Katara asked.

"I heard you talking around your campfire," said Hama.

Sokka and Zuko exchanged glances. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I bought all this food so I could fix you a big Water Tribe dinner. I can't get all the ingredients, but if you stew ocean kumquats long enough, they taste like sea prunes," Hama replied.

"Great," said Aang as he grimaced.

"I knew I felt a bond with you right away," said Katara.

"And I knew you were keeping a secret, so I guess we were both right," said Sokka. Katara punched his arm. "But I'm sorry we were sneaking around."

"Apology accepted. Now let's get cooking," said Hama.

* * *

Zuko and Aang took care of and visited Appa and Momo.

After everyone sat down to dinner, Hama used waterbending to serve the soup into bowls. Zuko's eyes widened, then narrowed at Hama suspiciously.

"You're a waterbender! I've never met another waterbender from our tribe," said Katara.

"That's because the Fire Nation wiped them all out," said Hama sadly. Zuko looked down, ashamed, but listened intently. Hama continued, "I was the last one."

"So how'd you end up here?" Sokka asked.

"I was stolen from my home. It was sixty years ago, when the raids started. They came again and again, rounding up waterbenders each time. We did our best, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued. Finally I too was captured. I was led away in chains. The Last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe," Hama said. She cried and continued, "They put us in terrible prisons here in the Fire Nation. I was the only one who managed to escape."

"How did you get away? And why did you stay in the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked. Zuko looked up at Sokka as he questioned Hama.

"I'm sorry. It's too painful to talk about anymore," Hama replied. Zuko looked at her as she replied, then looked at the floor.

"We completely understand. We lost our mother in a raid," said Katara.

Hama patted Katara's head, "Oh you poor things."

Aang, Sokka, and Zuko lowered their heads solemnly.

"I can't tell you what it means to meet you. It's an honor. You're a hero," said Katara.

"I never thought I'd meet another Southern Waterbender. I'd like to teach you what I know, so you can carry on the Southern Tradition when I'm gone," said Hama.

"Yes, yes of course!To learn about my heritage, it would mean everything to me," Katara said excitedly.

Hama smiled.

* * *

The next day...

"Growing up at the South Pole, waterbenders are totally at home surrounded by snow, ice, and seas. But, as you probably noticed on your travels, that isn't the case wherever you go," Hama explained.

"I know, when we were stranded in the desert, I felt like there was almost nothing I could do," Katara replied.

"That's why you have to learn to control water wherever it exists," said Hama.

"I've even used my own sweat for waterbending," said Katara.

"That's very resourceful, Katara. You're thinking like a true master. But did you know you can pull water about of thin air?" Hama threw her hands up and created a circle over her head and collected moisture from the air. "You've got to keep an open mind, Katara." Hama turned the water into ice daggers. "There's water in places you never even think about." Hama threw the ice daggers and hit a tree trunk. Katara stood behind Hama and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko went around trying to figure out why people were disappearing.

"This has gotta be the nicest natural setting in the Fire Nation, I don't see anything that would make a spirit mad around here," said Aang.

"Maybe the Moon Spirit turned mean," said Toph.

Sokka took a whiff of some yellow flowers before he turned to Toph.

"The Moon Spirit is a gentle, loving lady. She rules the sky with compassion and...lunar goodness," Sokka replied angrily.

"Maybe it's not a spirit," said Zuko.

Aang and Sokka exchanged confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"I'm not sure," said Zuko as he thought. He furrowed his brow.

A traveler walked by and Aang turned to him.

"Excuse me sir. Can you tell us anything about the spirit that's been stealing people?" Aang asked.

"Only one man ever saw it and lived, that's Old Man Ding," the traveler replied.

"Where does Old Man Ding live?" Toph asked.

* * *

To Be Continued...

AN: It's been a few chapters since I had Roku, so I thought it would be a nice touch to recap.


	15. Chapter 15 The Puppeteer Part 2

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Rewrite of "The Puppetmaster" originally written by Tim Hedrick.

* * *

Hama and Katara walked through a field of fire lilies.

"Wow, these flowers are beautiful," said Katara.

"They're called fire lilies. They only bloom a few weeks a year, but they are one of my favorite things about living here. And like all plants, and all living things, they are filled with water," said Hama.

"I met a waterbender who lived in a swamp and could control the vines by bending the water inside," said Katara.

"You can take it even further," said Hama.

Hama waved her hand in a large circle and wrung the water out of the fire lilies, which made them dry and shriveled. Then she used the water to slice a rock in four pieces.

"That was incredible," said Katara in awe. Then she stared down at the fire lilies sadly. "It's a shame about the lilies though."

"They're just flowers. When you're a waterbender in a strange land, you do what you must to survive. Tonight, I'll teach you the ultimate technique of waterbending. It can only be done during a full moon, when your bending is at it's peak," said Hama.

"But isn't that dangerous? I thought people have been disappearing around here during the full moon," Katara replied.

"Oh, Katara. With two master waterbenders beneath a full moon? I don't think we have _anything_ to worry about."

Katara and Hama walked toward the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko went to Old Man Ding's.

"Old Man Ding?" Aang called.

Old Man Ding glanced back behind him as he brought his hammer down on his thumb causing him to drop his hammer because of the pain.

"Eeh, yeow! Aw, dang nab it! What? Can't you see I'm busy? I got the full moon rising. And why does everyone call me that? I'm not that old," he replied. H crouched down to lift up a board but is too weak. Zuko lifted it up, "Aw...well, I'm young at heart." Zuko and Aang lifted the board to the window. "Not ready to get snapped up by some moon monster."

Sokka took a nail and hammer and nailed the board down. "We wanted to ask about that."

"Did you get a good look at the spirit that took you?" Aang asked.

"Didn't see no spirit. Just felt something come over me, like I was possessed. Forced me to start walking toward the mountain," said Ding, then he pointed to the mountain. "I tried to fight it, but I couldn't control my _own_ limbs." He demonstrated. "It had me for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light. But then, the sun started to rise and I got control of myself again! I just high-tailed it away from the mountain as quick as I could!"

"Why would a spirit want to take people to a mountain?" Sokka asked.

"Like I said, maybe it's not a spirit," said Zuko.

"What could it be?" Aang asked Zuko.

"Well, firebenders rise with the sun, and waterbenders rise with the moon and are stronger with the full moon," said Zuko.*

"Oh no!" Toph startled Aang and Sokka. "I did hear people under the mountain. The missing villagers must still be there."

Toph and the gang sprinted through the woods. She put her hand to the ground.

"I can hear them. They're this way."

They ran to the mountain.

* * *

Hama and Katara were in the woods.

"Can you feel the power the full moon brings?" Hama inhaled deeply. "For generations, it has blessed waterbenders with its glow, allowing us to do incredible things," she said as her veins popped out while she flexed her hand. "I've never felt more alive."

* * *

Toph, Aang, Zuko and Sokka made their way to the foot of the mountain. They stood at the mouth of the cave.

"This is the place," said Toph.

"I can't see anything down there," said Sokka.

Zuko lit a fire in the palm of his hand, but it was still hard to see further in the cave.

Toph took Sokka's hand. "That's why you have me. Let's go."

Toph lead the the way. Zuko lit the way for the others. They came to a door and Toph broke it down. They entered and discovered dozens of men and women chained to the walls of the cave.

"We're saved," said a man.

They entered the chamber and Toph took off her bracelet and began unlocking each person's shackles.

"I didn't know spirits made prisons like this. Who brought you here?" Aang asked.

"It was no spirit," said a woman.

Zuko and Sokka exchanged looks.

"It was a witch," said another man.

"A witch? What do you mean?"

"She seems like a normal old woman, but she controls people like some dark puppetmaster," said a man.

"Hama!" Sokka said angrily.

"Yes, the inn keeper," the prisoner replied.

"I knew there was something creepy about her, and you were right Zuko. It wasn't a spirit; it was a waterbender," said Sokka.

"We have to stop Hama!" Aang said.

"I'll get these people out of here, you go," said Toph.

"I'll help," said Zuko. He used his foot to break the chains.

Sokka and Aang took a torch with them and left.

* * *

"What I'm about to show you, I discovered in that wretched Fire Nation prison. The guards were always careful to keep any water away from us. They piped in dry air and had us suspended away from the ground. Before giving us any water, they'd bind our hands and feet so we couldn't bend. Any sign of trouble would be met with cruel retribution. And yet each month, I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to be something I could do to escape. Then I realized that where there is life, there is water. The rats that scurried across the floor of my cage were nothing more than skins filled with liquid. And I passed years developing the skills that would I passed years developing the skills that would lead to my escape._ Bloodbending._ Controlling water in another's body," said Hama. Katara stared in horror. Hama continued, "Enforcing your will on their's. Once I mastered rats, I was ready for men...And during the next full moon, I walked free for the first time in decades. My cell unlocked by the very guards assigned to keep me in. Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything or anyone."

Katara said uneasily, "But, to reach inside someone and control them? I don't know if I want that kind of power."

"The choice is not yours. The power exists and it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given this power to win this war. Katara, they tried to wipe us out, our entire culture...your mother!" Hama said.

"I know," replied Katara.

"Then you should understand what I'm talking about. We're the last waterbenders of the Southern Water Tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can. Whenever they are with _any_ means necessary!"

"It's you! _You're_ the one who's making people disappear during the full moons," Katara exclaimed.

"They threw me in prison to rot, along with my brothers and sisters. They deserve the same. You must carry on my work," said Hama.

"I won't! I won't use bloodbending, and I won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town," Katara said defiantly.

Katara pointed her finger at Hama, but Hama bloodbent her, which caused Katara's arms to twist to one side then the other and behind her back. Katara grabbed her arm and tried to stop it.

"You should have learned the technique before you turned against me," said Hama. She made Katara stand up straight and stiff. "It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip. I control every muscle, every vein in your body."

Hama used bloodbending to twist Katara's body around and threw her from side to side. Hama brought her hands down slowly, while she smiled sadistically. Katara was forced to her knees and she started to cry.

"Stop...please," Katara pleaded.

Hama laughed sinisterly. Katara cried and clenched her fists, and the grass around them shriveled and died. Katara lifted her eyes at Hama in anger. Hama's smile faded an her laughter ended, when Katara stood back up and took a deep breath and lifted her hands.

"You're not the only one who draw power from the moon. My bending is _more_ powerful than yours Hama! Your technique is _useless_ on me!" Katara exclaimed.

The two fought using waterbending. Hama was knocked down when Sokka and Aang arrived.

"We know what you've been doing, Hama!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Give it up, you're outnumbered," said Aang.

"No. You've outnumbered yourselves," said Hama. Hama raised both arms and bloodbent Aang and Sokka and flung them toward Katara. She dodged them and fought them.

"Katara look out! It's like my brain has a mind of its own," said Sokka.

Hama waved her arms to the side, as she controlled Sokka and made Katara back away. Katara extracted more water from the grass and knocked Sokka away with it. Aang was controlled next and forced to attack.

"This feels weird," said Aang.

Katara froze Aang to a tree.

"I'm sorry, Aang," said Katara.

"It's okay," said Aang.

Hama used bloodbending on Sokka to have him attack Katara with his sword. His face was full of fear. Katara froze him to a tree.

"Don't hurt your friends, Katara...and don't let them hurt each other," said Hama. She lowered her stance and brought her hands in and sent Sokka and Aang off the trees and toward each other. Sokka's sword was pointed to Aang. They both screamed in terror.

"No!" Katara shouted.

Sokka and Aang both stopped just before the sword could pierce the airbender. They stared at their hands realizing they had control again. They looked at Hama who stiffened and twitched, and was full of fear. Katara was bloodbending Hama. Katara was shocked at first, then she slowly brought her hand down and forced Hama on her knees. Hama struggled to get back up, when Toph, Zuko, and the prisoners arrived. The prisoners bound Hama's hands in shackles.

"You're going to be locked away forever," said a prisoner.

To prisoners started to lead Hama away.

"My work here is done," said Hama. She turned to Katara and said, "Congratulations Katara. You're a bloodbender."

Katara put her hand to her mouth and cried. Hama laughed evilly. The prisoners took Hama away and Katara dropped to her knees in front of Zuko. Zuko pulled her up against him and held her while she sobbed into his chest. Aang and Sokka put their hands on her shoulders. Toph approached.

"Let's get out of here," said Toph.

Zuko picked Katara up and they headed toward Appa and Momo.

Aang realized how important Zuko is to Katara and how helpless he was during the attack. He decided to regain his connection to the Avatar Spirit.

Zuko helped Katara onto the saddle. Sokka and Toph both got on. Aang got on Appa's head.

"Aren't you getting on?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"I've decided to find out what's going on," said Zuko.

Aang got off Appa's head.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"I've given this a lot of thought and consideration. I'm going home," said Zuko.

"What?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I won't put you in danger," said Zuko.

Aang eyed him suspiciously.

"I thought you changed," said Katara.

"I have, but I don't want to wait to face my father. It will be the only way to really know what's going on," said Zuko.

"That seems awfully risky. What if they think of you as a traitor?" Toph asked.

"I have a plan. Just trust me," Zuko replied.

"I don't know," said Aang, "but I do know I need to regain my connection to the Avatar State."

"Have you tried meditating?" Zuko asked Aang.

"No, not recently," said Aang. "I'll keep that in mind."

"We had better get a move on," said Sokka.

"Are sure that we can't change your mind?" Katara asked.

"I'm sure. It will help me find the answers I'm looking for," said Zuko.

"Well, we'd better go," said Aang as he got on Appa's head.

"I'll meet up with you later," said Zuko.

"Yip, yip," said Aang and they took off.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16 Nightmare & Daydream rewrite

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Rewrite of "The Awakening" &amp; "Nightmares and Daydreams."

* * *

"Previously on Avatar, the fight at Ba Sing Se caused an explosion. Katara and Zuko managed to escape with Aang. People believed Zuko and Aang were dead. Azula knew on instinct that they weren't and hired Combustion Man. She also sent Mai and Ty Lee after them. Zuko bonded with most of the group, except Aang. He was also feeling rejected by Katara who felt friendship with him and thought the idea of them as a couple was ridiculous. Zuko decided it would be best to find out what the Fire Lord's plans were by returning home. Aang realized that he needed to face the Fire Lord alone and regain his connection to the Avatar Spirit," said Avatar Roku.

* * *

Zuko was headed out of village when he met Mai and Ty Lee.

Ty Lee was going to chi block Zuko, while Mai tried to pin him down with her stilettos, but he dodge her attacks easily.

"Listen, I've decided to return home," said Zuko.

Ty Lee stopped.

"I don't believe you," said Mai.

"What happened to your scar? It didn't just heal itself did it?" Ty Lee asked.

"It's kind of a long story," said Zuko.

"We're listening," said Mai.

"After the explosion, I was knocked out. I was severely injured. I couldn't remember who I was," said Zuko.

"You seem to know who you are now," said Mai.

"Yeah, that's now," said Zuko. "It was a long time until I started to remember. I thought it would be useful to pretend I couldn't, but the earthbender knew something was off and they left me here."

"Why come back? Why not capture the Avatar?" Ty Lee asked.

"There isn't much time until the eclipse," Zuko replied.

"So?" Mai asked.

"They're still planning to attack?" Ty Lee said incredulously.

"Yes," Zuko replied.*

Mai and Ty Lee walked away from Zuko to talk privately.

"Well, what do you think?" Ty Lee asked.

"I don't know. Some part of his story make since, but I think we'd better contact Azula," Mai replied.

* * *

Meanwhile the gang arrived near a field of sleeping koala sheep.

Sokka looked at a map and said, "This is it, the official rendezvous point for the invasion force."

"How did you pick this place?" Toph asked

"Before we split up, Zuko, my dad, and I found this island on a map. It's uninhabited, and the harbor's surrounded by cliffs seemed like the perfect secluded place," replied Sokka.

Katara prepared for bed and said, "Nice choice Sokka. And we're here four days ahead of schedule."

Aang was shocked. "Wait," he shot out of bed and high into the air, "four days!" Aang's horrified face said, "The invasion's in four days!"

Sokka yawned, "Whatever. That's like... four days from now." He laid back onto his mat. "Let's just calm down, and ... " Sokka snored.

"Sokka's got the right idea Aang. We're here, we're ready..." Katara said as she laid down on her mat. "The best thing we can do now is get plenty of rest."

"Uh..." Aang looked around frantically but everyone seemed to be asleep. "I guess."

Aang had a nightmare that he faced the Fire Lord, but he wasn't wearing pants.

* * *

That night, Ty Lee left Zuko and Mai alone. They reminisced about old times, and Mai leaned in to kiss Zuko, and he kissed her.

The next day he returned to the palace.

"After three long years, your Prince has returned," announced Lo and Li. "Prince Zuko."

The crowd cheered for him. Zuko looked at the crowd, then down, and wondered what the others were doing.

Afterward, Azula and Zuko talked privately in the Royal Gardens.

"I thought I'd find you here," said Azula. "I'm surprised you returned."

"Why?" said Zuko, as he looked up at his sister.

"You know why. You made your choice back in Ba Sing Se," said Azula. Zuko looked at her suspiciously. She continued, "Don't worry. Father doesn't know."

A servant entered and bowed, then said, "Prince Zuko, the Fire Lord wishes to meet with you soon."

Zuko returned to his room and with the help of a couple of servants, he dressed to meet his father.

He entered the throne room and bowed with his head just above the ground.

"You have been away for a long time. I see the weight of your travels has changed you. You have redeemed yourself, my son. Welcome home. I am proud of you, Prince Zuko. You slayed the Avatar," said Fire Lord Ozai. He got up and walked behind Zuko.

Zuko raised his eyebrow, "What did you hear?"

"Azula told me everything. She said she was amazed and impressed with your power and ferocity at the moment of truth," said the Fire Lord.

* * *

Aang woke up from his nightmare and decided to train.

After a while, the rest of the group woke up.

Katara looked at Sokka, who shrugged. "How long have you been up?"

"A couple of hours," Aang replied as he circled a tree doing various footwork and punches. "I got a lot more skills to refine if I'm going to fight Ozai."

Aang gave the tree a hard punch, but the tree caused him to vibrate and fall backward. The leaves fell all at once. Katara looked at him in disbelief and Sokka and Toph popped up from behind her.

"You know there is such a thing as over training," said Katara.

"You don't get it do you?" Aang asked as he circled Katara. "My form is bad. I'm sloppy and I still don't know any firebending."

"You could have had Zuko show you a few moves, but it won't matter anyway. The eclipse will block out firebending so you won't need to know it," said Sokka.

"Okay," said Aang as he raised his arms and began sloppy chops and kicks. "Well, I still have to work on everything else."

Aang bowed and created an airball and rode away on it. Sokka looked up worried then buried his face behind a map. Toph remained unaffected in the background.

* * *

Azula was laying on her bed when Zuko opened the doors and entered her room.

"Why'd you do it?"

"You're going to have to be a _little_ more specific," Azula said with her eyes still closed.

"Why did you tell Father I was the one who killed the Avatar?"

"Can't this wait until morning?"

"It can't," Zuko replied sternly.

Azula sighed and opened her eyes and sat up. "We both know the Avatar is still alive."

"Why give me the credit?"

Azula got out of bed. "Call it a gesture. I'm sure you know more about the Avatar's plans. You've gotten everything you wanted. You have Father's love. Now's your chance to remain loyal by foiling the Avatar's plans."

"You're lying," said Zuko.

"If you say so," said Azula as she walked past him.

"You have another motive," said Zuko. "I just haven't figured it out yet."

"Please Zuko. What ulterior motive could I have? What could I gain by letting you have all the glory? Unless everyone finds out the Avatar is alive. All that glory would turn to shame and foolishness. Sleep well, Zuzu."

Azula laid her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes while Zuko walked out of her room and down the hall.

* * *

After training all day, Aang went to sleep, only to suffer a nightmare where the Fire Lord gave him a math test.

Aang awoke anxious, and after Katara convinced him, he went back to sleep.

* * *

Zuko felt different as the servants offered him various things. He decided to accept the hot towel. Later he decided to accept the palanquin ride to Mai's since it was so short.

He went to Mai's to spend time with her and get to know her. He also wanted to get away from the palace for a while. Being home wasn't like what he thought it would be, and as awkward as being with the Avatar's group was he somehow missed them, except the Avatar.

Zuko decided to focus his attention on Mai and was curious about her desires so he said, "Tell me, if you can have anything you wanted right now, what would it be?"

"Hmm. A big fancy fruit tart, with rose petals on top," said Mai.

"You know, being a prince and all, I might just be able to make that happen," said Zuko.

Mai giggled, "That would be impressive."

Two Fire Nation servants were in a curtained doorway while Zuko and Mai were lying on an ornate couch. They sat up.

"Do you think," the guards turned toward the couple and bowed, "you can find a fresh fruit tart for the lady, with rose petals on top?"

Two guards bowed. A Royal Servant replied, "Excellent choice, sir."

"I guess there are some perks that come with being royalty," said Mai as they lied back down. "Though, there is annoying stuff too, like that all-day war meeting coming up."

Zuko sat up completely, surprised, and turned toward Mai, who was also surprised. "War meeting? What are you talking about?"

"Azula mentioned something," said Mai as Zuko turned away and looked down. "I assumed you were going too."

Zuko closed his eyes and turned away. "I guess I wasn't invited."

* * *

Aang woke up from another nightmare where he dreamed he overslept and missed the invasion.

"Sokka get up! I need to know what day it is!" Aang pulled on Sokka's eyelids and lips in a comedic fashion.

"What?!" Sokka asked as he jumped up. Then he asked, "Who's talking?!" Sokka pushed forward with his sword, but hit a rock head-on before he completed his swing. He fell back on to his sleeping mat, his body stiff, frozen in the swinging position.

Toph sat up, "Relax, it's still two days before the invasion."

Aang hopped around the sleepy Sokka, and tugged on various limbs, as he said, "Sokka, you've got to get up and drill your rock climbing exercises."

"What?"Sokka asked.

Aang looked unfocused and tired. He made overly large gestures during his speech and often looked confused as he said, "In one of my dreams, you were running from Fire Nation soldiers, trying to climb this cliff, but you," Sokka looked disgruntled, "were too slow and they got you."

Sokka sprang up and stood before Aang.

"But that was just a dream," Sokka said. Then he pointed at Aang. "I'm a great climber."

Aang and Sokka stood at the bottom of a cliff.

Aang pointed upward and commanded, "Then climb that cliff. Climb it fast!"

The cliff is quite large and steep as Sokka looked up at the cliff summit, looked back at Aang and then pointed to himself. Aang nodded and Sokka slunk off toward the cliff.

Sokka started to climb. As he climbed he said in an annoyed tone, "Stupid Avatar. Stupid cliff. Stupid dream! I can climb fast!"

Aang was pleased and relieved at Sokka's climbing. Then he turned around to Katara and Toph. Toph had just put her lips to a satchel of water.

Aang yelled, "Don't drink that!" Sokka slipped from the face of the cliff.

Toph and Katara were sitting. Toph threw away the satchel and spit the water all over Katara, who was disgusted.

"Why, is it poisoned?" Toph asked perturbed, while an annoyed Katara waterbent the water off herself.

Aang approached the girls with his eyes crossed.

"In my dream, we were right in the middle of the invasion, and you had to stop to use the bathroom. We died because of your tiny bladder." Aang  
mimicked holding his bladder. "And you," he said to Katara, "need to start wearing your hair up." Aang gestured his hair and then pulled and stretched his forehead. "In my dream, your hair got caught in a train, and..."

Katara held Aang's cheek and said gently, "Aang, I know you're just trying to help. But you really need to get a grip. You're unraveling."

Aang looked around unsettled. He was extremely tired and had dark circles under his eyes. Aang sighed and said, "You're right. I'm losing my mind."

Sokka nearly made it to the top of the cliff, then he suddenly slid down. "Ahhh!"

* * *

"It's like every time I think about how stressed I am," Aang twiddled his fingers in a nervous fashion as his eye twitched. "I just end up more stressed." Aang paced back and forth. His friends sat in the background. They were absorbed in their own tasks and were ignoring Aang's ravings. "I'm like a big, growing snowball of nerves."

Sokka turned toward Aang and said, "Of course you are. That's 'cause you've got to fight the Fire Lord," Aang made a horrified face, "the baddest man on the planet. And you better win, or we're all done for."

Katara stood up and turned to Sokka. She said angrily, "Sokka, you're not helping!"

Sokka stood up and said, "What? It's true. That's the deal, he knows it." Katara pushed Sokka to a sitting position angrily.

Katara looked on at Aang worried. Aang shook and chattered with fear. Katara approached him.

"You know what? I've got just the thing," said Katara as placed her arms on Aang's shoulders, and smiled. "Get ready to be "de-stress-i-fied"."

Aang and Katara stood beside the steaming water inside the crater.

"These yoga stretches can really work wonders if you do them in extreme heat. Reach up," said Katara; Aang and Katara reached upward. "Reach for the sun," said Katara, as Aang and Katara swayed from side to side. "Feel your chi paths clearing," said Katara. They bent over and touched their heads to the ground. "Now close your eyes. How are you feeling?" Katara asked.

"I feel...really warm," Aang replied.

"Good, good. Go on," said Katara.

"Like there's the warm feeling all around me. This heat... like I'm in the Fire Lord's palace, and he's shooting a bunch of fire balls at me. And the whole world is being engulfed in flames." Aang rolled out of the yoga position and on to his back. Katara looked down at the tired and out of breath Aang.

"Maybe your stress is the kind you need to talk out," she suggested.

Aang laid his head on a Koala-Sheep. Sokka sat beside him as he wore the 'Wang Fire' beard. His elbows were propped up on a Koala-Sheep. He looked pensive.

Sokka spoke in a mocking, old man, psychiatric tone, "Why don't you get right down to business and tell me what's been bothering you?"

Aang looked disgruntled. "You know what's bothering me. I have to fight the Fire Lord in a few days."

"Mhm." Sokka nodded and gestured toward Aang. "Tell me more about this, 'Fire Lord.' Why are you so afraid of him?"

"You said it yourself. He's the baddest man on the planet. I'm supposed to defeat him and save the world," Aang replied.

"Hmm," Sokka had his eyes closed and nodded deeply. "Life does feel that way some times, doesn't it?" Aang became very frustrated. "Like we're all trying to save the world from evil."

"Okay, but what can I do to feel better?" Aang replied.

"Want to try screaming into this pillow?" Sokka suggested. Sokk gave Aang a fluffy Koala-Sheep. Aang screamed into it and the Koala-Sheep bleated. Sokka scratched his head and then gave Aang the thumbs up sign and nodded. Aang shook his head.

* * *

Azula was in the Royal Spa getting her hair combed, when Zuko approached her.

"Hello Zuzu. If you've come for a royal hair combing, I'm afraid you'll have to wait," said Azula. Zuko stood over Azula.

"So I guess there's a big war meeting coming up, huh. And apparently I'm not welcome there," said Zuko,

"What do you mean? Of course you're welcome there," said Azula.

"Oh yeah? I guess that's why no one bothered to tell me about it," said Zuko perturbed.

Two maids continued brushing her hair. Azula eyed Zuko.

"Oh Zuko, don't be so dramatic. I'm certain Dad wants you there. You probably weren't invited, because it's so obvious that you're supposed to be there," said Azula.

"Well, were you invited?" Zuko questioned her.

"Of course. I'm the Princess," said Azula smugly.

"And I'm the Prince!" Zuko said annoyed.

"Exactly, so stop acting," she gestured, "like a paranoid child." Zuko looked at her annoyed. "Just go to the meeting."

"Forget it, I'm not going," said Zuko. He thought, I'm not going to be where I'm not wanted, not again.

Zuko walked out of the room.

* * *

Aang laid on a bed of pillar shaped rocks with his eyes closed. Toph stood next to him.

"Alright, what you need is a good old fashioned back poundin' to relieve your stress," said Toph

"Pound away," said Aang. Toph stomped her feet and caused the pillars to pummel Aang. "Ahh! Ow! Uh! Toph!" Aang was in serious pain. "I ... think ... this ... is ... bruising ... me!" Toph stopped and Aang fell off the bed of rock pillars.

"Sorry, I forgot you have baby skin," said Toph. She thought for a moment then said, "Well, there's one other thing we can try... " Toph stomped and a boarcupine flew into her hand from a nearby bush. It uncurled and bared its needles. Toph gave a large grin. "Acupuncture!"

Aang looked at the boarcupine and ran screaming, "Ahhhh!"

* * *

Zuko looked out an open window at the palace from Mai's. Mai approached from behind.

"Zuko, it's just a dumb meeting. Who cares?"

"I don't," said Zuko, as he began to wonder if his father really accepted him and if his plan was working.

"Well, good, you shouldn't. Why would you even want to go?" Mai asked as she put her arms around him to comfort him. "Just think how things turned out at the last war meeting you went to."

Zuko pulled away, and sighed. "I know."

Mai decided to try to cheer him up by suggesting, "You know what will make you feel better? Ordering some servants around! I might be hungry for a whole tray of fruit tarts! And maybe a little palanquin ride around town... Double time!"

Zuko looked away. He was disappointed. Mai backed away from him. She was worried.

* * *

"Thanks for everything guys," said Aang. The others smiled at Aang.

"So you feel less stressed? Ready for a good night's sleep?" Katara asked.

Aang looked confused and replied, "Uh...I kinda think I sorta might...slightly feel a little better...maybe."

"Then our work here is done," said Sokka.

Everyone else went to sleep; Aang was the last to drift off.

He had his worst nightmare.*

Aang woke up screaming, which woke everyone else up including Appa and Momo.

"What happened Aang?" Katara asked worried about him.

Aang turned away from his friends and slumped over and bowed his head to the ground. He said, "It's the nightmares. They just get worse and worse."

"Looks like it's time for..." Sokka said as he spun around to put on the 'Wang Fire' beard, "another therapy session."

Aang looked up at him, disgusted and then turned around and spoke angrily, "No, that won't help. Nothing helps." Aang was determined. "There's only one thing I can do. I'm going to stay awake straight through to the invasion."

Aang twitched. Katara was shocked and Sokka's beard fell off. Toph found it amusing.

* * *

Katara stretched on cliff above the ocean. Aang stumbled into the area in a zombie like trance.

"Invasion. All aboard for the invasion," said Aang.

"You don't look so good," said Katara as she approached Aang. "You sure you can't just lie down for a little nap?"

"I told you, I can't go back to sleep," Aang replied. Then he drifted into a daydream where he confessed his feelings to Katara. He acted out the scene in movements and ended with huge, puffy and drool strewn lips making a kiss face.

"Aang?" Katara called.

"Huh?" Aang held and kissed air. Katara stood behind him and looked at him strangely.

"I was just saying you should take a nap," said Katara.

"Oh," he straightened up and faced Katara. "I guess I kinda drifted off into a daydream."

"What was your dream about?"

Aang was embarrassed, "Uhh, living under water?"

Katara was skeptical, but smiled and said, "Sounds neat."

Aang breathed a sigh of relief, "Heh. Phew."

"You know, Zuko did mention something about meditation before he left," said Katara.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Aang replied; then he took off.

* * *

At Mai's House Prince Zuko was laying on the couch. Mai sat next to him and poured tea.

A messenger entered. "Prince Zuko," said the messenger as he bowed to the ground, "everyone's waiting for you."

Zuko and Mai approached the messenger. Zuko asked, "What?"

"The high admirals, high generals, the war ministers, and the princess have all arrived," the messenger replied as he raised his head to Zuko. "You're the only person missing."

Mai smiled. Zuko asked, "So, my dad wants me at the meeting?"

"The Fire Lord said he would not start until you arrived, sir," said the messenger as he bowed his head again.

Zuko smiled and looked at Mai who was still smiling.

* * *

To Be Continued...

AN: * I thought I'd leave that nightmare to the imagination.

Zuko leaving the group is a key plot device; I don't want to give anymore than that away.


	17. Chapter 17 Master of Destiny

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender &amp; The Legend of Korra are created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Parts taken from "Beginnings" &amp; "The Phoenix King" &amp; "Nightmares &amp; Daydreams."

* * *

"Previously on Avatar, the Avatar Spirit was blocked when some of Azula's lightening bounced and hit Aang. Aang was unconscious and reconnected with his past lives. Aang awoke and has been in hiding and has been stressed. Zuko joined the Avatar, but later returned home to find out more," said Avatar Roku.

* * *

Aang decided to meditate.

He sat down in his usual position. He concentrated and entered the Spirit World. Avatar Roku appeared before him.

"Aang, it's good to see you," said Avatar Roku.

"Roku, it's good to see you, too," said Aang. "Do you know how I can regain the connection I need to the Avatar State?"

"I'm sorry Aang, but I don't know. There might be some spirits who might know something," said Avatar Roku. "Just remember that not all spirits are friendly." Roku disappeared.

Aang wondered around and met the Aye-Aye spirit.

"Stinky, it's been a long time," said the Aye-Aye spirit.

"Stinky?" Aang asked and he tried to smell himself. The spirit laughed.

"It's been a long time since I saw you. You probably don't remember me. You were a different person after all," said the spirit.

"I see," said Aang. "We were friends in one of my past lives. It's an honor to meet you." Aang bowed.

The spirit bowed too.

"What brings you here?" The spirit asked.

"I need help facing my destiny," Aang replied. "I need help."

"I see Raava's light within you. I don't think you have anything to worry about," said the spirit.

"Raava?" Aang questioned. He thought for a moment.

* * *

Zuko arrived at the war meeting.

"Welcome Prince Zuko. We waited for you," said Fire Lord Ozai.

General Shinu and General Bujing exchanged glances as Zuko walked by them.

Azula was already seated on Ozai's left. The Fire Lord waved his hand for Zuko to sit on the empty chair to his right. Zuko bowed then sat down.

"General Shinu, give your report," said Fire Lord Ozai.

General Shinu bowed. "Thank you sir," said Shinu as he stood up. "We haven't gained control of Ba Sing Se. There have also been earthbender rebellions, which has kept us from having total control in the Earth Kingdom."

The Fire Lord frowned. "What is your recommendation?"

"Our army is spread too thin but once the eclipse is over and the invasion defeated, we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom," said General Shinu.

Zuko slouched and acted uninterested.

"Hmm..." said the Fire Lord. He turned to his son and said, "Prince Zuko," Zuko looked at his father, "you've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think adding more troops will stop these rebellions?"

Zuko dropped his head and thought for moment, then he said, "The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure anything as long as they have hope."

"Yes, you're right," replied the Fire Lord and he gave an evil and lethal look. "We need to destroy their hope."

"Well, that's not exactly what I-" Zuko started to say.

Azula interrupted, "I think you should take their precious hope," she fingered her fringe and tossed it aside without a care, "and the rest of their land, and burn it all to the ground." The princess crossed her arms and smiled at her own suggestion.

"Yes..." Fire Lord Ozai smiled evilly. "Yes, you're right, Azula." Azula smiled at her father's acknowledgement of her plan. Ozai got up and walked towards the table. "Sozin's Comet is almost upon us," Ozai said as he stopped near the edge of the table, "and on that day it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred suns. No bender will stand a chance against us."

"What are you suggesting, sir?" General Shinu asked.

"When the comet last came, my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. Now, I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom." Zuko was shocked at his father's cruel revelation. "Permanently." Ozai as he grinned from ear to ear and walked across the table. "From our airships, we will rain fire over their lands. A fire that will destroy everything." Ozai walked across from one side of the map to middle of it. "And out of the ashes," he said as opened his arms to the side, "a new World will be born. A World in which all the lands are Fire Nation and I am," Ozai as he raised his arms high, "the supreme ruler of everything!" The generals applauded.

* * *

"Have you remembered?" the Aye-Aye spirit asked.

"Raava was the light spirit," said Aang as he closed his eyes.

"Don't worry. We will be together for all of your lifetimes and we will _never give up," _Raava said to Wan, the first Avatar.

"I remember," said Aang.

"Good," said the Aye-Aye spirit. "So, Stinky, what's the physical world like?"

"Right now, there's a war going on," Aang replied.

"Typical humans," said the spirit.

* * *

Zuko left the meeting. He met Mai.

"So, how did it go?" Mai asked.

"When I got to the meeting everyone welcomed me. My father had saved me a seat. He wanted me next to him," Zuko said as he and Mai walked. "I was literally at his right hand."

"Zuko, that's wonderful," said Mai as she grabbed on to him_._ "You must be happy?"

Zuko and Mai paused at the end of the hallway. They stood in front of a large ornate picture of Ozai, who is made to look incredibly powerful. Zuko looked up at this picture and Mai looked at him with concern.

"During the meeting, I was the _perfect_ prince. The son my father wanted. But I wasn't me." Zuko bowed his head.

* * *

After talking with the Aye-Aye spirit, Aang focused on connecting with Raava.

"Most humans think only of themselves, no matter how many others are around," said Raava. "But you aren't like most humans."

Aang smiled. "The monks taught me that all life is sacred."

"But balance and peace are more important," said the light spirit. "I've been with you all these lifetimes and I will be with you until the end."

"I see," said Aang.

Aang returned from the Spirit World.

He slept on the bed that the rest of the group worked to build for him after they convinced him to sleep.

* * *

Zuko returned to his room. He undid his hair and took off his armor.

He sat down and wrote a letter to Mai.

Dear Mai,

I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving. I'm not that kid you used to fling mud at. We've both changed a lot since then. I used to think that if I captured the Avatar, my father would return my honor and he would love me. I tried to be something I wasn't, and all it did was make me realize how wrong it was to deny who I really am. The only way to restore my honor is by doing what I think is right, so I'm leaving.

I hope you'll understand,

Zuko

Zuko packed and changed into more casual clothes and an outer robe.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18 Invasion Rewrite

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender &amp; The Legend of Korra are created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "The Day of Black Sun" originally by Michael Dante DiMartino.

* * *

"Previously on Avatar, Sokka planned the invasion. Aang decided to hide the fact that he was still alive. Iroh has been working out while he in prison. Aang reconnected with Raava. Zuko realized who he was and his destiny," said Avatar Roku.

* * *

The next day, Aang woke up.

Momo scurried to his shoulder.

"Top the of the morning to you, Momo!" Aang said cheerfully.

"Sounds like you slept well," Katara said.

"Like a baby moose lion," said Aang.

"Foo Foo Cuddlypoops?" Sokka asked.

"Err, poor choice of words," said Aang as he positioned himself in an attack position. "I'm ready to face the Fire Lord."

"So what's your strategy? Going to get your glow on," said Toph as she waved her fingers in front of her eyes, "and hit him," she punched the air repeatedly, "with a little Avatar State action?"*

"Well, first we have to find him, right Sokka?" Aang asked.

"According to what Zuko said, the Fire Lord will have a secret bunker underground," said Sokka.

"Do you think you'll be able to find it?" Toph asked, semi-doubtful on Aang's earthbending skills.

"I don't know, but I've gotta try," said Aang.

"Hey, do you think that fog will delay the invasion?" Katara asked.

"No, that is the invasion," Sokka replied.

5 Water Tribe ships appeared out of the fog. Hakoda peered through a telescope as Bato stood beside him. Both were wearing Water Tribe warrior armor.

Aang and Toph earthbent some docks at the port. The ships docked. Katara and Sokka ran towards their father and Katara proceeded to embrace him.

"You made it Dad!" Katara exclaimed.

"Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?" Sokka asked.

" I did. But I'm a little worried, Sokka," said Hakoda as he looked behind at Due and Tho who were descending from the ship. "Some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type."

"Whooo-wheee. This place ain't nothing like the swamp," said Due excited and full of energy. He pointed to a rock and asked, "What'd you reckon that is, Tho? Some sort of exploding Fire Nation exploding trap that would eat ya?"

"It's just a rock," Tho replied.

"Well, I'll be," said Due.

"Is it just me, or are those fellas a little loose in the leaf head?" Hakoda said.

"I just wish they'd wear pants," said Bato.

Hue scratched his stomach, then said, "Pants are an illusion and so is death."

Hakoda, Bato, Katara were confused and worried, but Sokka smiled widely.

* * *

Katara, Aang, Toph and some swampbenders stood at the docks.

"Hi, Katara," said Haru.

"Haru," Katara as she ran and embraced him, "it's so good to see you."

Aang walked toward Haru and said, "Toph, this is Haru. When we met him, his town was controlled by the Fire Nation. So we had to hide his earthbending."

"Katara inspired me and my father," said Haru as Tyro approached, and Katara blushed, "to take back our village."

Tyro placed a hand on their shoulders and said, "You helped us find our courage, Katara. Now we're here to help you."

Toph was surprised. "No way." She said as she moved into a defensive stance. "Is that..." A pair of huge hands carries Toph up.

Hippo hugged Toph and said, "Hippo happy to see Blind Bandit!"

"You guys here for a re-match?" Toph questioned angrily.

Boulder, who was standing behind Hippo, replied, "Negatory. The Boulder and The Hippo no longer fight," he gestured no with his hands, "for others' entertainment. Now, we fight for our Kingdom!" He raised both arms up in enthusiasm.

"Sweet," said Toph as she smiled.

Sokka watched the whole scene a short distance away. He turned his head towards his father. Suddenly, a boat exploded behind Sokka and Hakoda, which shocked them. They ran toward it. The Mechanist appeared from the lower deck, his face covered in ash, and he coughed. Teo wheeled his wheelchair down the gangplank. His father, The Duke and Pipsqueak trailed behind him.

"Was that a new invention?" Sokka asked.

"Yes. But unfortunately, the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce proved to be too successful," said The Mechanist.

"You're making peanut sauce bombs?" Sokka asked.

The Duke piggybacked on Pipsqueak's back. Their faces were covered with ash.

"They're destructive," said Pipsqueak.

"Were you able to complete work on the plans I sent you?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, I was and I think the Fire Nation would be quite surprised," replied The Mechanist.

"Aang," said Teo as he took a pole-like object from his wheelchair, "my dad and I made this for you."

Aang took it and caused it to shoot of blue wings, which popped out from the sides. Aang admired it and said, "A new glider! This is amazing."

"And as a special feature, I added a snack compartment," said The Mechanist as he placed his head under the handle and pulled it. Peanuts tumbled out of the compartment into his mouth.

"Oh well, I'm sure that will come in handy," Aang replied a little doubtful.

* * *

Sokka was very nervous. He tried to explain the Invasion Plan, but was too nervous and Hakoda stepped in and briefly explained the plan to everyone.

The invasion proceeded smoothly. They got passed the Great Gates of Azulon by using the submarines Sokka designed and The Mechanist implemented.

The submarines resurfaced.

"So, this is it huh?" Aang said.

"Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar's alive?" Sokka asked.

"I'm ready," said Aang. Sokka grasped his arm, and wished him luck. The gang and Momo gathered around for a group hug.

Toph smiled and said, "I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, Twinkle Toes."

"Everyone listen up," said Hakoda. The gang disbanded and looked up at Hakoda who is addressed the entire invasion force from the submarine's entrance. "The next time we resurface, it'll be on the beaches. So stay alert and fight smart. Now break time's over, back in the subs."

Toph and Sokka walked back while Aang and Katara remained behind. Both stared at each other and looked away.

Katara and Aang both said each other's names.

"You go first," said Aang.

"We've been through so many things together and I've seen you grow up so much. You're not that little goofy kid," said Katara as Aang blushed, "I found in the iceberg anymore. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really proud of you."

"Everything is going to be different after today, isn't it?" Aang stated.

"Yes, it is." Katara replied.

"What if... what if I don't come back?" Aang asked uncertainly.

"Aang, don't say that. Of course you'll-" Katara started to say then Aang kissed her. After they parted, Katara blushed. She looked away sadly while Aang took off.

"Katara, what are you doing? It's time to submerge," said Sokka, which snapped Katara out of her confused thoughts.

"Right," Katara replied.

The subs submerged, while Katara submerged on Appa.

* * *

Zuko left the letter he wrote Mai on her bed.

"I'm sorry Mai," said Zuko as looked at the portrait of the two of them.

He returned to the palace and knelt in front of a picture.

"I know I made some bad choices. But today, I'm going to set things right," said Zuko. He grabbed his broadswords and backpack and looked at his Mother's portrait one last time. He threw on his cloak and walked away.

* * *

Hakoda, Sokka, and Katara split up; Sokka and Katara took out a battlement while Hakoda took out another. Unfortunately, Hakoda was injured and Katara healed him.

"How does that feel, Dad?" Katara asked.

"A... a little better," said Hakoda as he sat up. "I need... to get back... to the troops." He moaned.

"You're hurt. Badly. You can't fight anymore," said Katara.

"Everyone's counting on me," said Hakoda as winced from the pain, "to lead this mission, Katara. I won't let them down." He tried to get up but fell back to the ground in pain.

"Can't you heal him any faster?" Sokka asked.

"I'm doing everything I can," said Katara. Sokka looked awayvand closed his eyes.

"I'll do it," said Sokka.

"No offense Sokka but you're not exactly Mr. Healing Hands," said Katara.

"No," said Sokka then he stood up. "I'll lead the invasion force."

"Don't be crazy, Sokka," said Katara.

"Maybe I am a little crazy but the eclipse is about to start and we need to be up that volcano," said Sokka as he looked at the volcano, "by the time it does."

"You can do this. I'm proud of you, son," said Hakoda who was lying on the ground.

"I still think you're crazy but I'm proud of you too," Katara added.

* * *

Sokka led the invasion on Appa, while Aang headed to the palace.

Aang looked around the palace and knew that Zuko was right. The Fire Lord was in his secret bunker. He looked for the secret entrance to the bunker, but the palace was vast and Aang ended up lost. He took a deep breath and found his way back to the entrance.

Aang stood outside the palace and moved into an earthbending stance. He closed his eye and concentrated. He stomped his foot against the earth and discovered a bunch of tunnels. He realized he would need Sokka's and Toph's help finding the Fire Lord.

* * *

To Be Continued...

AN: * Sokka explained the Avatar State to Toph, that's how she knew about glowing.


	19. Chapter 19 Eclipse Part 1

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "The Day of Black Sun Part 2" originally by Aaron Ehaze.

* * *

The moon just started to overlap the moon. Under the two celestial bodies, the submarines at the water were guarded by Hue and six other warriors. The plaza had destroyed and smoking tanks that were strewn about. Fire Nation tanks and soldiers were shooting fire blasts at the caterpillar tanks, which had formed a semi circle against the plaza wall. The sides of the caterpillar tanks flipped open and earthbenders lobbed stones at the firebenders. A Fire Nation soldier signaled the catapults to fire. The projectiles flew through the air as the earthbenders' stones and shockwaves destroyed the catapults.

Sokka, Bato, and an earthbender examined a map on the ground from behind the tanks. Behind them, Toph shot a rock through the side of the tank just before a fireball collided with it into the tank. Sokka winced at the loud explosion. Sokka looked up and saw Katara helping Hakoda through the plaza's large doorways. He was holding his side, still wounded.

"Dad! You're on your feet again," said Sokka.

Sokka and Toph ran toward Katara and Hakoda. Katara let Hakoda sit down.

"Thanks to your sister. I'm in no shape to fight but maybe there is some way I could help," said Hakoda.

"Everything's going smoothly and the eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet," said Sokka.

"Let's hope our luck holds out. Katara, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?" Hakoda asked.

Katara took a few steps forward and looked out in the distance.

"Yeah... Is that... is that Aang?" Katara observed.

"What?" Sokka asked.

Aang glided toward them, and dodged the numerous fireballs. He landed in front of his friends.

"Please tell you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him down?" Sokka pleaded.

"He wasn't home. No one was. The entire palace city is abandoned. It's like Zuko said," said Aang.

"You weren't able to find him?" Sokka asked.

"I tried to find the secret passage, but got lost. Then I tried using earthbending. It felt like there were a bunch of tunnels," said Aang.

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it," said Toph.

Sokka held up the timing device the Mechanist gave him.

"The Mechanist gave me this timing device. It looks like we've got about 10 minutes until the full eclipse. Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord," said Sokka.

"We can still do this. We can still win the day," said Aang.

"It could all be a trap. Azula did know about the invasion. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure all of us get out of here safely," said Katara.

"Everyone who's here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it," said Hakoda.

"What do you think? You're the one who has to face the Fire Lord. Whatever you decide, I'm with you," said Sokka.

Aang stood up and faced the battlefield. Then he said, "I've got to try."

* * *

Appa flew toward the top of the volcano where the Fire Nation capital was. He landed on the side, and Aang, Sokka, and Toph jumped off him.

"Do you feel anything down there?" Aang asked Toph.

Toph placed her hand to the ground. "Yep. There are natural tunnels criss-crossing through the inside of the volcano."

"Anything else? Is there a structure somewhere?" Sokka asked hopeful.

Toph extended her hands to each side before she plunged them into the ground and gripped the earth with her fingers. Then she said. "There's something big, dense, and made of metal deep in the heart of the volcano."

"Sounds like a secret bunker to me," said Sokka.

Toph thrusted her hands forward and bent a hole into the side of the volcano. Momo chirped and curiously stuck his head out from behind the headpiece on Appa's armor.

"Stay safe. We'll be back soon," Aang told the animals.

* * *

Toph, Sokka, and Aang entered though the hole into a dark tunnel. Toph knelt down and felt the ground before she ran down one side of the tunnel. Sokka and Aang quickly followed.

"This way! That one's a dead end," said Toph.

"What would we do without you?" Sokka asked.

"Perish and burn in hot magma," Toph replied.

They crawled past a small stream of lava and Sokka flinched away from it.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sokka agreed.

The three of them came to a cavern filled with active lava vents all over the floor.

"The tunnel continues on the other side and it leads right to the bunker," Toph informed them.

"We'll have to be fast but careful," said Sokka. Sokka attempted to run across, but is immediately stopped when one of the vents erupted. He yelled in surprise and shielded himself as Aang swung his staff at it and bent a gust of wind which cooled down the lava.

"How was that careful?" Aang asked Sokka.

"I was wrong. We need to be fast, careful and lucky," said Sokka.

Toph, Aang, and Sokka ran across the cavern, carefully dodging the steam and lava coming from the vents. The three of them were covered in a red glow. They all stopped and looked dismayed. They stood on a small cliff above a large river of lava.

"There's no floor! It's just a river of lava," said Sokka.

Aang spun his staff and extended the glider wings.

"Climb aboard and hold on tight," Aang told the others. Sokka and Toph held on to the top of Aang's glider as he glided through the lava tunnel and screamed with fright. Aang banked left and right to avoid a stone column and a lava explosion. They all make it to the other side and landed easily before continuing on foot. Aang, Toph, and Sokka ran up to a large metal bunker built against the cavern wall.

"That's some door!" Sokka said in awe.

Toph walked up to the door, placed her ear against it, and knocked on it, produced a metallic thud. Then she said, "Not a problem."

Toph took a step back before bashing her elbows into the door, fractured and dented it. She took another step back, kissed her middle and index fingers, and forcefully stabbed them through the middle of the door. Toph kicked a hole through the metal. On the other side of the door as Toph's leg burst through. She widened the opening and stepped through. With sound effect added, Toph pointed in a direction and took off, followed by Aang and Sokka.

"I am so glad we added you to the group," said Sokka.

* * *

The Fire Nation capital, the invasion force made their way up the path toward the caterpillar tanks and a legion of soldiers moved up the path while fireballs were flung at them. From a Fire Nation battlement, a firebender threw fireballs from it. The fireball hit the metal shields that the earthbenders were carrying over their heads. The Boulder and the Hippo ran toward the cliffside under the battlement, slapped their hands against it, and earthbent an avalanche, which caused the demolishing the battlement. The same was done to another battlement. The Fire Nation commanding officer turned around and looked at the sky. The moon was slowly starting to move over the sun.

"Retreat! Everyone move to secondary defensive position! Retreat!" The Fire Nation officer commanded.

The battlement behind him tipped over and fell over. Three firebenders retreated as three caterpillar tanks drew close to them. Bato hung on the back of one of the tanks, addressed the other soldiers.

"The eclipse is only minutes away. We should be able to make it up the hill by the time it starts and secure the entire palace by the time it's finished!" Bato announced.

The soldiers all gave a hearty battle cry. Katara held Hakoda over her shoulder.

"We can wait here if you want," said Katara.

"No. I want to press forward with the others," Hakoda replied.

Katara and Hakoda continued forward.

* * *

Inside the Fire Nation bunker, War Minister Qin walked down a tunnel. Aang, Sokka, and Toph ran down a tunnel on the other side that merged with the first one. Qin whistled a tune just as he came to the end of the wall and the three kids ran past him. He gasped in shock, which alerted the three to his presence. They turned around and brandish their weapons at him, Toph stomped the ground and popped a rock into the air. Qin pressed his back against the wall and raised his hands in surrender.

"The Fire Lord's chamber is that way down the hall to the left and up the stairs. You can't miss it," said War Minister Qin. He told them what he was told.

Aang, Sokka, and Toph all stepped in closer to him. Aang and Sokka glaring up at him.

"He's telling the truth," said Toph.

Aang smiled cheerfully and said, "Thanks."

They left Qin, Sokka gave him one last dirty look. Once they were gone, Qin breathed a sigh of relief, looked left and right to make sure no one saw anything, composed himself and continued walking and whistling as if nothing happened.

Aang, Sokka, and Toph ran past. Sokka pulled out the Mechanist's device and checked their time.

"Only 30 seconds until the total eclipse," said Sokka.

The three came to another large door with a flame symbol on the front and at the top. Aang took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord," said Aang with confidence.

Aang spun his staff up and forward. The other side of the door was blown off its hinges by Aang's blast of air. The room was one large hall supported by thick metal beams on both sides, lit by torchlight. There was a single throne at the end of the hall. Aang, Sokka, and Toph ran inside. Azula lounged on the throne.

"So, you are alive after all," said Azula.

Aang was in utter, speechless shock. Sokka was almost as shocked as Aang.

"I had a hunch that you survived that's why I hired a bounty hunter. I've known about the invasion for months," said Azula.

* * *

Zuko stood in front of a much smaller door within the tunnels. He had his broadswords slung on his back.

"I'm ready to face you," said Zuko.

Zuko slid the door open. There were elite guards with spears standing at the front. Fire Lord Ozai was just about to take a sip from a steaming cup of tea when he noticed Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?" Fire Lord Ozai asked.

Zuko walked toward the line of guards.

* * *

The moon passed over the sun and covered almost all of it. The invasion force was on the side of the volcano. Water Tribe warriors marched up the volcano. A tank passed by on the other side. The Mechanist walks on screen and looks back.

"The eclipse is starting. Put on your eclipse glasses," said The Mechanist.

The Mechanist took off his monocle and placed a visor with thin slits over his eyes. The warriors stopped marching for a moment and did the same before they continued on. Katara and Hakoda with their eclipse glasses on as they looked toward the sun. The eclipse showed the moon completely blacked out the sun.

* * *

Zuko stood in front of Ozai and his guards.

"Why are you here?" Fire Lord Ozai asked.

"I'm here to tell the truth." Zuko replied.

"Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse. This should be interesting," said Fire Lord Ozai. Ozai waved his hand and his guards left through doors on both sides of the chamber.

"First of all, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me," said Zuko.

"Why would she lie to me about that?" Fire Lord Ozai asked.

"Because the Avatar is not dead. He survived," Zuko answered.

"What?!" Fire Lord Ozai exclaimed outraged.

"In fact, he probably is leading this invasion. He could be on his way here right now," Zuko replied.

Fire Lord Ozai stood up and pointed, furious, "Get out! Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you."

"That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore," said Zuko.

Fire Lord Ozai seethed with rage, "You will obey me or this defiant breathe will be your last!"

Ozai started to walk towards Zuko, until Zuko unsheathed his broadswords and brandished them at him.

"Think again! I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen," said Zuko.

Ozai sat back down.

* * *

Aang, Toph, and Sokka were ready to fight.

"Where is he? Where is the Fire Lord?" Aang asked.

"Hm, you mean I'm not good enough for you? You're hurting my feelings," Azula replied sarcastically.

Sokka brandished his sword and said, "Stop wasting our time and give us the information. You're powerless right now so you're in no position to refuse."

"And stick to the truth. I'll be able to tell if you're lying," said Toph.

"Are you sure? I'm a pretty good liar," said Azula. She made her face become completely expressionless and said, "I am a 400 foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings."

After a few moments, Toph replied, "Okay you're good, I admit it." Toph bent the earth underneath Azula so that it encased her is a conical shape. "But you really ought to consider telling the truth anyway."

Azula gave a small smirk. The stone trap shattered. Sokka, Aang, and Toph were all shocked. Azula kept smirking as she brushed some rubble off her shoulder.

"When I left Ba Sing Se, I brought home some souvenirs," said Azula as two Dai Li agents dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of her. "Dai Li agents."

Aang swung his staff at them, threw out a blast of wind. The Dai Li both bent a stone wall in front and completely nullified the attack.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	20. Chapter 20 Eclipse Part 2

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "The Day of Black Sun Part 2" originally by Aaron Ehaze.

* * *

The invasion force made its way to the edge of the crater. Bato stood at the edge. Warriors and two tanks made their way past him and over the edge.

"Surround the periphery! We have to secure the palace by the time the eclipse is over. Otherwise, we'll be in for the fight of our lives," Bato commanded.

Bato made his way down with the rest of them. The tanks and soldiers reached the edge of the capital and made their way in. Firebenders lined themselves up in one of the alleys. Haru, Tyro, and a group of earthbenders came to face them.

"Stop! Surrender peacefully and we won't harm you," said Tyro.

"We'll never surrender," said a Fire Nation fighter, as he stepped forward, made flailing movements with his arms, dashed forward and thrust his palm forward as if to shoot a fire ball, but all that is produced is a pathetic fizzle. "Er okay, we surrender."

He and the other firebenders bowed down and presented their hands in surrender. Katara and Hakoda climbed up to the edge of the crater and looked down at the Fire Nation capital as the soldiers and tanks headed to the palace.

"There it is. The Fire Nation royal palace. We've come so far," said Hakoda.

"It's not over yet," said Katara. Both began to head down.

* * *

Zuko and Ozai were in the bunker.

"For so long, all I wanted was you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn," said Zuko as he pointed a sword at Ozai. "My father, who challenged me; a 13-year-old boy to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?"

"It was to teach you respect," replied Fire Lord Ozai.

"It was cruel! And it was wrong," said Zuko.

"Then you have learned nothing," said Fire Lord Ozai.

"No, I've learned everything! And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation! They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness," said Zuko.

Fire Lord Ozai laughed, "Your Uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?"

Zuko closed his eyes for a second and replied, "Yes. He has." Zuko smiled.

Ozai frowned in disapproval.

* * *

A stone wall exploded and revealed Aang, Sokka, and Toph as they ran. A stone structure erupted from the floor where Aang was standing, but he jumped away from it and jumped off one of the metal beams and flipped forward. The two Dai Li agents pulled two slabs from the ground and flung them at Aang, but he deflected them with two kicks. Toph burst through the stone behind Aang and created a hole in it. She landed between the agents and bent two diagonal pillars of stone up from beneath them as she landed, pushed them toward the walls. The agents both landed of the walls feet first and both bent a pillar of stone down at Toph, who blocked the attacks by bending two stone walls up from the floor.

Toph thrust her hands forward and bent a stream of earth at Azula. The stream from the side made contact with Azula. Azula back flipped off the attack and flew back towards the throne. Azula smirked as she landed.

Aang ran forward. One of the Dai Li watched Aang and ran to the side. Aang turned and stopped when he heard a loud, grinding sound. The Dai Li agent slid over the side of the wall and past Aang. He flung himself off the wall and in front of Aang with a pillar of earth, and put himself in front of Azula. The agent sunk into the floor as he landed and bent a large, diagonal wall of stone of from the floor. Aang jumped high into the air, flipped forward, and burst through the wall feet first. Aang landed behind the Dai Li agent, popped him into the air as he landed with one small pillar of stone and knocked him away with a larger one, knocked the agent out of the fight. Aang spun his staff above his head, let go of it as he turned forward, wound up, and shot a powerful blast of air with one hand at Azula.

Azula as she grabbed on to the arms of the throne and cartwheeled away just before the throne was completely destroyed by the air blast. Aang dashed to where Azula was and swung his staff as her, bent out a blade of air. Azula ran between two metal beams. She jumped over the blade of air and at the beam, then flipped off that one back toward the beam behind her. Azula landed on the side of the beam just before she sprung off it as another blade of air barely missed her.

Azula barrel rolled and did the splits as she landed on the ground. Azula ran off, Aang chased after. Azula ran behind the metal beams. She jumped onto and jumped off a beam just as Aang sent another blade of air at her. Azula continued running forward and hopping from the wall to the beams and up to one of the stone beams the Dai Li agents had attacked Toph with. Aang did a small pole vault with his staff and kicked a blast of air at Azula, but missed. Azula slid down the stone beam. She jumped off the diagonal wall Toph had created to block the attack earlier and landed on the other one before she flipped off of it and landed on the floor.

Azula as she turned and faced Aang. Aang and Toph ran at her. Azula turned and rans towards the large stone wall. The other Dai Li agent slid down the stone beam toward the floor and Azula. The agents landed behind her and then bent a pillar up from beneath her, which sent Azula into the air toward the hole in the wall that Toph had made. Sokka climbed up into the hole. Azula fled toward him. Azula passed just inches above Sokka's face as he ducked down. She smirked down at him while he looked back at her fearfully.

Azula landed on the other side of the wall and ran toward the exit. Sokka tried to climb back down. He stopped and ducked timidly as the Dai Li agent, Toph, and Aang jumped over him and through the hole, one at a time. Sokka dropped down and followed after. Toph chased after Azula. Aang caught up to her from the side.

"I can't pin her down. She's too quick," said Aang.

Aang, Toph, and Sokka ran forward. Toph strafed to the side. Inside the tunnels, Azula ran out the doors. The Dai Li agent slid out of the room and blocked the entrance with a large stone. The Dai Li agent slid over the ground and after Azula just as Aang burst through the stone and continued chasing them. Azula and the agent ran away. The Dai Li agent was knocked to the side by a stone pillar ejected out of the side of the wall. A hole opened in the side of the wall and Toph flew out of it. The agent hit the inside of the groove of one of the steel beams supporting the tunnel. He tried to attack, but Toph smashed his stone gloves into dust before she grabbed both sides of the beam's grooves and pulled them in, which trapped the agent. Toph admired her work. Aang ran past her and she followed. Aang and Toph ran down the tunnel. Sokka caught up to them.

"Wait! Aang, Toph, stop attacking," said Sokka. Aang, Toph, and Azula all stopped. "Don't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us. She's not even trying to win this fight!"

"Not true, I'm giving it my all," said Azula sarcastically.

"You're trying to keep us here and waste all our time!" Toph pointed out.

"Um, right. I think your friend just said that genius. And since you can't see, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes," said Azula super sarcastically and rolled her eyes and to emphasize her point.

"I'll roll your whole head!" Toph replied angry.

"She's just baiting you again," said Sokka.

"Okay, so what do we do? Just ignore her?" Aang asked.

"Or you could use the Avatar State," Sokka suggested.

"It's a trap. Don't say I didn't warn you," said Azula.

Aang entered the Avatar State. His eyes and tattoos glowed.

Aang used his earthbending bending to to trap Azula. He focused all his energy on the information he wanted. He touched her throat and tried to open her sound chakra; his hope was that it would cause her to tell the truth.

"My mother said I was a monster," Azula whispered loud enough for only Aang to hear.

"No, it's a lie that you told yourself," said Aang.

After a moment, the glowing stopped.

"Where is he?" Sokka asked.

Azula furrowed her brow. She had planned to distract Sokka, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out.

"She won't talk," said Aang.

"What did you do to her?" Toph asked.

"I tried to unlock her truth chakra," Aang replied.

"The what?" Toph asked.

"Look, I think we should just move on and look for the Fire Lord on our own," said Sokka. They left Azula there.

* * *

"After I leave here today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. He is the one who has been a real father to me," said Zuko.

Fire Lord Ozai chuckled and said sarcastically, "That's just beautiful. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure."

"But I've come to an even more important decision," said Zuko. He paused and said. "I'm going to join the Avatar. And I'm going to help him defeat you."

Fire Lord Ozai grinned slyly, "Really? Since you're a full blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless, you've got your  
swords, why don't you just do it now?"

"Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny," said Zuko. He sheathed his swords. "Goodbye."

Zuko started to walk away.

Fire Lord Ozai stood up and said, "Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the Sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?"

Zuko as he stopped in front of the doors and turned around. Ozai as he grinned venomously. Ozai can feel the eclipse.

"What happened that night?" Zuko asked.

"My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son. And I was going to do it. Your mother had found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared," said Fire Lord Ozai.

* * *

"So, where do you think he will be?" Aang asked Sokka as the three of them went down the hall.

"I don't know. I know we believed the War Minister, and that was a big door. Maybe a smaller less ornate door would be the way to go. He would need to be close to his people, so I think it would need to be close to the end of the hall," Sokka replied.

"I'll use my earthbending to find out where people are," said Toph.

The three of them headed to the end of the hall.

* * *

"Your Mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished," said Fire Lord Ozai.

A tear streamed from Zuko's eye as he said, "So she's alive."

"Perhaps. Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper," said Fire Lord Ozai.

On the edge of the eclipse, the moon passed over and the rays of the sun shine through. Ozai's eyes quickly opened. Ozai stepped forward and swung his arms out and created two arcs of electricity from the tips of his fingers. He thrust his fingers forward and fired an incredible bolt of lightning at Zuko. Zuko caught the lightning with the tips of his fingers. Zuko slid backward from the force of the attack, the lightning surrounded his body and made his hair stand on end. Zuko sunk his body down and pulls his arms in as the electricity ran through his body, then thrust his other hand forward, redirected the lightning in Ozai's direction. The bolt struck the ground where Ozai was standing and created an explosion that knocked Ozai against the wall and the tapestry behind him. Zuko fled while, Ozai straightened up his hair fell over his face. The tapestry fell down and a fire caused by the explosion burned in front of Ozai.

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Toph were a few steps away from the smaller door when they heard an explosion. Zuko came out from behind the door.

"We need to leave now," Zuko said.

"But I could still face the Fire Lord," said Aang.

"Without knowing how to firebend? Come on, let's get out of here," said Toph.

The guards were coming, as they ran back the way they came.

"Our best bet is bending our way out," said Toph.

Aang and Toph used earthbending and created an opening up and out and used a rock slide. They made it back to Appa and Momo.

"You go on ahead. I need to find my uncle," said Zuko.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll meet up with you later," said Zuko.

"If things don't work out and we need to escape, we'll be at the Western Air Temple," said Aang.

* * *

The palace was surrounded by the tanks and warriors. Katara laid Hakoda against one of the tanks. They both took off their eclipse glasses.

"What should we do, Hakoda? Shouldn't something have happened by now?" Bato asked.

"I don't know. But now that the eclipse is over I expect we're going to see some firebenders any minute," said Hakoda.

Bato suddenly looked up in shock. Katara turned to look in the same direction. Five Fire Nation war balloons ascended into the air. The balloons were powered by firebenders.

"My own invention. Oh this is terrible!" The Mechanist exclaimed. Teo silently placed a consoling hand on his father's shoulder.

Behind one of the balloons ascended an enormous zeppelin. Everyone stared up at the five war balloons along with five huge zeppelins decorated with dragon motifs. Bato, Katara, and Hakoda. Katara turned and pointed into the sky.

"They're back!" Katara pointed out.

Katara ran forward. Appa carried Aang, Sokka, and Toph and flew. Aang looked up at the war balloons. He was worried. Appa landed and Katara ran up to him. Aang looked down at Katara uneasily. Sokka, Toph, and Momo in Appa's saddle.

"It was all a trap. Azula knew we were coming and she's plotted out every move," said Sokka as he and Toph jumped down from Appa. "We just got to get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely."

"They've got air power, but so do I!" Aang said as he opened his glider. "I'm going to do what I can to slow them down."

Aang threw his glider into the air. He caught onto it and flew into the air as it looped back to him. Appa growled. Katara climbed on him.

"Appa, you and I can help too," said Katara.

Aang flew toward the zeppelins in the distance, Appa and Katara followed behind.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	21. Chapter 21 Escaping

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "The Day of Black Sun Part 2" originally by Aaron Ehaze.

* * *

Aang glided forward with Appa and Katara behind him. He glided toward the small war balloons. A firebender shot two fireballs at Aang, who banked and rolled to avoid the attack. He then threw his glider forward, closed it, grabbed the end of it, and pierced straight through the fabric of the balloon. Air leaked from the war balloon and it went down as Aang glided on towards the zeppelins. Katara was in Appa's saddle. Katara stood up and bent the water out from her flasks. With a swift rotation of her arms and body, Katara made a clean, horizontal cut through a war balloon. She and Appa flew on, and after a brief moment, the top of the war balloon fluttered away and the bottom part dropped.

Appa, Katara, and Aang flew up toward the zeppelins as countless fireballs were shot of them. Aang, Appa, and Katara kept flying and a few fireballs hit Appa and he growled in discomfort, but his armor protected him. Appa tried to fly in close, but was driven back by the force of the fire blasts. Firebenders stood on small platforms under the body of a zeppelin. They were in harnesses attached to supports above them. They shot fire blasts at Appa as he flew past them. Katara created a shield of water to block the oncoming fireballs. Aang glided in the background.

"We can't keep them all back. They're too many of them!" Katara exclaimed.

"Let's join the others," said Aang. He barely dodged another fireball. Aang and Appa flew over the capital and back towards the ocean.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zuko went to the Fire Nation prison his uncle was in, only to discover his uncle already escaped.

Zuko realized he'd need to meet up with the Avatar and his friends.

Zuko went to the air base. He snuck past the soldiers and commandeered a war balloon.

* * *

Sokka ran down the slope toward the plaza, the others followed behind. He stopped and looked up at the zeppelins high in the air, as they slowly made their way toward them. The bottom of one of the zeppelins revealed bomb bay doors that opened up. Aang, Appa, and Katara land behind Sokka.

"Try and find cover! I think we're about to see some bombs," said Sokka.

Everyone huddled together as Toph bent a large slab of stone above them. They looked up at the zeppelins as large red, cylinder shaped bombs dropped from them. As the bombs hit the ground, they exploded. The bombs impacted the stone shields protecting the invasion forces. Toph protected them. The slab cracked and began to fall, but Toph bent two stone supports up from the ground to keep it standing. The caterpillar tanks quickly made their way down the slope as bombs went off all around them. The Boulder, The Hippo, and other earthbenders were knocked off balance by the explosions. The zeppelins passed over, which stopped the raid. Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Katara came out from under the stone and looked up at the zeppelins as they flew toward the beach.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" Katara asked.

"They're headed for the beach. They're going to destroy the submarines!" Aang answered.

"How are we all going to escape?" Sokka asked.

"We're not," Hakoda answered.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar, we could still win!" Sokka replied.

"Yes, with the Avatar we could still win on another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together," said Hakoda.

"What? We can't leave you behind. We won't leave anyone behind," said Katara.

"You're our only chance in a long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive," said Hakoda.

"The youngest of our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners but we'll all survive this battle," said Bato.

"I've got some experience with the Fire Nation prisons. It's not going to be easy but we'll get by," said Tyro.

"They're at the beach already!" Sokka announced.

The swampbenders tried to stop the zeppelins from destroying the submarines, but were unsuccessful.

On Appa's saddle, Toph and The Mechanist, who carried Teo, rose up to Appa's back on a platform of stone that Toph bent. Toph hopped in the saddle and The Mechanist placed Teo down in it, hugged him in goodbye.

Everyone said their goodbyes.

Aang addressed the invasion group, "Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm going to make this up to you."

Katara jumped into the saddle and Aang sat down. Momo climbed on to Aang's shoulder and Appa took off. Appa flew away.

* * *

Azula watched from inside zeppelin.

"Should we follow them, Princess?" The Captain asked.

"No. They're too fast. It doesn't matter. They'll be back," Azula replied.

* * *

They looked back at the zeppelin as they flew away. Aang turned back to the front.

"I know just the place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while. The Western Air Temple," said Aang.

Appa flew forward, while Zuko followed in his war balloon.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	22. Chapter 22 The West Air Temple Rewrite

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "The Western Air Temple" originally by Elizabeth Welch Ehasz &amp; Tim Hedrick.

AN: Western would not fit in the title.

* * *

"Previously on Avatar, Sokka led the invasion but failed. Zuko faced his father during the eclipse," said Avatar Roku.

* * *

The young group flew over the ocean to the mountains. They landed and continued walking on foot with their heads down.

"This is humiliating," said Katara.

"Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation," Sokka asked as Katara turned her head toward him, and he continued, "or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?"

"Both," Katara replied as she looked at Sokka.

"Sorry guys, but Appa," said Aang as he stretched his hand out and affectionately scratched the area under Appa's eye, "gets tired carrying all these people."

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are," said Teo.

"They're probably on their way to a prison. Seems like my dad just got out, now he's going back in," said Haru.

"I miss Pipsqueak," said The Duke.

"I miss not having blisters on my feet," said Sokka.

Toph stomped her foot on the ground. Toph made a relieved expression on her face.

"Hey, we're here. I can feel it," said Toph.

The group stopped near the edge of a cliff.

"Uh, I think your feet need their eyes checked," said Katara.

"No," said Aang. He continued, "she's right." Sokka looked up at Aang, stunned. "We are here."

Sokka looked around and brought up both his arms to show that he couldn't see anything. The group stood above the cliff.

"Wow, it's amazing," said Toph. She felt a multi-tiered structure of an upside down pagoda. Then she could feel more upside down pagodas of the Western Air Temple with a couple of statues fixed into the cliffs.

* * *

Zuko dropped a rope down one of the pagodas. Then he slowly slid down the rope with his hands. Zuko turned around. He looked a large statue of a female airbender and stared at it. He continued to make his descent. Zuko stopped in front of three statues and swung himself on the rope. He gained momentum with each arc. After the fourth swing he jumped off and landed on the ground by balancing himself with a hand on the floor. He straightened up and looks around. He remembered the first time he came to the Western Air Temple. It was a week after his banishment. Zuko thought he should check the Air Temples first and that he would regain his honor by capturing the Avatar. He remembered how his uncle tried to look out for him and he lashed out. Zuko closed his eyes. He groaned and rubbed his nose bridge with his fingers.

Zuko heard Appa growl, but decided to wait until Aang, Sokka, or Toph had a chance to tell the others that Zuko was coming. He hid behind the pillar.

* * *

The group stood in front of an hour glass shaped fountain. Teo and The Duke looked up in wonder.

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple. I wonder if there are any secret rooms," said Teo.

Haru moved forward and waved a hand to beckon the others to join him, "Let's go check it out."

The Duke and Teo enthusiastically followed. Aang ran after them but was stopped by Katara who blocked him with his staff.

"You guys go..." Katara said. Aang caught his glider and Katara laid a hand on his shoulder. "I think we need to talk about some things."

Haru and The Duke help Teo onto the bridge. As Haru sat Teo's wheelchair down, Teo wheeled off rapidly.

"I'll race you, Duke," said Haru.

" told you, it's "The Duke." " The Duke replied annoyed.

Haru and The Duke ran after Teo.

"Why can't I go?" Aang asked disappointed.

"We need to decide what we're gonna do now. And since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this," Katara replied seriously.

Aang leaned his staff against a flat, slightly broken down stone bench and sat down and crossed his arms grouchily. "Fair enough. So, what's the new plan?"

The rest of them sat on stone benches except for Toph who sat on a rather tall stone column.

"Well, if you ask me, the _new_ plan is the _old_ plan. You just need to master all four elements, and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes," Sokka replied.

"Do you think Zuko made it here? We haven't seen him yet," Aang said.

"Zuko? I thought he was in the Fire Nation," Katara replied

"We met him during the invasion," said Aang. "He was suppose to join us here."

"He's here," said Toph.

He came out from behind the pillar.

"Hello, Zuko here," said Zuko.

"I think Toph just established that," said Sokka.

"Right," said Zuko. "I found out important information."

"Azula always lies," said Aang.

"While that's true, that's not-"

"Look, I'm not sure I trust you after all," said Aang.

"He's telling the truth," said Toph. "I think we should give him a chance."

"But he left," said Katara.

"Yeah, to get information on the Fire Nation," said Sokka.

"Plus, he could teach you firebending," Toph said to Aang.

Katara narrowed her eyes at Zuko. "You haven't told them have you?"

"I just got here," said Zuko.

"Well, start talking," said Katara.

"Well, I'm sure you already know, Azula knew you survived," said Zuko as he looked at Aang. "She gave me the credit because of that. She also gave my father the idea to end the Earth Kingdom by burning it to the ground."

"I think that will be a little hard to do. The Earth King knows about the war," said Sokka.

"They're going to attack during the comet, when firebenders have the power of a hundred suns," said Zuko.

"If what you said is true, this isn't good," said Aang.

"He's being honest," said Toph.

"Are you going to tell them?" Katara asked.

"I've been having trouble bending," said Zuko.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	23. Chapter 23 The Last Dragons Part 1

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "The Firebending Masters" originally by John O'Bryan.

* * *

"Previously on Avatar, Zuko rejoined the group at the Western Air Temple and admitted that he had trouble bending," said Avatar Roku.

* * *

"You can't bend?" said Aang.

"That's just great," said Sokka sarcastically.

"I can still bend. It's just weaker for some reason," said Zuko. "Maybe because I switched sides."

"That's _ridiculous_," said Katara.

"I don't know. Maybe it isn't. Maybe your firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to," said Aang.

"So, all we need to do is make Zuko angry... easy enough," said Sokka. He nudged Zuko in the waist and head with the hilt of his sword several times.

"Ok, cut it out!" Zuko bellowed. Sokka stopped and his sword fell on his head. "Look... even if you're right," he said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way."

"You're gonna need to learn to draw your firebending," said Toph as Sokka rubbed his head, "from a different source. I recommend the original source."

"How's he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano?" Sokka asked.

"No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is," Toph replied.

"So is it jumping into a volcano?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. For earthbending, the original benders were badgermoles," Toph answered. "One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind, just like me, so we understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending, not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earthbenders, it wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world."

"That's amazing, Toph. I learned from the monks, but the original airbenders were the sky bison," said Aang. "Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime buddy."

Appa growled in acknowledgement.

"The moon was the original waterbender. They say our ancestors watched the moon as it pushed and pulled the tides and learned to do it themselves," said Katara.

"Well, this doesn't help me. The original firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct," said Zuko.

"What do you mean? Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid," Aang replied.

"We saw their bones. The Fire Nation did something to them, didn't they?" Katara said.

Zuko hung his head down. "My great-grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin happened. He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. They were the ultimate firebenders. And if you could conquer one, your firebending talents would become legendary, and you'd earn the honorary title "Dragon". The last dragon great was conquered long before I was born by my uncle."

"I thought..." Katara said shocked. So were the others.

"He had a complicated past. Family tradition, I guess. But maybe there's another way," said Zuko as he walked toward the fountain. "The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors."

"Sun Warriors? Well, I know _they_ weren't around when I was a kid," said Aang.

"No, they died off thousands of years ago, but their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins," said Zuko.

"It's like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present," Aang said

"So, what?" Sokka asked. Zuko and Aang turned their head toward him. "Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing," he made a fluttering motion with his hand, "where they stood thousands of years ago?"

"More or less. Either I find a new way to firebend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher," said Zuko.

Aang looked worried.

"Well, we could always look for Jeong Jeong," said Katara hopefully.

* * *

Aang and Zuko traveled to the Sun Warriors Temple after dinner.

"So, you and Katara," said Aang.

"Katara is just a friend," said Zuko. Aang felt relieved.

Appa descended on to the ruins.

"Even though these buildings are ancient, there's something eerily familiar about them. I can tell the Fire Sages' temples are somehow descended from these," Zuko said as they walked the valley.

"Ok, we learned something about architecture. Hopefully, we'll learn something about firebending too. The past can be a great teacher," said Aang.

Aang tripped a black wire. He yelled in surprise. The ground in front of them dropped to reveal a bed of black, deadly spikes. Aang exhaled a huge gust of air from his mouth and prevented himself from falling into the trap and propelled himself across it, and landed rather shakily to the other side. He struggled to control his balance, as he flailed his arms about. Aang pushed himself forward and regained control. Aang said frightened, "Zuko, I think the past is trying to kill me."

Zuko knelt down and inspected the wire, "I can't believe it. This booby trap must be centuries old, and it still works."

"There's probably a lot more. Maybe this means we shouldn't be here," said Aang.

Zuko took a step back and ran on a wall and landed in front of Aang.

Zuko dusted himself, "People don't make traps unless they've got something worth protecting."

They continued on and reached a column with a red jewel embedded in the center. The column was positioned in front of a structure with 2 yellow doors. Zuko and Aang walked toward the doors. Aang walked towards them, dropped his staff and attempted to open them with his bare hands to no avail.

"It's locked up," said Aang.

Zuko touched his head, looked behind and steps aside to reveal the red jewel from the column beaming light on his head.

"Wait," said Zuko. He stepped aside to reveal the beam of red light resting on a circle on the ground. "It's a celestial calendar. Just like the Fire Sages have in their temples. I bet that Sun Stone opens the door, but only when sunlight hits it at just the right angle, on the solstice."

"Monkey feathers! The solstice again? We can't wait here that long," exasperated Aang said.

"No we can't," said Zuko, as he unsheathed his broadsword and laid it in the path of the red beam. "But we might be able to speed time up. Let's see if we can outsmart the Sun Stone."

He adjusted his sword until the beam hit the Sun Stone, which caused it to glow brightly. After a few moments the door opened.

Aang picked up his staff. "You know, Zuko, I don't care," Aang said as Zuko sheathed his sword, "what everyone else says about you," Aang nudged him, "you're pretty smart."

Zuko smiled. Aang walked in and came face to face with a statue with an angry face. Aang who gasped in surprise.

"Relax. They're just statues," said Zuko.

Aang scratched his head and read the description at the foot of the statue, "It says this is something called The Dancing Dragon."

He put his staff against the statue, took a step-back and imitated the crane-posture of the statue. A plate sunk under his feet as he did so. Aang took a step off the plate and observed it and the plate moved back into position. He looked around at the remaining statues.

Aang ran and grabbed Zuko by his elbow. "Zuko, get over here. I want you to dance with me."

He tried to pull Zuko along; Zuko pulled back his arm in shock. "What?"

"Just do it," said Aang as he grabbed Zuko and dragged him away. Zuko groaned.

"Let's follow the steps of the statues," said Aang.

Both of them stepped on the first plate and moved on to the next. Zuko was surprised.

"Don't you see? These aren't dance moves. These statues are giving us a lesson," said Aang as both of them moved in synchronization. "I think this is some kind of Sun Warrior firebending form."

Zuko moved into punching position and then into another position with his arms spread in a low arc above his shoulders. "This better teach us some really good firebending."

They continued mimicking the statues until they faced each other creating a circle with their fists. A sound echoed in the room and a hole appeared in the center of the room. They turned and saw a pedestal with a golden egg that ascended from the hole and glinted in the light.

Aang raised both arms in victory. "Hurray! Wait," he said as he rubbed his head. "What exactly is that?"

"It's some kind of mystical gem stone," said Zuko as he ran toward the pedestal.

"Well, don't touch it!" Aang announce and raised his arms as a warning. Zuko stopped.

"Why not?" Zuko asked.

"Remember what happened out there with those spikes," Aang reminded Zuko as he looked at the side and raised his arms. "I'm just very suspicious of giant, glowing gems sitting on pedestals."

Zuko ignored him and removed the gem stone off the pedestal. Aang's eyebrow twitched.

"It feels almost alive," said Zuko. He tried to put back the gem stone and yelled in surprise as a jet of green goo spurted out from the pedestal and pushed Zuko toward the grating in the ceiling, which stuck him there.

Aang looked at the door as it closed. "Oh, no, it's another trap!"

More green goo flowed from the pedestal and Aang backed away cautiously. Zuko remained stuck to the grating and struggled to break free but he and the gemstone were held tight by the goo.

"Ugh, I can't pull free. It's like some kind of glue," said Zuko as he struggled.

Aang jumped across the goo to grab his staff on the other side of the room. He jumped up on the statue's head and airbent a strong gust of wind toward Zuko to free him. The force from the wind only moved Zuko from his back to his front. The goo continued to rise rapidly and Aang tried to pull his staff out of the goo to no avail. He jumped up toward the grating as the goo rapidly engulfed the room.

"I can't move. Zuko, do something!" Aang said as he tried to budge the metal bars.

"Me? I can't move either," Zuko replied.

The goo neared both boys. They groaned in discomfort as the pressure of the goo pushed them against the grating. The goo suddenly stopped pressing against them.

"It stopped," said Aang.

"At least we have air. Maybe if we stay calm we can figure a way out of this," Zuko suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Western Air Temple, everyone was going to bed, but Katara remained by the fountain.

"You're not going to bed?" Sokka asked. He yawned.

"I think I'll practice my bending for a while," said Katara.

"It's probably going to be a while before they return said Sokka.

"I know," said Katara. She looked at the water in deep thought.

* * *

That night...

"You had to pick up the glowing egg, didn't you?" Aang remarked.

"At least I made something happen. If it were up to you, we'd never have made it pass the courtyard," Zuko replied.

"Help!" Aang yelled.

"Who are you yelling to? Nobody's lived here for centuries," Zuko said.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Aang asked.

"Think about our place in the Universe?" Zuko suggested.

Aang sighed. The Sun Warrior Chief entered.

"Who is down there?" Sun Warrior Chief asked.

The boys see a man in tribal gear wearing a Chieftian's hat and warpaint on his face. They were shocked by a presence of a person in the supposedly abandoned ruins. Zuko and Aang were freed but covered in goo. Anteater sloths sat on either side of them and licked the goo off. They were surrounded by concentric semi-circles of men and women who wore gear identical to the Chief's. Four warriors were holding a small flame in their hands.

"For trying to take our Sun Stone, you must be severely punished!" Sun Warrior Chief announced.

"We didn't come here to take your Sun Stone. We came here to find the ancient origin of all firebending," said Zuko, who still had a bit of goo on his chin.

"Yeah, right. They are obviously thieves, here to steal Sun Warrior treasures," said Ham Gao as he helds the Sun Stone tightly in his arms.

"Please, I don't normally play this card, but..." said Aang confidently and placed a hand on his chest, "I'm the Avatar."

Ham Gao looked at the Chief, puzzled. Aang stood up and gave a weak smile.

"Just hear us out," said Aang.

"My name is Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Or at least, I used to be. I know my people have distorted the ways of firebending, to be fueled by anger and rage. But now I want to learn the true way," said remorseful Zuko, "the original way. When we came here, I never imagined the Sun Warrior civilization was secretly alive. I am truly humbled to be in your presence. Please, teach us."

He and Aang bowed their heads down in respect.

"If you wish to learn the ways of the Sun, you must learn them from the masters Ran and Shao," said the chief.

"Ran and Shao? There are two of them?" Aang asked.

Sun Warrior Chief stepped in front of them. "When you present yourselves to them, they will examine you. They'll read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry." The chief took a step toward Zuko and towers over him, "If they deem you worthy," Zuko looked extremely worried, "they'll teach you. If they don't, you'll be destroyed on the spot."

The Chief stepped back after finishing his lecture. Aang and Zuko looked at each other.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	24. Chapter 24 The Last Dragons Part 2

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "The Firebending Masters" originally by John O'Bryan.

* * *

The next day at the main structure, Zuko and Aang stood in fron of a fire source in front of the Sun Warrior Chief with warriors standing in concentric semi-circles.

"If you're going to see the masters, you must bring them a piece of the eternal flame. This fire is the very first one," said Sun Warrior Chief. He raised his arms in pride and turned back towards the duo. "It was given to Man by the dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of years."

"I don't believe it," Zuko was bewildered.

"You will each take a piece of it to the masters, to show your commitment to the sacred art of firebending," said the chief.

"Um, Mister Sun Chief, sir? Yeah... I'm not a firebender yet. Couldn't my friend here carry my fire for me?" Aang asked unsure.

"No," the chief replied sternly then turned back to the fire.

Aang was uneasy. The Chief pulled the fire toward his palms.

"This ritual illustrates the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy," said the Sun Warrior Chief as he turned a full circle and split the fire equally in to two. "You must maintain a constant heat."

Aang stared at the flame, transfixed.

"The flame will go out if you make it too small." Aang cringed.

"Make it too big, and you might lose control." Zuko stared coolly at the flame and proceeded to cradle the flame in his hands. He looked at Aang.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous," said Aang as he gathered it in his hands. The fire grew slightly and he looked relieved and in awe. "It's like a little heartbeat."

"Fire is life, not just destruction," said Sun Warrior Chief, as he gave a reassuring smile at Aang. "You will take your flames up there." The Chief pointed to a rocky mountain nearby and the boys turned their head toward that direction. "The cave of the masters is beneath that rock."

The duo trudged through a forest. Zuko reached the top of the incline and turned back to Aang who lagged quite a distance behind.

"Hurry up," said Zuko

"I can't," Aang said as he placed one hand on the rock. "If I walk too fast, my flame will go out." He looked back at his rather small flame.

"Your flame's gonna go out because it's too small. You're too timid. Give it more juice," said Zuko.

Aang climbed up and looked worriedly at Zuko. "But what if I can't control it?"

"You can do it. I know you can. You're a talented kid," said Zuko.

Aang who smiled. He pushed himself up and continued to follow Zuko.

* * *

Sokka practiced with his sword.

Katara practiced her bending.

Toph decided to approach the waterbender. "What's bothering you?"

"Huh?" Katara asked as she pulled the water up and down.

"Sokka said you stayed up late, and you look exhausted. Are you worried about Aang and Zuko? I think they can handle whatever's out there," said Toph.

Katara sighed. "That's not it."

"Is this cause you had a secret thing with Haru?" Toph asked.

"No," said Katara surprised.

"Oh, well," said Toph. She was about to walk off.

"It's about Aang and Zuko, but not them being in danger," Katara said.

"Hah, I knew there had to be more than just Jet," said Toph. She walked back and sat down at the edge of the fountain.

Katara let the water fall gently into the base of the fountain and sat down next to her.

"Aang likes me," said Katara.

"Katara, I'm blind and even I can 'see' that," said Toph.

"I don't know how I feel about him," said Katara.

"And Zuko?" Toph asked.

"I really feel a connection with him, and I don't have be anything other than me," said Katara.

"What does he feel?"

"I don' know," Katara replied.

"Want to find out?" Toph asked.

"How?" Katara asked.

Sokka came back from practicing to cool off in the fountain.

* * *

At dusk, Zuko and Aang arrived at their destination. The warriors were already there and are poised in an alternating standing and sitting position.

Sun Warrior Chief walked toward them. "Facing the judgment of the firebending masters will be very dangerous for you. Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragons' disappearances." Zuko looked toward the side in shame. "The masters might not be so happy to see you."

Ham Gao placed his hand on his hip, to intimidate Zuko. "I know I wouldn't be."

Aang interrupted, "But once they find out I'm the Avatar..."

Sun Warrior Chief said, "Have you forgotten that you vanished allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on the world? The decline of the dragons is your burden too." Aang turned his head away.

The Chief drove his staff into the ground and Sun warriors got into a "ready" position at either side of the staff. It is noted that both warriors are mirror image of each other. The Chief grabbed a section from each flame and placed it on the Sun Warriors' palms. They moved away and the Chief removed his staff. A warrior who received a flame and bent it around in a circle a few times before the next warrior who stood bent a small part of the flame toward her and repeated the process.

"We could turn back now. We've already learned more about fire than we hoped," said Aang as he showed Zuko that he can handle his fire and gave a weak smile.

"No, we're seeing this through to the end. We're gonna meet these masters and find out what's so great about them," said Zuko.

"What if they judge us and attack us?" Aang asked.

"Well, we're the Fire Prince and the Avatar," Zuko replied as he unsheathed his broadswords slightly and smiled. "I think we can take these guys in a fight, whoever they are."

Aang nodded but was still uneasy.

Zuko stepped forward with confidence. "Bring 'em out."

Sun Warrior Chief opened his hand to the side, "Chanters!"

Music played and the warriors who were sitting down beat in synchronized rhythm on their drums. The rest of warriors held the circle of flame. The other half of the circle and the warriors rose and bowed alternatively. The boys who neared the steps. The Chief and the two warriors stepped aside to let them pass.

Zuko and Aang glanced at each other and both took a deep breath before ascending. The warriors were still beating the drums. Zuko and Aang climbed the steps. Aang looked back unwilling, but he pressed forward. When they were halfway there, the Chief looked at their progress from the bottom. Zuko and Aang neared the top while the sun was setting in the background. The music stopped when they reach the top. Both of them looked at the caves on each side of the bridge.

Sun Warrior Chief used an object to amplify his voice, "Those who wish to meet the masters Ran and Shao will now present their fire."

Aang and Zuko turned toward the caves and bowed down with their hands extended in front of them.

"Sound the call," the Sun Warrior Chief announced.

A warrior took a deep breath and blew into a wind instrument. The loud sound it produced sent a flock of birds scattering in the background. The cave Aang faced rumbled and vibrated as the rocks dislodged. He trembled in fear. Aang accidentally placed his hand down, and extinguished his flame. He turned to Zuko.

"What's happening?" Aang asked. He looked at Zuko's cave which remained undisturbed. Zuko turned and gave Aang a puzzled look. Aang quickly returned back into his "flame-giving" position. He realized that his flame was gone and gasped. He turned back to Zuko again.

Aang whispered, "Zuko, my fire went out."

Zuko whispered back, "What do you want me to do?"

"Give me some of yours," Aang replied as he reached for Zuko's fire and Zuko gently pushed him back.

"No, just make your own," said Zuko.

"I can't," Aang reached for Zuko's flame.

"Get some from one of those warriors. Hurry. Stop cheating off me!" Zuko said. The Chief heard the commotion and exchanged looks with another warrior.

"Quit being stingy!" Aang said irritated.

Aang continued to reach for Zuko's flame but couldn't because the differences between their heights. Zuko raised his arms higher so Aang couldn't reach and Aang tried to grab it by sticking close to Zuko's back and flailing his arms. He used two hands to grab the flame from under Zuko's armpits and they struggled briefly before Zuko dropped his hand and extinguished the flame. They looked at each other, unsure.

One of the caves shook and rumbled. The boys were troubled. They turned their heads toward the other cave.

Aang and Zuko said, "Uh-oh."

A pair of yellow eyes glowed in the dark and suddenly, a red dragon roared and shot out of the cave. It circled around the bridge and the duo. The boys were overwhelmed by the powerful winds and pressure and staggered slightly. Zuko was shocked and followed the dragon's trail.

A blue dragon flew out of the other cave and joined its partner. They circled around each other, the bridge and boys.

"These are the masters," said Zuko in awe.

"You still think we can take 'em?" Aang whispered.

"I never said that," Zuko denied.

* * *

At the Western Air Temple, they ate dinner.

"That was really good," said Sokka. The guys went to their rooms.

"So what's this plan of yours?" Katara asked.

"First, get Zuko alone. I can distract Aang. I doubt he practiced his eartbending. Then ask him. If that doesn't work, kiss him," Toph suggested.

"So, have you ever told a boy your feelings?" Katara asked.

Toph put her head down, "No."

"Well, I'll try it, and if it works, you should try it too," Katara said.

* * *

The dragons continued circling in the air and generated powerful winds. The warriors had bowed down.

"Oh, here it comes," said Ham Gao as he looked up at the boys. "Any moment now... dinner for the masters."

Sun Warrior Chief turned his head toward Ham Gao and chided him, "Quiet, Ham Gao."

"What?" Ham Gao sulked and turned his head away. "Everyone's thinking it."

The dragons were still flying in an elaborate formation of turns, twists and curves. Aang was deep in thought.

Aang whispered, "Zuko, I think we're supposed to do The Dragon Dance with them."

"What? What about this situation that you think they want us to dance?" Zuko asked.

"Well, I think they want us to do something. Let's just try it," Aang replied.

"Fine," Zuko agreed.

Zuko and Aang did the Dancing Dragon with the dragons.

"Judgment time," said the chief.

The blue dragon snarled at Zuko. Aang trembled. Zuko looked at it, mouth agape. Aang gave out a series of timid, unsure shrieks. The two dragons settled into another position with their legs anchored at the bottom of the bridge and their arms supported their weight at the top. The red dragon began to breathe fire out of its mouth. The blue dragon did the same. Zuko and Aang yelled in fear as they were engulfed by a rapidly rising multi-colored flame.

The boys remained in their positions, shell-shocked at the sight. The side of the bridge was where the dragons had angled their mouths up, fire was still being breathed out. The fire was a swirling vortex of rainbow flames. Inside of the vortex, the duo stared at the scene in wonder. Aang gasped in amazement.

Zuko realized, "I understand."

The flame slowly dissipated and the dragons curled their bodies, sprung up and circled each other one final time before they retreated to their caves. The boys who remained on the bridge. Ham Gao was annoyed that nothing has happened to them. One of the warriors held the circle of fire as he moved his arm in a circle, the flame extinguished and ended his hands in a fist with one hand pointed up. Zuko and Aang slowly descended on the steps.

"Their fire was beautiful. I saw so many colors, colors I've never imagined," said Zuko.

"Like firebending harmony," Aang added.

"Yes. They judged you, and gave you visions of the meaning of firebending," said the chief.

"I can't believe there are still living dragons. My uncle Iroh said he faced the last dragon and killed it," said Zuko.

"So, your uncle lied," said Aang.

"Actually," said the Chief who smiled, "it wasn't a total lie. Iroh was the last outsider to face the masters. They deemed him worthy and passed the secret onto him as well." Zuko's eyes widened in surprise.

"He must have lied to protect them, so no one else would hunt them," said Zuko.

"All this time, I thought firebending was destruction. Since I hurt Katara, I've been too afraid and hesitant. But now I know what it really is... it's energy, and life," said Aang.

"Yeah. It's like the Sun," said Zuko as his hand curled into a fist, "but inside of you. Do you guys realize this?" He extended both arms out.

"Well, our civilization is called the Sun Warriors... so yeah," the chief replied.

Z"That's why my firebending was so weak before. Because for so many years, hunting you,; said Zuko as he turned toward Aang, "was my drive... it was my purpose. So when I joined you, I lost sight of my inner fire. But now, I have a new drive. I have to help you defeat my father and restore balance to the world."

Zuko firebent twice with a rather large sized flame. Aang followed his example and bent. His flame is large as well. Aang finally conquered his fear. Both of them walked toward each other, happy at their achievement.

"Now that you have learned the secrets, and you know about our tribe's existence," said Sun Warrior Chief. his face suddenly turned serious, "we have no choice but to imprison you here forever." The boys opened their mouths in shock. The Chief smiled. "Just kidding." The duo relaxed. "But seriously," he looked serious, "don't tell anyone!"

* * *

They returned to the Western Air Temple.

"With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I would be unstoppable," said Aang. Zuko and Aang demonstrated The Dragon Dance and they were firebending at each step. They got into their final pose and the group applauded.

"Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there," said Sokka.

"It's not a dance. It's a firebending form," said Zuko defensively.

"We'll just tap-dance," said Sokka as he moved his fingers in a dancing motion, "our way to victory over the Fire Lord."

Zuko walked towards Sokka, "It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!"

"Oh yeah? What's your little form called?" Katara questioned.

"The Dancing Dragon," Zuko replied embarrassed.

The group laughed. Zuko shrugged it off.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	25. Chapter 25 'Fishing Trip'

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on/rewrite of "The Boiling Rock Part 1" originally by May Chan.

* * *

"Previously on Avatar, Sokka promised his father they wouldn't be apart too long. The invasion plan failed and the troops had to surrender," said Avatar Roku.

* * *

Unfortunately, Katara did not get a chance to get Zuko alone after he came back from the Sun Warriors Temple. After they got back from meeting the dragons, Sokka went to Zuko's room. Zuko was sitting on the bed.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Sokka asked. They walked to the area where Appa rested.

"So, what's up?" Zuko asked.

"If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?" Sokka asked.

"What do you mean? Who was captured?" Zuko asked.

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where," Sokka said as he gestured both hands out, "they might be."

Zuko replied, "I can't tell you. Knowing would just make you feel worse," said Zuko. He turned around and Sokka grabbed his shoulder.

"It's my dad. He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through," said Sokka.

Zuko realized how close Sokka was with his father and said, "It's not good Sokka."

"Please," Sokka pleaded.

Zuko decided to tell Sokka. He closed his eyes. "My guess is..." he said as he opened his eyes, "They were taken to the Boiling Rock. It's the highest security prison in the Fire Nation," Zuko replied. Sokka's mouth went slightly agape. "It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable."

"So where is this place?" Sokka asked in a serious tone.

"Why do you need to know? What are you planning?" Zuko asked suspicious of Sokka.

"Nothing. Boy, you're so paranoid," Sokka denied as he waved his arm dismissively.

Zuko replied warily, "It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here."

"Thanks Zuko," said Sokka as he yawned and patted Zuko's shoulder as he walked past. "Just knowing makes me feel better."

"Yeah, I'm sure it does," Zuko replied doubtful.

* * *

Sokka sneaked over to Appa. He nearly tripped over a sleeping Momo. He walked over him and pattered his way towards Appa. He started to climb up as Appa awakened. Sokka shushed him and Appa went back to sleep. Sokka continued to get on Appa. He started to pull himself up on the saddle, where Zuko was waiting for him.

"Not up to anything, huh?" Zuko said.

Sokka yelped in shock and lost his grip as he fell down on the hard stone floor with a loud thud and groan.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm gonna rescue my sad," said Sokka as he put back his belongings back into his bag. "You happy now?"

"I'm never happy," Zuko replied.

"Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea. It was my decision to stay when things were going wrong," said Sokka. Sokka walked toward Appa as Zuko jumped off the bison. Sokka continued determined, "It's my mistake and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me Zuko."

"You need to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it. I'm going with you," said Zuko

Sokka climbed up near the saddle and replied, "No. I have to do this alone."

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison day cares," said Zuko. Sokka touched the saddle before he sighed and looked at Zuko. "We'll take my war balloon."

Sokka jumped off. Both boys walked off to write a note for the group.

* * *

The next morning at the temple, The Duke walked with an armful of hay as he threw it into Appa's mouth. Katara joined him. Momo slept on the floor with a piece of crumpled paper in his arm like a blanket. Katara retrieved the paper. Toph and Aang just woke up. They moved to Katara's side.

"What does it say?" Toph asked us.

"Need meat. Gone fishing," said Katara as she turned the paper and her head as she tried to decipher the handwriting. "Back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko. One more thing. Aang, practice your firebending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hot squats every time you hear a badger frog croak. Zuko."

Aang was trying to go back to sleep when a badger frog croaked and Aang opened his eyes with irritation and stood up.

"Nobody else has homework," Aang mumbled. Aang squatted with his hands behind his head. "One hot squat. Two hot squat. Three hot squat. Four hot..."

* * *

Zuko and Sokka flew in the War Balloon with awkward silence. Then Sokka whistled.

Zuko turned toward Sokka, "What?"

"What? Oh, I didn't say anything. You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons," Sokka attempted to make conversation.

"No kidding," Zuko replied.

"Yep. A balloon. But for War," Sokka said.

"There's one thing my dad's good at," said Zuko as he turned back to the tank and firebent, "it's War."

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family," Sokka replied nonchalantly.

"Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that," Zuko pointed out.

"I know, I know, you've changed," Sokka said.

"I meant my uncle. He was more of a father," said Zuko who was saddened, "to me. And I really let him down."

Sokka said emphatically, "I think your Uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us, that's hard."

"It wasn't that hard," said Zuko.

"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?" Sokka asked.

"Well I did have a girlfriend. Mai," said Zuko.

Sokka moved closer to Zuko with a surprised look on his face, "That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?"

"Yeah." He made a serious face as he continued, "Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her into it. Plus I don't know how really felt about her."

Sokka leaned back on the basket and looked up at the moon and said, "My first girlfriend turned into the Moon."

Zuko looked up, "You must miss her."

* * *

At the Western Air Temple, Aang, Haru, the Duke, Teo, Toph, and Katara sat around the fire and ate dinner.

"So, how long do you think their fishing trip will last?" Toph asked conversationally.

"Hopefully not too long," Aang replied. A badge frog croaked in the distance. "Aww, man." Aang walked off to do his fire fists and hot squats.

"Maybe they went to bond," said Haru. "Come on The Duke. It's time for another race." Teo and the Duke followed.

"I hope they come back soon," said Katara.

"You didn't get to talk to Zuko alone?" Toph asked.

"No, I went to talk to him after I got my bath, but he wasn't in his room," said Katara.

"So I guess they went fishing last night?" Toph replied.

"I guess so," said Katara.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Toph replied as she yawned.

* * *

That night, the war balloon continued sailing in the sky. Sokka snored with his mouth open. Zuko firebent into the tank. Zuko closed the door and wiped his hands. He leaned on the basket and spotted the volcano.

"There it is," he said.

Sokka awoke instantly.

"There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet we should be able to navigate through it without being caught," said Sokka.

They were near the steaming crater. Zuko tried to firebend into the tank, but it didn't work and the war balloon slowly descended into the crater. Sokka looked down at the steaming water. The burner began to lose its power. The war balloon rapidly went down into the balloon got lost through the sea of steam. Zuko rapidly firebent into the tank.

"We're going down. The balloon's not working anymore!" Zuko announced.

Sokka was frantic as he rushed to the other side of the basket. Zuko tried to firebend into the vent instead.

"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly," said Sokka.

The war balloon continued its descend. Zuko lost his balance.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Zuko asked.

Sokka grabbed onto the tank, "I don't know. Crash landing?"

The war balloon crash landed into the hot water and splashed Sokka. Sokka covered his mouth to keep from screaming. The basket crashed in pieces, as the boys were thrown forward with their belongings. The vent slowly deflated onto the broken strips of wood and metal. Zuko and Sokka got up as Sokka spurted out the stuff in his mouth. Both of them slowly turned toward the carnage.

"How are we gonna get off the island if the balloon won't work?" Zuko asked.

"We'll figure something out. I suspected it might be a one-way ticket," Sokka replied

Zuko looked at Sokka as he walked away, "You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?"

Sokka walked toward the fallen vent, "My dad might be here. I had to come and see."

"Uncle always said," Zuko said as Sokka gathered more of the vent and placed them into the broken basket, "I never thought things through, but this, ugh," he grabbed his head, "this is just crazy." Zuko threw out both arms.

Sokka turned back to Zuko and replied, "Hey! I never wanted you to come along in the first place. And for the record," he threw the fallen cloth into the basket, "I always think things through. But my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time I'm playing it by ear. So there."

He pushed the basket but yelped as his hand automatically withdrew since the basket scorched him. He kicked it. The broken balloon slowly sank into the water.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked.

"It doesn't work anyway," said Sokka. They looked at the vent as it slowly went underwater. "And we don't want anyone to find it."

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Zuko as they turned around. "There's no turning back now."

They faced a huge metal building hidden behind the steam.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	26. Chapter 26 Sneaking

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "The Boiling Rock Part 1" originally by May Chan and Love is a Battlefield by J. Torres.

* * *

Inside the metal building the next day, in a dark room with lights that only illuminated the shelves full of helmets, shoulder pads and boots, Sokka and Zuko wore the items. They disguied themselves.

"I hope these disguises work," said Zuko.

"We just need to lay low and find my dad as soon as possible," said Sokka.

The corridor suddenly filled with running guards. Sokka and Zuko grinned nervously, and hoped that they won't be noticed.

A guard stopped at the opening of the corridor to addressed the two boys, "Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard, come on."

Zuko and Sokka ran behind the last of the group. The guards ran toward a mass of people wearing red in the yard. The yard was filled with prisoners who formed a circle around two people in the center as they circled round each other. The guards shoved the spectating prisoners aside. The guards attempted to form a barricade in front of the crowd.

Chit Sang said, "I didn't do anything. I'm going back to my cell." He walked away. The guard firebent a whip and lashed it near Chit Sang's legs.

Bully Guard said, "Stop right there Chit Sang."

Zuko and Sokka as Zuko walked forward and was about to interfere. Sokka gripped onto Zuko's elbow.

Sokka whispered, "We can't blow our cover."

The guard approached Chit Sang from behind and said, "I've had it with your unruly behavior."

Chit Sang turned back to the guard and asked, "What did I do?"

Bully Guard replied, "He wants to know what he did." He turned toward Zuko and Sokka and asked, "Isn't that cute?" He looked back at Chit Sang as the guys stared at him in silence. The guard sensed something suspicious and raised his visor to inspect the boys.

Sokka's eye looked toward Zuko nervously. Zuko replied, "Uh, yeah, very cute sir."

"Super cute," Sokka added.

The guard smiled satisfactorily at their answers and walked back towards Chit Sang. Bully Guard said, "You didn't bow down when I walked by Chit Sang."

"What? That's not a prison rule," said Chit Sang outraged.

Bully Guard stared up at Chit Sang, "Do it."

Chit Sang protested defiantly, "Make me."

The crowd watched the commotion. Tthe guard as he smirked and walked away from Chit Sang. Then he firebent another whip traveled toward Chit Sang. Chit Sang turned around and firebent the whip and directed it back to the guard. The guard who kicked the flame aside.

Bully Guard shook head and replied, "Tsk, tsk. Firebending is prohibited." Chit Sang remained in his stance. "You're going in the Cooler." He dropped his position. The Guard suddenly pointed to Sokka. "You! Help me take him in."

Sokka whispered to Zuko, "Meet back here in an hour."

Sokka went with the Bully Guard and took Chit Sang to the Coolers, while Zuko asked around to find out if there were any prisoners of war there. There weren't. The Warden also arrived to interrogate Chit Sang and reminded him that no one has ever escaped.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Western Air Temple, Aang sat on the ground. He drew the symbols for airbending to represent him and waterbending to represent Katara inside a heart.

"Hey!" Katara said. Aang looked around in surprise. Katara saw his drawing, and she asked, "What are you doing?"

Aang stood up and hid the stick behind his back. "Uh... nothing, Katara!"

"Aang, I have something _very _important to say to you..." Katara said as she held a ball of water behind her.

"Really? I mean ... yeah, I've been wanting to talk to you, too, but..." Aang was happily surprised.

"Think fast!" Katara said as she threw water at Aang.

"What the?!" Aang said surprised as the water hit and splashed him. Katara laughed while Aang stared angrily in disbelief. "That's it? that's what you had to say to me? I thought maybe you _finally_ wanted to talk about-"

Katara interrupted, "Enough moping around. Time to practice your firebending." She moved into a position for attack. "Watch out or you might get another one in the kisser..."

Aang lost concentration and remembered their kiss before the invasion. He hadn't had much of a chance to ask her about it.

"Come on Aang! Zuko said to practice your firebending while he's away with Sokka!" Katara said.

"Huh? What?" Aang asked unaware of the water that was heading his way. The water splashed over him, as he created a rock pyramid.

"Aang_?_ Are you in there? Hello?" Katara asked.

From inside the pyramid, Aang said, "Yeah,I'm in here Katara."

"Well...nice defensive _earthbending_ move...but you're supposed to be practicing your firebending!" Katara announced.

"I don't really feel like practicing my firebending right now," said Aang still inside the pyramid.

"Aang, you have to be ready to battle the _Fire Lord_. This is not time for games or playing Hide-Aang-Seek," said Katara.

"Who's _really_ playing games here, Katara? Are you sure you're not the one hiding _something?_ I thought you wanted to talk about what happened before the invasion!" Aang retorted from inside.

"Uh...I don't know what you are talking about..." Katara replied caught off guard. "I mean...I can't hear you properly from in there so just come out and bring the _heat!"_

_"_Ha! Obviously, you can't handle it when things get a little too hot!" Aang angrily replied.

Katara got angry and summoned water. "This isn't about us! You're _supposed_ to be preparing for the _Fire Lord!"_

Katara threw icicles at the pyramid. Aang narrowly missed the icicles.

"Cut it _out_, Katara! I said I don't feel like doing this right now!" Aang replied.

"Come on already, Aang!" Katara pulled in water over her hands. "Show me some _fire!_"

Aang stood up inside the pyramid with a blazing aura. "Fine!" He took a firebending stance. "You want fire?" He ignited his hands. "I'll show you_ fire_!"

Fire erupted from the top of the pyramid and Katara watched in surprise.

"Whoa!" Katara said.

The pyramid smashed in all direction as Aang stood with his fist forward in the middle of the fire. Aang looked over and noticed Katara was crouched down with her head covered.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok?" Aang asked concerned.

Katara turned around with a smile. "I'm fine Aang – And that move was impressive!" She stood up. She continued, "Come on, let's practice it again so that you can show Zuko later."

Aang turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going? Are you scared of burning me again?" Katara asked.

Aang looked down at the image he drew in the dirt earlier. "Actually..." he sighed and brushed the heart away with his foot. "I'm more worried about _being_ the one who gets burned."

Aang walked away.

* * *

Sokka and Zuko met up outside along a railing.

"Hey there, fellow guard. How goes it?" Zuko attempted conversation.

Sokka raised his visor, "Zuko?"

Zuko raised his finger to his mouth, "Shh. Listen, I asked around the lounge. There are no," he gestured with his hands, "Water Tribe prisoners." He raised his visor. "I'm afraid your father's not here."

Sokka was in shock. "What? Are you sure? Did you double check?"

Zuko replied, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"No," said Sokka as he held his head in despair and walked toward a wall. "No!" He banged his fist against the wall in frustration.

"I'm really sorry Sokka," said Zuko.

"So we came all this way for nothing. I failed," said Sokka as he leaned on the wall. "Again."

"Err," said Zuko as he held his chin in thought, "what would Uncle say?" He looked to the sky. He stared at the clouds. "Sometimes clouds have two sides, a dark and light. And a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich. So..." Sokka was disinterested, "when life seems hard..." Sokka looked to the side and his eyes widened, "take a bite out of the silver sandwich." Sokka smiled and rushed to the railing.

"Maybe we haven't failed after all," said Sokka.

"That's the spirit. I can't believe," said Zuko as he folded his arms, "that worked. I didn't even know what I was saying."

"No, what you said made no sense at all. But look," said Sokka as he pointed, "it's Suki!" Suki was sitting on a rock in the yard.

Guard said, "Prisoners!" A bell rang through the yard as Suki got up. "Back in your cells!"

Sokka lowered his visor and rushed off.

* * *

Toph came over to Katara.

"I heard you and Twinkle Toes fighting," said Toph.

"Yeah, I was trying to get him to firebend," said Katara.

"How'd that turn out?" Toph asked.

"First, he didn't do anything. Then, he earthbent. Finally, he got mad at me and firebent. He thought I wanted to talk about my feelings," said Katara.

"What did you tell him?" Toph asked.

"We should focus on fighting the Fire Lord," Katara replied.

"Is that how you really feel?" Toph asked.

Katara sighed.

"Hey, Katara," Haru called in the distance.

"Coming," said Katara.

"Katara, love is a battlefield," said Toph. "Twinkle Toes will just have to man up."

Katara walked away from Toph to see what Haru wanted.

* * *

Suki laid on her bed. The door to her cell opened, which illuminated her face as her eyes looked to the door.

Suki sat up as Sokka stood in front of her. "What is it?" She sat up straight on her bed and looked at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sokka crossed his arms and repeated what she said the last time they met, "You mean you don't recognize me?"

"You people all look the same to me," said Suki a little annoyed as she looked to the side.

Sokka looked on smugly, "Oh. Then maybe you'll recognize this." Sokka attempted to kiss Suki, but she grabbed his chin and pushed him against the door. Sokka slammed into the door and his helmet fell off. He was surprised at the sudden violence. Suki remained in her stance as a look of relief washed over her face.

"Sokka," said Suki as she ran to him, "it's you."

Sokka was on the floor as Suki embraced him. Sokka smiled and hugged back her back. Suki teared up. They stood up.

"Are the other Kyoshi Warriors here?" Sokka asked.

"No," said Suki worried. "I don't know where they are. They locked me here because I'm the leader."

"Well, you," Sokka touched her face with one hand, "won't be here for long, I'm busting you out."

"I'm so glad," said Suki as she held on to Sokka's hand that was touching her face, "to see you, Sokka. I knew you'd come."

They lowered their hands into a hug. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment as they leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Zuko stood outside the cell. A guard walked up the stairs. Zuko knocked on the door of Suki's cell to warn them. Sokka and Suki broke apart from the kiss. The female guard approached Suki's cell.

"'Scuse me, I need to get into that cell," said the female guard.

"No, you can't go in there," said Zuko as he looked into the opening of the cell door. "The lights are out... the prisoner," he pointed to the door, "could sneak up on you." The female guard frowned.

"Step aside, fool," she said as she tried to push Zuko aside but he grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. "Hey! Hey! What are you doing?"

The female guard maneuvered her way around and threw Zuko against the cell door. Suki and Sokka sat down against the door, looked up at the opening and heard the commotion. Sokka put on his helmet. Zuko tried to balance himself as he attempted to push the female guard down. The door to Suki's cell opened and Sokka snuck out. The female guard tried to elbow Zuko's chin. The female guard looked to the side at Sokka.

Female Guard said "Guard, help!" Sokka cringed. "I think he's an impostor!" Sokka turned around. "Argh! Arrest him!"

Sokka stared at the situation for a moment. He slowly walked forward and grabbed Zuko's arm and threw him against the floor.

"You're under arrest!" Sokka announced. He helped Zuko to his feet and whispered. "Don't worry, I'll figure it out."

Sokka lead him away while the female guard massaged her sore shoulder. Zuko looked up as the door opened and light shined on his face.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	27. Chapter 27 Escaping

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "The Boiling Rock Part 2" originally by Joshua Hamilton.

* * *

Zuko was taken away, and the Warden found out about the impostor and came to question him.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd find you in here, Prince Zuko," said the Warden.

"How did you know who I am?" Zuko asked.

"How could I not?" The Warden furrowed his eyebrows. "You broke my niece's heart."

Zuko leaned dismissively against the wall. He stood straight up. "You're Mai's uncle? " Zuko added guilty, "I never meant to hurt her."

"Quiet! You're my special prisoner now. And you best behave. If these criminals found out who you are, the traitor prince who let his nation down. Why, they'd tear you to shreds," replied the Warden.

"So what's in it for you? Why don't you just tell my father and collect the reward?" Zuko questioned.

"Oh in due time believe me, I intend to collect," the Warden replied darkly. He walked out. The door closed and the room went dark.

* * *

A guard descended down a flight of stairs while Zuko and Suki mopped the floor under the stairs.

Sokka crossed arms, "Oh, good. You guys have met."

"Actually, we met a long time ago," Suki replied as she and Zuko mopped.

"We did?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, you kind of burned down my village," Suki looked at Zuko angrily as Sokka put his hand on his helmet in a "You shouldn't have said that" gesture.

Zuko looked up and thought. Then he said, "Oh. Sorry about that. Nice to see you again." They put their mops against the wall as they sat down. Sokka checked his surroundings before he joined them.

"So listen, I think I have an escape plan," Sokka said sa he faced the two and knelt while he lifted his visor, "I checked out the Coolers again, the whole point of them is to keep firebenders contained, right?"

"Yeah..." Zuko replied.

"It's a perfect boat," he said as he moved his left arm across his body in a fluid motion, "for getting through the boiling water."

Zuko and Suki looked at each other skeptically. Zuko asked, "The cooler as a boat? Are you sure?"

"I'm telling you, it'll work. I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point. I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing, bang, boom we're home free," Sokka explained.

"But how are you going to get the cooler out?" Suki asked.

"Yeah," said Chit Sang. Suki and Zuko were startled as they looked up and saw Chit Sang. "How are you going to get the cooler out?" He joined them.

"What?" Sokka replied panicked. He made gestures and continued, "We didn't. We... We didn't say that." He waved arm dismissively.

"Yeah, you heard wrong," said Zuko.

"I heard you hatching an escape plan and I want in," said Chit Sang.

"There's nothing to get in on," said Zuko

"Ok, well, I come with you or the Warden hears about this," Chit Sang said.

"I guess we have no choice," said Suki.

"Okay, you're in. Now, first we need someone," said Sokka as he reached into his pocket, "to unbolt the Cooler." He handed a wrench over to Zuko. "From the inside." Zuko put it into his pocket.

"Oh, I can get you inside," said Chit Sang.

* * *

Chit Sang and Zuko were going to scuffle, when the Warden came out. He ordered a lock down while new prisoners were being brought in.

Hakoda was among them. Sokka went into the cell where his father was.

"Thank goodness you're okay," said Sokka as he walked toward his father.

Hakoda stood up on the mattress rapidly with his fist out in an attack position and said. "If you take one step closer you'll see just how okay I am."

Sokka lifted his visor and said, "Dad, it's me." He pointed to himself.

Hakoda lowered his arm and teared up. He said, "Sokka, my son."

Sokka removed his helmet and hugged his dad. They parted after a few seconds.

"You know Sokka, you should be more careful with that guard outfit on. I almost punched you in the gut," said Hakoda.

"Yeah," Sokka replied as he rubbed his neck, "I ran into that problem earlier."

* * *

Meanwhile, a guard escorted Zuko to the interrogation room.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Zuko asked.

The guards shoved Zuko in. Zuko landed on a chair in the room. He turned back at the guards.

"I didn't do anything wrong," said Zuko.

"Come on," said Mai from the corner. Zuko looked to the source of the voice. "Zuko. We all know," Mai looked up and walked into the light, "that's a lie."

"Mai," said Zuko surprised.

Zuko on the floor staring up at Mai as she looks on with his arms crossed.

Zuko sat down in a chair with his head down. Mai leaned against the wall silently.

"How did you know I was here?" Zuko asked.

Mai was angry and replied, "Because I know you so well."

He looked up to her and asked, "But... how?"

Mai looked to the side. Then replied, "The Warden's my uncle you idiot."

Zuko put his hand to his forehead and groaned.

"The truth is," Mai said as she unrolled a letter, "I guess I don't know you. All I get is a letter." Mai continued angrily, "You could have at least looked me in the eye when you ripped out my heart."

"I didn't mean to-" Zuko replied apologetically.

"You didn't mean to?" Mai interrupted. " 'Dear Mai, I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving.' "

"Stop!" Zuko said harshly as he looked at Mai. "This isn't about you. This is about the Fire Nation."

"Thanks Zuko. That makes me feel all better," Mai replied sarcastically, as she threw the letter at his head. Zuko grabbed his head and rubbed the spot she threw the letter at.

"Mai, I never wanted to hurt you," said Zuko as he got up from his chair and faced Mai. "But I have to do this to save my country."

"Save it? You're betraying your country," said Mai.

"That's not how I see it," Zuko replied.

Mai folded her arms and turned to the side and sulked.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cell, Sokka and Hakoda caught up.

"So where's Bato? Where's everyone else from the invasion? Sokka asked.

"The others are being held at a prison near the Fire Nation palace. They singled me out as their leader and sent me here. But before I left I met some young women who said they knew you. The Yoshinama Fighters?" Hakoda replied.

"You mean the Kyoshi Warriors?" Sokka asked.

"That's right," said Hakoda.

"Their leader Suki is here and she's gonna escape with us," Sokka informed his father.

"Good," said Hakoda, "we'll need all the help we can get. So, do you have a plan?"

"We had one but I don't know if everyone will be able to escape. I don't know if there's another way off this island," said Sokka.

"Sokka," Hakoda patted his son's back, "there's no prison in the World that can hold two Water Tribe geniuses."

"Then we'd better find two," said Sokka. They both laughed.

* * *

"Sokka," said Suki as Sokka looked through the opening of Suki's door, "what's going on?"

"I don't have much time. If I'm seen with you," Sokka replied as he looked out of the opening, "the guards might think something's up." He lowered his visor before he pushed back up again. "I just talked to my Dad."

"That's great," said Suki enthusiastically.

"Yeah and we're escaping today. On the gondola," said Sokka.

"What?" Suki asked confused.

"My dad and I came up with a plan together. We're gonna commandeer the gondola and," said Sokka as he placed both hands on Suki's shoulders, "we're gonna take a hostage with us so they won't cut the lines."

Suki lowered Sokka's arms, "We'll never make it onto the gondola. There's too many guards."

"My dad already thought of that. He said we'll need a distraction. That's why we're gonna start a prison riot," Sokka continued.

Suki was skeptical. "Okay. Let's say by some miracle this all works and we make it on the gondola. The Warden will still just cut the lines, even if we have a captive."

"Not if the Warden _is_ the captive," Sokka explained. A sound from outside the cell stopped their conversation. Sokka peered at the opening. "I have to go." Suki rushed and hugged him. "I'll find you before we start the riot."

* * *

With Chit Sang's help the prisoners started rioting. Suki captured the Warden. The group, which also included Chit Sang's girlfriend and buddy, ran up a staircase toward the gondola.

"We're almost there," said Suki to Sokka.

The warden was carried on Chit Sang's shoulder. The guards at the gondola firebent at the group. Zuko shoved Sokka aside and intercepted the flame, and dissipated it immediately. More guards joined in to help.

"Back off, we've got the Warden," Zuko said.

They moved aside. The warden who looked up from Chit Sang's shoulder and mumbled under the tie. The guards loosened their stances.

"Let's go," said Zuko.

The group slowly and warily walked past the guards with their arms outstretched in case the guards attacked them. Zuko stopped at the end of the platform while the rest ran towards the gondola. Suki was beside the inside of the gondola.

"Everyone in," said Suki.

Sokka boarded the gondola first, then everyone followed. Zuko temained at the platform and he ran to the lever, pushed it down. The ropes of the gondola loosened and uncoiled. The gondola slowly moved off, and left Zuko behind. Zuko kicked the lever until it broke while the guards ran toward him. After he broke the lever he ran and jumped into the gondola. Sokka caught Zuko's arm and Zuko climbed in.

"What were you doing?" Sokka asked.

"Making it so they can't stop us," Zuko replied.

"Way to think ahead," said Sokka impressed.

"We're on our way," said Suki.

Hakoda looked back at the gondola tower.

"Wait. Who's that?" Hakoda asked.

Sokka and Zuko turned their heads. Azula, Ty Lee and some guards were at the gondola tower and they looked at the fleeing gondola.

"That's a problem," said Zuko, as the guards bowed in respect, "It's my sister and her friend."

* * *

To Be Continued...

AN: I decided to change this part up and shorten The Boiling Rock story.


	28. Chapter 28 Rematch & Betrayal

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "The Boiling Rock Part 2" originally by Joshua Hamilton.

* * *

Zuko and Hakoda looked back to the tower. Azula looked at the gondola. She turned her head to the side and grabbed the handcuffs clipped on the guard's waist.

Ty Lee cartwheeled on the lines of the gondola. Azula ran ahead below the lines. Ty Lee ran on the line. The guards watched. Azula readied herself. She firebent a huge jet of blue fire and propelled herself from the ground into the air. She locked the handcuff around the line. Azula placed one arm and a leg behind her and firebent another huge jet of fire. The force slid her across the line. Ty Lee continued running on the upper line as Azula jetted on the lower line. Suki and Zuko watched from inside the gondola.

* * *

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for," said Suki.

"Me too," Zuko agreed.

He climbed up to the gondola's roof. The two girls were seen nearing the gondola. On the roof of the gondola as Suki, Sokka and Zuko prepared themselves. Sokka unsheathed his sword. The three look at the two girls. Ty Lee cartwheeled off the line, onto the roof, and faced Suki. On the other side of the gondola the guys' backs were toward Azula as she landed in a crouch. Azula stood up with an evil grin on her stood off. Azula got into a stance with her arms outstretched in front of her. Azula firebent with her feet toward Zuko's. Zuko jumped and firebent the flames away.

Ty Lee was determined. Suki made the first move. Ty Lee attempted to chi block Suki but Suki blocked all her shots deftly. Suki attempted to punch Ty Lee but Ty Lee brought up her arm and intercepted the punch. They struggled briefly with neither one gaining the upper hand. Suki punched again but Ty Lee flipped off the gondola. Ty Lee flipped into the gondola. Ty Lee entered through the opening and swiftly exited by another opening back up onto the roof. Ty Lee appeared back behind Suki. Ty Lee attempted to chi block Suki again but Suki dodged at the last moment. Ty Lee continued to fight. Suki was cornered near the gondola's metal extension which linked to the cable.

Azula was firebending. Zuko pushed Azula's flame apart with his bare hands, dissipated it. Sokka swung his sword at Azula. She dodged it and as the sword finished its arc, she stood up again. She firebent towards Sokka. Sokka backed off as Zuko took over, broke the flame apart with his hands and firebent at her feet. Azula jumped and turned before she landed back down with a grin. Her eyes suddenly widened and blinked. Sokka's sword glinted in the sunlight. Azula moved back. Azula was pushed near the edge of the roof. Sokka moved back and Zuko took the lead by firebending at his sister's feet. Azula jumped and landed in a push up position. Azula balaned only on her hands, and she moved her legs across her body and firebent at the guys. The guys as the moved aside.

Fire traveled toward Suki and Ty Lee which caused them to part to let the flame pass by. Ty Lee is seen cartwheeled. Chit Sang looked up at the scene. The warden fidgeted and tried to loosen the string.

* * *

"There's the Warden. I see him!" The guard said as he looked through a telescope at the warden inside the gondola. The other guards turned toward back to the warden's hands as he successfully broke the string. Chit Sang looked out of the gondola. The warden appeared beside him and pulled down the tie covering his mouth.

"Cut the line!" The Warden announced.

Chit Sang covered the warden's mouth and held him back.

Two guards joined the first guard. "He wants us to cut the line," said one of the other guards.

"But if we cut the line, there's no way he'll survive," said another guard.

"He knows that," replied the guard.

Two guards used a hacksaw to stop the line from turning.

On the roof of the gondola Azula fired a shot at her brother but Zuko broke the fire apart and sent another shot toward his sister. Azula jumped and firebent back as she landed. Zuko as he breaks the fire apart again. Suki and Ty Lee were still fighting. They lost their balance as the gondola stopped suddenly.

The gondola swayed to and fro precariously. The guard manned the metal object near the wheel. The wheel stopped turning. Sokka slid off the roof. Zuko moved toward Sokka. Zuko grabbed Sokka's arm. Sokka was on the edge of the roof and the gondola swayed some more. Once the gondola stopped moving, Zuko pulled Sokka up.

Ty Lee climbed up the metal extension while Azula regained her balance. Ty Lee jumped to the top of the metal extension, looked back at the tower.

"They're about to cut the line!" Ty Lee announced. Ty Lee looked down at Azula as Azula turned her head back to the tower.

At the tower two guards sawed the line. Azula turned back. She, Ty Lee and Suki looked at another gondola that was coming in.

"Then it's time to leave," said Azula. She smiled and propelled herself from the roof with her firebending. Azula sailed through the air, looked down at the roof. "Goodbye Zuko."

Zuko held onto Sokka, looked up at his sister. Azula stopped bending as she back flipped and landed on the other gondola's roof. Ty Lee also flipped onto the roof. Suki, Sokka and Zuko looked at the other gondola as it sailed back to the tower.

Ty Lee and Azula looked back as the gondola continued moving. Zuko flipped back into the gondola.

"They're cutting the line. The gondola's about to go!" Zuko announced to the others.

"I hope this thing floats," said Hakoda.

The guards were still blade caused the lines to break. Stilettos flew at the guards holding the saw. At the docking area, the stiletto pin the guard's wristguard to the structure. He looks at another guard who comes into screen with the same fate.)

"What are you doing?!" The guard asked.

"Saving the jerk who dumped me," Mai replied.

The guards moved toward Mai. Mai released a stiletto into it while a guard firebent at her. Mai threw the stilettos and dodged the flames. The guards got pinned by her weapons. The guards who remained untouched continued to firebend at Mai. Mai slid across the floor, narrowly missed the flames.

She slides across the 2 wheels as she stands up and releases more stilettos into her hands. The guards who run towards her get pinned by down by her weapons. A female guard widened her eyes. Mai used the guard as a shield and threw more stilettos at the guards behind her. Mai released another stiletto and brought the female guard to the floor and pinned her wrist guard to the floor.

Mai kicked away the metal object that prevented the lines from being loosened. The wheel turned and the gondola continued to move.

Sokka looked out of the opening, "Who is that?"

The others joined in to look back at the tower. Mai who continued to fend off the guards by herself. Mai turned her head back to the gondola.

"It's Mai," said Zuko shocked.

"What is she doing?!" Azula asked furious.

Ty Lee as Ty Lee shrugged and said,"Mmuh."

The gondola reached the outer part of the crater. Inside of the entrance tower as the door opened and Suki rushed out followed by Sokka, Zuko, Hakoda, Chit Sang's friend and girlfriend and Chit Sang. Hakoda turned toward Chit Sang and pointed to the inside of the gondola. Chit Sang threw the warden back in.

Hakoda looked at the warden who was lying on the floor, "Sorry Warden, your record is officially broken."

Hakoda walked off while the warden struggled on the floor. The group ran up a rocky incline.

"Well, we made it out. Now what?" Suki asked.

Sokka stopped and looked back at Zuko who paused in his tracks and thought. "Zuko, what are you doing?"

"My sister was on that island," answered Zuko.

"Yeah and she's probably right behind us. So let's not stop," said Sokka.

"What I mean is she must have come here somehow," Zuko explained. He ran to the edge of the rocks and looked down. "There. That's our way out of here."

They looked down at a Fire Nation zeppelin docked at the shore.

* * *

Mai was brought in front of Azula by the guards. Azula looked on angrily. Mai lowered her head so that her fringe covered her eyes.

"Leave us alone," said Azula. The guards let go of Mai's shoulder and bowed. Mai lifted her head up.

"I never expected this from you," said Azula.

Ty Lee clasped her hands, stared at Mai and back at Azula with a frightened look.

"The thing I don't understand is why," said Azula as she lifted her head up. "Why would you do it? You know the consequences." Azula lowered her head down and glared at Mai.

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you," Mai replied.

Azula scrunched her face up in fury. She replied outraged, "No, you miscalculated! You should have feared me more!"

Azula got into a stance. Mai brought up her stiletto. Her weapon glinted under the sunlight. Azula started to strike but Ty Lee jabbed her back with a series of punches. Mai was stunned. Azula gasped and fell to the ground, as Ty Lee who looked on. Ty Lee ran to Mai.

"Come on," said Ty Lee as she pulled Mai's arm, "let's get out of here!" She tried to drag Mai away, and they both ran.

They managed to make it to the zeppelin and joined the group.

* * *

To Be Continued...

AN: I decided to change this part up and shorten The Boiling Rock story.


	29. Chapter 29 Trap

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "Boiling Rock Part 2" originally by Josh Hamilton.

* * *

"Previously on Avatar, Zuko and Sokka escaped the Boiling Rock with Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Chit Sang, Chit Sang's best friend and Chit Sang's girlfriend," said Avatar Roku.

* * *

On the airship, Zuko and Mai were alone in one of the rooms.

"I heard you say you were saving the jerk who dumped you," Zuko said.

"Yeah," said Mai. "I don't think now is the best time to be talking about this."

"You're right, but you got mad at me for leaving you a letter," Zuko countered.

Mai sighed, "Fine. We aren't getting back together are we?"

"No," said Zuko. "Focusing on defeating my father is more important."

"You do know Azula's going to follow us," said Mai.

"That's true. I'm going to go talk to Sokka and see if he has a plan," said Zuko.

* * *

"Hey, Zuko. How's it going with Mai?" Sokka asked when Zuko came out on the deck.

"We broke up," said Zuko.

"Oh," said Sokka surprised.

"We need to focus on getting back so I can train Aang and he can defeat my father," said Zuko.

"Oh," said Sokka as he remembered the bigger picture.

"Azula's probably following us. Do you have ideas on what to do?" Zuko asked.

"Hmm," Sokka thought for a moment. "Maybe my dad has an idea."

Sokka and Zuko went back to talk to Hakoda.

* * *

The zeppelin arrived at the Western Air Temple in no time at all. It was night when they docked near the temple's structures. Aang, Katara, and Toph stood in front of the zeppelin, as Zuko and Sokka walked out.

"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" Katara asked.

"It kind of got destroyed," said Zuko.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip," said Aang.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asked hopeful.

"I did," said Sokka as he closed his eyes, "The best meat of all." He opened his eyes. "The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

Suki and Hakoda got of the zeppelin. Chit Sang and his girlfriend and best friend appeared shortly behind them. Mai and Ty Lee came out last.

Chit Sang waved, "We're new. What's up everybody?"

Katara teared up, "Dad."

She ran to Hakoda. Hakoda said, "Hi, Katara."

Katara hugged her dad.

Sokka looked at Katara. Katara let go of Hakoda, turned to her brother, and said, "How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?"

"We... kind of went to a Fire Nation prison," said Sokka.

Zuko nodded.

Katara, Toph and Aang made defensive stances when Mai and Ty Lee came into view.

"They helped us," said Sokka.

Katara's gloved hand grabbed Sokka by his arm.

Toph and Aang returned to a normal position.

Zuko smiled.

The siblings embraced their dad.

"Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat?" Toph asked.

"No, we were going to but we needed to get away from Azula," said Sokka.

"Oh," said Toph.

* * *

About three days after Zuko and Sokka returned, the group noticed a change in the atmosphere. Zuko and Sokka got along really well. Sokka and Suki had been spending more time together. Hakoda and Zuko got along well. Mai and Ty Lee were different without Azula. They got along well with everyone. They explained how Azula worked.

One morning, while Zuko was meditating in front of some candles, Katara knocked on the door.

"Enter," said Zuko with his eyes shut.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Katara asked.

"No," said Zuko as he opened his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you privately," said Katara.

Zuko made the flames on the candles die. "What's on your mind?"

"Uh, well, I-uh," Katara stammered.

"Relax, take a deep breath," said Zuko.

Katara took a deep breath, "Thank you for breaking my dad out."

"I didn't really do anything for you to thank me for," said Zuko as he placed his hand on the back of his neck.

Katara thought about what Toph suggested. She had noticed there was some tension between him and Mai.

"So what's going on between you and Mai?" Katara asked.

"We broke up," said Zuko.

Katara furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," said Zuko. "We need to focus on the mission ahead."

Now Katara knew how Aang felt, although Zuko had no idea of her feelings for him. She sighed, "Yeah."

Katara walked back to the door.

"You never said what was on your mind," said Zuko.

"It's nothing. I've got to prepare breakfast," Katara said. Then she left his room.

* * *

During lunch, Toph devised a plan to get Zuko and Katara alone. She realized Sokka and Suki had a strong relationship and there was no room for her to wedge in so she decided to get Zuko and Katara together.

"Zuko, will you meet with me by the fountain after lunch?" Toph asked Zuko.

"Sure. Why?" Zuko asked.

"You'll see," said Toph. Then she walked over to Katara.

"Katara, I wanted to talk to you privately meet me by the fountain after lunch," said Toph.

After lunch, Zuko waited by one end of the fountain, while Katara waited at the other. Toph felt both of them standing there and pulled them into the earth in a tunnel she created below.

"Ow," Katara said as she collided with Zuko and landed on him.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked. Katara started to get up, but she hit her head on the cave ceiling. "Katara?"

"I'm fine. I just hit my head. I don't think there is enough room for us to move around or get out," Katara replied. She moved so she wasn't on top of him.

"So we are trapped," Zuko stated calmly. "What were you doing before this?"

"Toph," said Katara. Katara furrowed her eyebrows. "I was suppose to meet her by the fountain."

"Really?" Zuko replied surprised. "So was I. Why would she do this?"

"She knew I wanted to talk to you alone," said Katara. "It's about something different than what we talked about this morning. There's this guy I like-"

"Wouldn't it be better to talk to Aang about it?" Zuko cut her off.

"It's not Aang," Katara replied defensively and turned away from Zuko.

"I'm sorry," said Zuko apologetically.

"Nevermind," said Katara.

The silence grew. Finally, Zuko broke it, "I found out what happened to my mother."

Katara was surprised Zuko was talking about this; she turned toward his voice.

Zuko continued, "My grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, ordered my father to kill me because my father asked for my uncle's birthright." Katara's eyes widened. "My mother found out and helped plot the Fire Lord's death so my father could become the next Fire Lord. Then he banished her," Zuko finished.

"So, she's still alive?" Katara asked.

"Maybe," said Zuko. "My father didn't tell me, and I doubt he ever will."

"We could look for her," said Katara.

"We need to focus on Aang being ready to fight my father," said Zuko in a serious tone.

Katara reached out and hugged Zuko. He felt that she was cold and put his arms around her to hug her back.

"I know how much you must miss her," Katara whispered. "She was brave."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. Then he sighed and said, "Katara you're freezing."

They snuggled together so Katara could get warm.

"Toph!" Zuko called, when he heard rumbling.

Toph created an opening.

"I see my plan has worked," said Toph.

"Get us out of here!" Katara shouted.

Toph earthbent them up out of the tunnel.

Katara started to move her hands to waterwhip Toph, but Zuko stopped her.

"Come on, the others are probably worried about you and want to see you," said Zuko.

Katara followed Zuko to the main part of the temple where everyone else was.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	30. Chapter 30 Confession

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "The Southern Raiders" originally by Elizabeth Welch Ehasz.

* * *

"Previously on Avatar, Toph tried to help Katara confess her feelings for Zuko by trapping them underground," said Avatar Roku.

* * *

Zuko and Katara returned the main part of the temple when they heard an explosion.

Zuko protected Katara from falling rocks, while Toph, Haru, and Aang protected the others from the rock debris.

"Thank you," said Katara.

Zuko got up, and Katara went over to Aang and Sokka.

Toph and Haru created a tunnel.

"Come on, we can get out through here!" Toph turned and pointed at the tunnel she created.

They started to evacuate to the tunnel, while Aang pulled on Appa's reins toward the tunnel.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked Zuko, who just stood there in thought.

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit," said Zuko. He ran toward the air ships.

Aang and Katara were stunned. Aang said, "Zuko, no!"

Sokka grabbed Aang's shoulder and said, "Come on, we gotta get out of here."

All three pulled on Appa's reins.

Zuko jumped over the crumpled portions of the partially destroyed air temple doors. Zuko ran. A bomb flew and exploded with black smoke everywhere. Zuko jumped out from the smoke with a smoke sphere around him, unharmed and he started to firebend. The underside of the airship got hit by Zuko's flames. Zuko stood up and saw Azula looking down from the stand. She smiled crazily from her airship.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked her.

"You mean it's not obvious yet?" Azula said as she opened her arms out, "I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!"

She flipped over the railings and firebent with her feet to Zuko. Azula flipped back and the area Zuko was at exploded and covered the entire in black smoke. Zuko was running away from the explosion and fell down from the impact. A pillar broke apart and the underside of the structure shook. The floor cracked and fissures rapidly appeared. Zuko got up and ran across the floor. He ran up a pillar. As the pillar slowly falls, Zuko launched himself off it. Zuko sailed through the air as he firebent. His first two shots missed the observation stand but the third one finally hit it. Azula jumped off of the observation stand and landed below before the flames hit. Zuko fell rapidly and struggled to hold on to the Fire Nation symbol on the airship. Zuko vanished into the stood up and looked on, as the structure crumbled.

Toph ground her teeth with her hands up, as she was trying to support the tunnel, while Appa resisted.

The three were outside the tunnel, and they tugged the reins to no avail, "I can't get him to go in there. Appa hates tunnels."

Their arms trembled against Appa's resistance.

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here," said Katara.

"We'll have to find a way," said Aang, as they loosed their hold on the reins.

"We need to split up," said Sokka as he ran toward the group in the tunnel. "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship."

Katara turned her head back, "No." Katara walked to Hakoda. "The Fire Nation can't separate our family again."

Hakoda placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "It'll be okay, it's not forever."

Katara made an upset face. She gave her dad a hug and ran back to Appa. Hakoda squeezed Sokka's arm and hugged him. Sokka then pulled Suki away. Hakoda looked on and turned back. The group fled into the tunnel. Appa moved to the side. Katara got in the saddle and stretched her hand out to help Suki into the saddle. Toph who touched the wall. Aang climbed on Appa's head.

"I can clear that away and we can fly out through there," said Toph, as she earthbent herself onto Appa. Toph landed on the inside of the saddle.

"Umm, there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction," said Suki. They cringed as their surroundings continued to crumble and shake.

"We'll get through, let's go," said Aang.

The fallen pile of debris and rocks were thrown apart as Appa flew off. Appa has a shield of earth in front of his face. Azula turned around and spotted the flying bison. She firebent at the earth shield but it didn't break apart. She ducked as Appa flew over. Toph earthbent the shield into pieces. Azula smiled as she cocked an eyebrow and looked back to a rising airship behind her. She moved aside to reveal Zuko who was standing on the airship, looking back.

Zuko looked on with determination. The group looked back with surprise. Zuko ran forward and propelled himself. Zuko went between the two airships as he leapt off from one airship to the other. Azula who firebent at her brother. Zuko was still sailing through the air as he kicked the flame aside and firebent back. Azula did a backward somersault to avoid the flame. Zuko landed in front of her. Zuko firebent at Azula but she dissipated it with a swipe of her arm. Azula sent another shot to her brother who also swiped it aside. Azula moved. Zuko sent a shot at his sister and rushed in.

Appa flew above the clouds and dodged the fire. Katara stood up on the saddle with water circling around her to prevent the fire from hitting the saddle. The bottom of another airship as various elite firebenders stood at the edge and firebent. Aang pulled up Appa's reins. Appa flew up to get away from the fire. Appa flew over the air ship while Aang struggled to control his bison.

Azula swiped her brother's fire away with her right and her left hand. She then sent her own shots to Zuko. Zuko kicked away the flames with his right and left foot. More shots came toward Zuko and he swiped them away with his hands while he closed in on his sister. Zuko got near Azula. Azula threw her left first out. Zuko pushed Azula's fire away with his right hand and brought out his flaming left fist. The two as they collided their firsts and the impact caused a huge explosion. The air ship as a big puff of black smoke covered the top of the air ship.

Azula was on her back as she skided across the surface of the air ship. She flipped onto her stomach and she struggled to hold on but was thrown off. Zuko tumbled across the surface and his eyes widened in fear as he fell off the air ship. The siblings fell. Appa flew over and Zuko reached out his arm and Katara pulled him back into the safety of the the inside of the saddle, Zuko and the rest looked back at Azula.

Azula was falling and started spinning around.

"She's not going to make it," said Zuko as he watched her fall.

Azula was frustrated and she tugged the hairpiece off her hair and firebent with her feet as the force propelled her to the nearby cliff. As she neared the cliff, she backflipped and dug her hairpiece into the rocks as she skided down, she pushed her legs against the rocks and slowed down her descend. She finally stopped.

"Of course she did," Zuko said unsurprised.

He looked away and the group looked back at Azula. Azula looked on with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

That night the top of a rocky hill and the group seated around a campfire. Appa was sleeping.

"Wow, camping. It really seems like old times again, doesn't it?"

Zuko broke a biscuit in half, "If you really want to feel like old times, I could, uhh... chase you around a while and try to capture you."

The group laughed while Zuko ate his biscuit.

Katara looked down sorely, "Haha."

Sokka raised his cup, "To Zuko. Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today, he be our hero." The rest except Katara raise their cups.

Toph, Aang, Suki &amp; Sokka said, "Here, here." Toph and Aang nudged Zuko with their elbows.

Zuko smiled warmly, "I'm touched. I don't deserve this."

Katara glared at him, "Yeah, no kidding." She stood up and left.

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "What's with her?"

Zuko stood up and said, "I wish I knew." He walked off as the others looked at him quizzically.

"What's with him?" Sokka asked. "What's with them?"

* * *

Zuko followed Katara near the edge of a cliff. The full moon was partially covered by some clouds. Katara was kneeling and Zuko continued to walk towards her. Katara noticed Zuko. She got up and moved away.

"This isn't fair," said Zuko as he put both arms out. "What is it with you? " He swiped one arm to the side.

Katara turned around and snapped, "Oh, how about the fact that you and Sokka led Azula to us?"

Zuko looked down guiltily, then said, "That isn't all is it?"

"I really like you," Katara blurted out. Then she blushed.

Zuko raised head confused, "What?"

"I like you," Katara said louder as she walked toward Zuko. Zuko was speechlessly. "I guess I started having feelings for you when we were trapped together in Ba Sing Se." She paused, "These feelings grew as time went on. I thought we could be together after the war. I know how important ending the war is; that's why I didn't tell you. I just don't want to loose you, too."

She hit Zuko shoulder with hers as she walked swiftly past. Zuko looked back confused.

"Girls are crazy," said Zuko as he looked at the cliff as the waves crash at the bottom of the cliff.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	31. Chapter 31 Southern Raiders Rewrite 1

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "The Southern Raiders" originally by Elizabeth Welch Ehasz.

* * *

"Previously on Avatar, Katara confessed her feelings for Zuko," said Avatar Roku.

* * *

Zuko stayed confused and decided it would be best to talk to Katara again. Then he could find out why she liked him and he could explain why she was wrong.

He went over to her tent and called out to her.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"I want to talk to you," said Zuko.

Katara sighed then said, "Come in."

Zuko entered and sat down. "Why do you like me so much? It's not just because you healed me is it?" Zuko touched the left side of his face. Katara took the hand away from his face.

"No," said Katara. "I felt sorry for you at first. You seemed really confused and hurt. While I healed you, I could see what you had been through and I could tell you didn't want to talk about it. It was after you joined us. I've watched how you've cared for everyone in our group. I missed you when you were gone. I was surprised and happy when you confided in me about your mother."

Then it clicked. Zuko decided that it might be best to talk to Sokka about what happened to their mother.

"Thank you for telling me Katara," said Zuko. He got up and left.

* * *

Zuko walked over to Sokka's tent, but did not enter as he heard Sokka and Suki making out. He paced around until he heard Suki talking.

"Sokka, I think someone's outside the tent," said Suki.

Sokka got up and opened the front.

"Zuko?" Sokka said surprised.

"Yeah, there is something I wanted to talk to you about," said Zuko as he touched the back of his neck.

"Who was it?" Suki asked in the background.

"It's Zuko," Sokka told her. "I'll be right back."

Sokka and Zuko went over to the cliffs away from everyone else.

"What's on your mind?" Sokka asked.

"It's your sister. She said she likes me," said Zuko. Sokka was surprised; he knew Zuko and his sister got along, but didn't think they were that close. "She said it was because I opened up to her about my mother. She hasn't said what happened to hers, other than she was killed in a raid. I thought maybe if I knew what happened I could help her get closure. Then maybe her feelings would dissipate."

"It's not a day I like to remember," said Sokka as he looked at the ocean sadly. "Katara and I were having a snowball fight, when black snow fell. Katara went to find Mom, while I joined with the warriors. Many of the warriors had seen the black snow before and they knew what it meant. A Fire Nation raid. We were badly outnumbered. But somehow, we managed to drive them off. As quickly as they came, they just left. I was so relieved when it was over but, that's because I didn't know yet what had happened." He lowered his head and composed himself. "I didn't know we lost our mother."

"Can you remember any details about the soldiers who raided your village Like, what the lead ship looked like?" Zuko asked.

Sokka thought then answered, "Yeah... Sea Ravens. The main ship had flags with sea ravens on them.

"The symbol of The Southern Raiders. Thanks, Sokka," said Zuko.

**"**No problem," said Sokka. Then he headed back to his tent.

* * *

Zuko went back to Katara's tent, but it appeared that she had settled in for the night. He waited for her.

"You look terrible," Katara said as she rummaged through her bag for her comb. "Didn't you get any sleep?"

Zuko stood up and rubbed his eyes and said, "I waited out here all night."

Katara combed her hair and asked, "Why?"

"I know why you have those feelings and I know who killed your mother." Katara's eyes widened in shock and she stopped combing. "I'm going to help you find him."

Katara was shocked. She couldn't understand what Zuko was thinking but the thought of her mother's killer being out there brought back feelings of pain and suffering and anger. Then her expression became serious.

"Do you think finding him will make my feelings for you go away?" Katara asked upset.

"No, but it will give you closure," said Zuko.

Katara nodded.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	32. Chapter 32 Southern Raiders Rewrite 2

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "The Southern Raiders" originally by Elizabeth Welch Ehasz.

* * *

Katara approached Aang. She said, "I need to borrow Appa."

Zuko followed behind her with his bag.

Aang fed Appa hay. Then he asked jokingly, "Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?"

"Yes, it is," said Katara seriously.

Aang was surprised, "Oh. What's going on?"

"We're going to find the man who took my Mother from me," Katara said in definite tone.

Sokka was surprised and put down the necklace he was working on making Suki and stood up.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it. And I know how to find him," said Zuko.

"Umm... and what exactly do you think this would accomplish?" Aang asked cautiously and concerned.

Katara sighed and shook her head. "I knew you wouldn't understand." She started to walk away.

"Wait, stop, I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?" Aang asked as he motioned with his hands.

"She needs this," said Zuko. Everyone turned their eyes toward him. "This is about getting closure and justice."

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge," said Aang doubtful of Katara's motives.

"Fine! Maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need," said Katara angry and frustrated. Then she added in a cruel tone, "Maybe that's what he deserves."

"Katara, you sound like Jet," said Aang; he hoped it would cause Katara to come to her senses.

"It's not the same," Katara said defensively. "Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster."

"Katara, she was my mother too," said Sokka. He wanted to be included even if he couldn't remember what she looked like anymore. He still missed her. "But I think Aang might be right."

"Then you didn't love her the way I did," Katara said icy and her words cut through Sokka like his machete cut through the swamp.

Sokka was speechless for a moment then said, "Katara..."

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself," Aang tried to explain to Katara what getting revenge might do to her.

"That's cute. But this isn't Air Temple Pre-School. It's the Real World," Zuko said annoyed.

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we could find him, I feel like I have no choice," Katara tried to explain her feelings to Aang.

"Katara, you do have a choice. Forgiveness," Aang replied.

"That's the same as doing nothing," said Zuko.

Aang shook his head. Then he explained, "No it's not. It's easy to do nothing. But it's hard to forgive."

Katara looked on filled with hate and anger said, "It's not just hard, it's impossible."

She turned and walked away, and Zuko followed her.

"I still want to go regardless of what Aang says," said Katara.

"I'll go with you," said Zuko. "We'll have to sneak away with Appa."

Katara nodded.

* * *

That night, Katara dressed in a black over shirt over her Water Tribe outfit and tied her hair. Aang and Sokka watched her from behind a rock.

Aang and Sokka climbed over the rock. Aang called Katara out, "So you were just going to take Appa anyway?"

"Yes," said Katara.

"It's okay, because I forgive you," said Aang. He smiled hopefully, "That give you any ideas?"

Zuko wore the same black over shirt as Katara. He packed his bag.

"Don't try to stop us," said Katara.

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man," said Aang. Katara nodded and she climbed on Appa's horn to his head. "But when you do, please don't choose revenge." Zuko threw his bag into the saddle. "Let your anger out and then let it go. Forgive him."

Zuko was tired of his preaching, and replied sarcastically, "Okay, we'll be sure to do that guru-goody-goody." He climbed on Appa's saddle.

Katara looked down at Aang from Appa's head and said, "Thanks for understanding Aang. Yip yip."

Appa took off. The guys watched as bison departed.

"You know, you're pretty wise for a kid," said Sokka.

"Thanks, Sokka," said Aang.

"Usually it's annoying but right now, I'm just impressed," Sokka continued.

Aang narrowed his eyes and said, "I appreciate that."

"So... can I borrow Momo for a week?" Sokka asked.

Aang turned his head rapidly to Sokka and curiously asked, "Why do you need Momo?"

Sokka shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara and Zuko flew on Appa.

"We need to find the Fire Navy communication tower," said Zuko as he leaned on the saddle. "All the navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed."

"So once we find the communication tower, we bust in and take the information we need," said Katara.

"Not exactly. We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us. Otherwise, they'll warn The Southern Raiders. Long before we reach them," Zuko explained further. "There's one not too far from here."

Appa flew toward a communication tower in the middle of the ocean. He flew just above the water and used his tail to airbend which displaced some water bellow. They landed on a hidden rock area that was not part of the tower, but close by. Katara and Zuko run from behind the rocks. Katara waterbent some water in an ice raft big enough for both of them. They jumped on it and Katara surfed the raft, while Zuko remained crouched down. She created a big wave to bring the raft up to the tower and they jumped off. They made their way into the tower by sneaking past two guards who were walking out.

Zuko and Katara went into the ventilation system which had grates up different rooms. They found the room with a guard who was writing at a desk. Zuko and Katara watched through the gratings. Katara moved her hand out and away and waterbent the dish of ink and spilled on the guard's hand as she held a paintbrush. The guard looked at her stained hands and left the table and room. The duo in the air duct watched as the guard left. Then they got out of the duct and went to cube bookcase and looked on the labels.

"Okay,Southern Raiders," said Zuko. He pulled out a black scroll and unrolled it on a table. The scroll was a map of mountain terrain with 3 flags placed along some points in an inverted triangle. "There," said Zuko as he pointed to the flag on the top right. "On patrol near Whale Tail Island."

Katara furrowed her brows in seriousness and replied, "Whale Tail Island, here we come."

* * *

To Be Continued...

AN: This one was challenging to rewrite. It's one of my favorite episodes. Also, there will be scenes that weren't in the episode.


	33. Chapter 33 Southern Raiders Rewrite 3

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "The Southern Raiders" originally by Elizabeth Welch Ehasz.

* * *

While Zuko and Katara traveled to Whale Tail Island, Aang continued training.

"I can believe Zuko left again," said Aang as he put on his blindfold.

"Quite your whining. You think this is fun for me?" Toph asked. "It's not like I want to make sure you're doing your fire fists and hot squats and firebending."

"Where are Sokka and Suki?" Aang asked.

"Probably off making out," said Toph as she earthbent at him.

He blocked it with earthbending and sent fire her way. She put up a wall to deflect the flames.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sokka was training Momo.

"Come on Momo, you can do it," said Sokka. Sokka gave the lemur a message and Momo flew to Suki and she read the message.

"Aw, that's so sweet," said Suki. She gave Momo an apple and a message for Sokka.

After Momo ate the apple he delivered the message to Sokka.

"Thanks Momo," said Sokka. Sokka smiled as he read what Suki wrote. "Borrowing you for a week has been nice. I'll treat you to moon peaches later."

Sokka walked off to look for the moon peaches and work on making a better necklace for Suki than the one of flowers.

* * *

A few days had passed since they left. Zuko was asleep in the saddle, then he woke up and looked up at Katara. Katara flew Appa all night and held the reins tightly with dark circles under her eyes.

"You should get some rest. We'll be there in a few hours. You'll need all your strength," said Zuko.

"Now, don't you worry about my strength. I have plenty. I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came," said Katara defiantly. She continued, "I still remember that day. I went to find my mother. She was at home, but she wasn't alone. There was a man with her. She pleaded with him and he ordered me to leave. I was scared. Mom told me to find my dad. I ran as fast as I could. But, we were too late. When we got there, the man was gone." Her voice cracked slightly as she added, "And so was she."

"Your mother was a brave woman," said Zuko sorrowfully.

Katara touched her necklace and said, "I know."

They continued their flight on Appa to Whale Tail Island in silence. Zuko took over the reins while Katara slept in the saddle. Zuko looked through a telescope and spotted Sea Raven flags.

"There!" Zuko announced. Katara awoke and popped her head up from the saddle. "See those Sea Raven flags?" He threw the telescope to Katara. Katara looked through the telescope and saw a lone ship in the ocean and finally the Sea Raven flag. "It's The Southern Raiders."

Katara brought down the telescope and said, "Let's do this."

Appa went underwater and Katara bent an air bubble around his head as he swam under the boat, while the soldiers gossiped idly on the deck.

"So there I was and I was like, you know, you could..." said a soldier.

Katara waterbent a stream of water coils round the guard and the others looked on, stunned. He was pulled into the water with a scream. The other soldiers ran to the side of the ship to look. Appa swam up to the other side of the ship. Katara broke through the surface first, followed shortly by Appa and Zuko. Katara waterbent two huge waves on both sides of Appa and sent it toward the ship. One of the soldiers heard the noise and looked back. He grabbed a neighboring soldier's shoulder. The wave slowly closed in on the ship, and the soldiers got hit by the wave and were thrown into the flew onto the deck. A lone soldier managed to stay on deck and he stood up by holding the side of the ship. Appa landed noisily and he turned back. Katara charged forward. She had tears in her eyes. The soldier firebent and was thrown overboard into the ocean by a tunnel of water. The soldiers in the water watched as the last remaining soldier on deck entered the water.

The duo rushed in through a corridor of the ship. Katara has bent water around her arms. A door opened and a soldier brandishing a sword popped out. Zuko grabbed the soldier's arm and held onto the sword as he pushed the soldier back into the storeroom. The soldier landed on a pile of stuff. Zuko closed the door and slid the sword in between the handles. Katara waited for Zuko as they headed deeper into the corridor. They stop in front of a door.

"This is it, Katara. Are you ready to face him?" Zuko asked.

Katara pulled down her mask. Katara turned on the spot and bent the water toward the door with a battle cry. Water seeped through the sides and the door burst open to reveal Katara. Zuko entered the room quickly to dissipate some flames. The Captain continued firebending at Zuko to no avail. Zuko sent a shot at the Captain's feet and the Captain jumped back toward the steering wheel. The Captain stared down at the blast.

"Who are you?" The Captain asked.

Zuko remained in a stance and Katara looked on vehemently behind him. "You don't remember her? You will soon. Trust me."

Zuko firebent again. The Captain moved to the side and breaks the flame. He proceeded to bend. The Captain had his arm out stretched. His arm started to shake uncontrollably.

"What?" The Captain asked, as his arm moved around wildly. He struggled and groaned as he tried to contain it with his other arm. His arm dropped to the floor and his body bent forward. His helmet fell off his head. "What's happening to me?"

Katara was in a bloodbending stance and smiled. Katara brought down her arms and the Captain's body was brought to the floor. Zuko was shocked Katara used that narrowed his eyes and looked down at the Captain.

"Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe," said Zuko.

The Captain laid huddled on the floor and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. Please, I don't know!"

Zuko knelt near the Captain's head. "Don't lie! You look her," he said as he pointed back to Katara, "in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did."

Katara brought her arms up. The Captain was brought up to his knees. He looked back, frightened. The anger in Katara's eyes were obvious. The Captain eyes shined in fear. The Captain's eye was light brown. Katara's face softened in realization.

Her eyes widened in shock. She said, "It's not him." Katara dropped her hands. The Captain fell back to the floor. Katara looked back, somberly. "He's not the man."

"What?! What do you mean he's not? He's a leader of The Southern Raiders!" Zuko replied. The Captain stirred behind him. "He has to be the guy!"

Katara turned and walked away. The Captain struggled to his feet. Zuko pulled him by the arm and pushed him against the window in an arm lock.

"If you're not the man we're looking for, who is?" Zuko asked him.

The Captain's face was pressed up against the glass as he replied, "You must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired 4 years ago."

Zuko turned his head to Katara. Katara's face became more determined as her eyes brimmed with tears.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	34. Chapter 34 Southern Raiders Rewrite 4

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on "The Southern Raiders" originally by Elizabeth Welch Ehasz.

* * *

They traveled on Appa to the village where Yon Rha retired. They watched him as he bought vegetables from a stall in the market and headed back home. Yon Rha sensed he was being followed.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Yon Rha called out. He frowned and walked on.

Zuko and Katara popped their heads up from their hiding spot.

"That was him," said Katara as her eyes shined with hate, "That was the monster."

The rain fell and the ground was soaked. Yon Rha walked in the rain. Yon Rha turned around swiftly. He walked on. He looked behind his shoulder and he stopped.

"Nobody sneaks up on me," he said as he dropped his basket, turned and firebent, "without being burned."

He set a bush on fire. Yon Rha loosened his stance and picked up his fallen groceries. Yon Rha looked back. Zuko set up a trip wire on the ground that Yon Rha walked on. His legs got caught in the fire and he fell down, face first into a puddle of water. Fire entered and Yon Rha quickly moved backward. He looked up. Zuko stood before him in a firebending stance.

"We weren't behind the bush," said Zuko as he took a step forward to threaten Yon Rha. "And I wouldn't try firebending again."

Yon Rha was on the ground with his arm shielding his face. "Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want, I'll cooperate."

Katara walked in behind Zuko. Katara pulled down her face mask.

"Do you know who I am?" Katara asked.

"No," Yon Rha replied as his eyes widened in fear, "I'm not sure."

"Oh you better remember me like your life depends on it!" Katara replied angrily. Yon Rha placed his arm in front of his face. "Why don't you take a closer look?"

"Yes, yes. I remember you now," he said as he looked at Katara. "You're the little Water Tribe girl. Your mother begged me to let you go. I ordered you to get out. You were scared but did as you were told. Then I questioned her about the last waterbender left in The Southern Water Tribe. I promised her I'd leave the rest of the village alone after she told me she was the last waterbender. I told her I wouldn't be taking prisoners today, and ended her life."

Yon Rha gulped. Lightning lit up the sky again.

"She lied to you," said Katara as she closed her eyes sadly. "She was protecting the last waterbender."

"What?" Yon Rha asked surprised. "Who?"

Katara opened her eyes and looked back furiously, "ME!"

Katara brought out her arms. Rain drops were suspended in the air immediately. Yon Rha looked on, dumbfounded. Zuko looked up at the accumulating rain drops and pulled down his face mask. The rain became a dome of water over them. Katara moved her arms around and the water which was bent in a huge blob and she let out a battle cry as she directed the water toward Yon Rha. The water turned into ice spikes. Yon Rha shielded himself with his arms and let out a cowering noise. He brought his arms down and he looked up. Yon Rha looked as the ice spikes paused inches in front of him. A couple of ice spikes punctured the ground beside him while amass of ice spikes hovered. Katara lowered her hands. Yon Rha covered his head as the spikes turned into water and fell to the ground.

Yon Rha knelt and pleaded, "I did a bad thing. I know I did and you deserve revenge. So why don't you take my mother? That would be fair."

Katara looked on, pityingly, "I always wonder what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see you, I think I understand." She walked forward and continued, "There's just nothing inside you. Nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty."

Yon Rha pleaded, "Please spare me."

Katara narrowed her eyes in anger, "But as much as I hate you..." Her eyes shimmered with emotion. "I just can't do it."

She closed her eyes as she controlled her feelings. Yon Rha cowered and smiled weakly on the spot. Zuko walked over and watched as Katara walked off. He looked at Yon Rha. Yon Rha lowered his head in shame. Zuko turned back and followed Katara as Yon Rha cowered out loud and sobbed.

* * *

Katara walked over to Appa. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Zuko waited for her to compose herself.

Katara sighed and said, "We'd better head back to Aang and the others."

Zuko nodded and added, "We should probably find a better place to stay. I know of the perfect place."

They flew to Ember Island to the beach house.

Zuko broke down the door. Then they entered.

"What is this place?" Katara asked.

"It's my family's vacation house," said Zuko. "Nobody has been here in years."

"Oh," said Katara.

Zuko opened a closet door that had cleaning supplies in it. He got them out and filled a bucket with water.

Katara held out her arms and said, "I can clean up while you get the others."

Zuko didn't give her the bucket, instead he said, "It's a big house. Let me help you clean up. It will go faster."

Katara thought for a moment then nodded. Katara followed Zuko into the kitchen. Zuko put the bucket down and said, "It's pretty dusty in here."

"I'll start in here," said Katara.

"I'll work on cleaning out the other rooms," said Zuko.

Zuko cleaned out all the stuff that belonged to his family, while Katara cleaned the kitchen. Zuko was carrying some stuff outside when Katara called to him.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Just cleaning out some stuff," Zuko replied. "Did you need something?"

"I'm done in here," said Katara, as she dumped the dirty water out.

They worked together and cleaned the rest of the house up in no time.

* * *

Zuko made a fire out of the old stuff.

Katara watched the fire. Then she noticed the portrait. "Isn't that your family?"

"When we were happy," Zuko answered.

They watched as the fire continued to burn.

"Do you think I'm weak?" Katara asked.

"No," Zuko replied. Katara thought he'd say more, but he didn't. "Well, we should get some rest. I'm sure Sokka and the others are worried. I'll get them in the morning."

Katara smacked her forehead. "I'll need to apologize to him when I see him."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you," said Zuko.

After that they went inside for the night.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	35. Chapter 35 The Search

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

* * *

While Katara was confronting Yon Rha, Aang reached a decision.

"I'm not waiting on Zuko and Katara to come back," Aang said as they sat around the camp fire. "I need to face the Fire Lord by the time the comet comes and I need to do it alone."

"Aang, I don't think that's a good idea," Sokka responded.

"How are you going to get there?" Toph asked.

"And what about all the guards you will have to face?" Suki asked.

"It's not exactly like you've mastered earthbending," Toph added.

"Look, I know what I need to do. I can't wait for them to get back when we don't even know where they went," Aang answered. Aang grabbed his glider and took off.

* * *

The next morning, Zuko and Katara finished cleaning the house.

"I think you'd better get the others," said Katara.

"Yeah," said Zuko. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," said Katara.

"Okay," said Zuko. He went over to Appa.

"Come back soon," said Katara.

Zuko nodded and got on Appa and flew back to the camp.

* * *

When he got back to camp, he was surprised to see Sokka, Suki, and Toph around the fire alone.

"What's going on? Where's Aang?" Zuko asked as he got off from the bison.

"He took off," said Sokka.

"He got tired of you and Katara being gone," said Suki.

"He went off to face the Fire Lord alone," said Toph.

"I see," said Zuko, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We had better go after him."

"Where's Katara?" Sokka asked as he looked around for his sister.

"She's waiting for me to come with all of you," Zuko replied.

They climbed on Appa.

"So, what's the plan?" Toph asked.

They waited for Sokka to say something, but instead he turned to Zuko and everyone else did also.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Zuko asked.

"You're the expert on tracking Aang," said Suki.

Zuko pulled the reigns and Appa took off.

* * *

The trip back to the beach house was faster than when he left.

Katara was surprised when they landed.

"That was fast," Katara said. Then she noticed Aang was not with them.

"We need to head to the palace," said Zuko. "We need to be stealthy."

They wore their Fire Nation disguises. They flew on Appa at the base of the volcano where the Capital City was. They looked around and found a place for Appa and Momo to hide.

"We should probably split up and look for Aang," said Zuko.

"I call Zuko," said Toph. Everyone looked at her strangely. "What? Everyone else got to go on a life changing field trip with him." Zuko blushed out of embarrassment.

Sokka went with Suki and Katara. They walked around, but found no sign of Aang except a few wanted posters.

Meanwhile, Toph talked about her childhood as she and Zuko walked around.

After a few hours the groups met in the Harbor City.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, you haven't found him either," said Sokka. They all turned to Zuko.

"You're sure he said he was going to face the Fire Lord?" Zuko asked Sokka.

Everyone turned to Sokka who nodded.

Zuko sighed and said, "Then he should be on his way. They will probably shoot him down if he is seen."

"So what should we do now?" Toph asked.

"Aang told me you can see with your feet," said Zuko.

"Yeah," said Toph. "So?"

"Can you sense Aang around?" Zuko asked.

Toph knelt down and put both hands to the ground. She closed her eyes and focused on listening and feeling. Everyone else remained quiet and watched as Toph listened.

"What do you see?" Sokka fidgeted.

Toph responded by earthbending him into the ground and said, "I need quiet."

Sokka stopped fidgeting and quieted.

Toph focused again. This time she was able to sense Aang. He just landed. She opened her eyes and stood.

"He just landed. Come on," she said as she went to the ground where Sokka was. The others followed her. She created a tunnel and earthbent them in front of Aang.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	36. Chapter 36 Finding Aang

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino &amp; Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

* * *

Aang took a step back when the others appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked surprised.

"We wanted to talk to you," said Katara.

"Are you sure you're ready to face him?" Zuko asked.

"It's something I have to do," said Aang. "And I don't want you to stop me."

"We aren't here to stop you," said Zuko. Everyone looked at him. "We're here to help you."

"It's not like you can just walk in and tell the Fire Lord to give up," said Sokka. "Why don't we work together and come up with a plan?"

Aang sighed and looked down dejected.

"Where are we going?" Aang asked as he followed them.

"Back to Appa and Momo," Toph replied as she tunneled back the way they.

Once they reached Appa and Momo, they rode on Appa underwater to Roku's Island. Katara and Aang bent the water to create air bubbles. After they surfaced, Katara and Aang took a rest by the beach. Sokka and Zuko went to collect firewood and Toph and Suki went to explore.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked Katara.

"I'm doing fine," Katara replied. "I didn't kill him. I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him but, I couldn't." Katara closed her eyes sadly. "I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or if it's because I'm strong enough not to."

"You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing," Aang replied. Katara stood up and walked toward Aang.

Katara furrowed her eyebrows in anger and replied, "But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him." Her face softened as she looked up at Zuko, who had just finished building the wood pile up.

Katara walked over to Zuko. She paused and then threw herself into Zuko's arms in a hug. They parted after a while as she laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder in a gesture of thanks and walked off. Zuko turned and looked on. Katara walked toward Appa. Sokka was waiting for his sister at the side of the bison and feeding Appa apples.

"You were right about what Katara needed," said Zuko, while Aang smiled. "Violence wasn't the answer."

"It never is," Aang replied.

"Then I have a question for you," Zuko said as he turned toward Aang, "What were you planning on doing if we hadn't stopped you?"

Aang was stunned. He knew his decision to go after the Fire Lord alone was rash, but he wanted Katara to like him even though he knew deep down she never would. He thought he'd let go of her at Ba Sing Se, but as time passed his attachment seemed to come back.

"Zuko," Aang called to the older boy as he started to walk away. Zuko heard him and turned around and looked at the younger boy. "I've never taken someone's life before, and I don't know if I can do it."

"You'll have to," said Zuko. Then he added, "My father won't hold back."

"I know, but," Aang replied. Sokka came over to them.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked.

"It's wrong to take someone's life," said Aang.

"Are you talking about facing the Fire Lord?" Sokka asked.

"Yes," Aang replied.

"I'm sure the universe will forgive you," said Sokka.

"You don't understand," Aang replied angrily. "None of you understands!"

Katara and Toph came over.

"Aang, we understand we are just trying to-" Katara stopped when she saw the expression on Aang's face. It was one she had never seen before. Aang walked away. Katara started to go after him, but Zuko took put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"He needs time to himself," said Zuko.

"I just don't want him to run off," said Katara. She sighed then added, "Not when we could help him."

Aang went off and meditated alone. He thought about his adventures and what life was like a hundred years ago. He knew as he had always known he'd have to end this war. He thought about Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko; his friends he made since he got out of that iceberg. He also thought about Raava, and good and evil.

After a while, Aang went over to the fire that was built. Everyone sat around it and all of them turned in Aang's direction when he appeared.

"I need to face him," said Aang. He paused and looked at the faces of his friends. They had serious looks on their face and nodded. "But I can't do it alone." He turned toward Sokka and asked, "Do you have a plan?"

Sokka smiled and replied, "Water, earth, fire, air, fan, and sword. Team Avatar is back!" Then he went away from the fire and drew in the dirt with a stick. Everyone gathered around the drawing.

"Suki and I will draw his fire," said Sokka as he used the stick and drew a curved line to the left toward the face. "Then, Zuko and Katara," he said as hedrew a straight line in the middle_,_ "charge in with some liquidy hot offence and while the Fire Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in and BAM!" He drew a line curving to the right which ran through the face. "He delivers the final blow." Aang stared at the drawing with slight disgust.

"Err...what about me?" Toph asked.

"You'll help us sneak into the palace," Sokka replied. "Let's do a practice run in the morning. Toph, you'll be the forces."

"So, I'll get to chuck flaming rocks at you?" Toph asked.

"Whatever we need to make it feel real," Sokka replied.

"Sweet," Toph replied.

"For now, we should get some rest," said Sokka.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
